


Ce qui a été et ce qui sera

by Ahelya



Series: Saison 3 alternative [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Des fantômes envahissent Camelot, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Magic, Not canon compliant - season 3-4-5, Samain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 40,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Saison 3 alternative. Episode 06. Avant que ne commence la Grande Purge, lors de la nuit de Samain, à la nuit tombante les Druides allumaient un feu en frottant quelques morceaux de bois sec provenant d'un chêne sacré. Maintenant, sous le règne d'Uther Pendragon, les feux de Samain s'allument toujours mais pour consumer ceux qui les allumaient...





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction a d'abord été publiée sur fanfiction.net (Novembre 2012-Juilllet 2013).
> 
> Résumé de l'épisode précédent :
> 
> Une nouvelle fois, Arthur quitta Camelot sur l'ordre de son père afin de préparer son arrivée à Ealdor, où devait avoir lieu des négociations entre Uther Pendragon et le Roi de Mercia. Ce fut l'occasion pour Merlin de revoir sa mère et ce fut l'occasion pour Eolhsand d'enfin rencontrer la femme qu'aimait son frère, une femme qu'elle n'avait alors vu que par les yeux de Balinor.
> 
> Cenred, le Prince de Mercia, avec la complicité de Morgause, avait prévu de faire échouer la rencontre entre les deux Rois mais Merlin, flairant une entourloupe, décida un soir de fouiner du côté de son campement. Merlin, et Eolhsand qui l'avait rejoint, furent capturer par les hommes de Mercia. Arthur se mit à chercher activement son serviteur. Dans cette tâche, il fut aider par deux mercenaires, Perceval et Caradoc.
> 
> La libération de Merlin et d'Eolhsand ne permit pas la capture de Morgause. Celle-ci réussit à s'enfuir mais avant cela, elle tua le Roi de Mercia. Cenred, maintenant Roi, quitta très rapidement Ealdor mettant fin aux négociations pour un bon moment.

**Prologue**

 

_En un pays de Légende, au temps de la Magie, le destin d'un grand Royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon._

_Son nom..._

_Merlin._

 

 

Morgane aimait l'île. Quand Morgause lui avait annoncé qu'elles allaient bientôt la quitter pour rejoindre Cenred, une peine immense l'avait submergée. Elle s'était sentie idiote. Ce n'était qu'une île. Oui mais c'était aussi l'endroit où elle avait pu être elle-même pour la première fois de sa vie. Cette île c'était la liberté.

Le départ était proche. Il aurait lieu juste après le Samain. Les deux Sorcières devaient rester dans l'ile pendant la fête. Ce serait l'occasion de faire revivre l'Ancienne Religion mais cela serait aussi l'occasion de se venger d'Uther, Uther qui avait détourné la fête à son avantage et contre Ceux que la Magie avait choisi. Les Prêtresses et les Druides n'allumaient plus aucun feu, ce feu que les gens devaient ramener en leur foyer pour qu'ils soient protégés tout au long de l'année. Non. Maintenant, on allumait un feu pour y brûler des poupées figurant des Sorciers mais la raison de cette cérémonie restait quelque part la même. On faisait ça pour être protégé.

La nuit approchait à grand pas. C'était la première nuit de la Fête. Ce soir, Morgause et Morgane éteindraient tous les feux de l'île. Elles s'occuperaient ensuite de leur revanche à l'encontre d'Uther.

Quand le moment fut venu, Morgause vint la chercher. Morgane était au puits, là où Nimueh était morte. Elle aimait cet endroit. Sa sœur se demandait pourquoi. C'était là que l'une des leurs avait perdu la vie on ne savait comment. Morgause détestait cet endroit alors que Morgane avait une étrange affinité avec lui. Elle sentait quelque chose dès qu'elle se trouvait là. Cet endroit était important.

Une fois tous les feux éteints, les deux sœurs se dirigèrent au centre de l'île. Une biche, assommée, se trouvait sur l'autel. Leur revanche avait besoin d'un sacrifice et c'était Morgane qui allait tenir le couteau. Morgause récita la formule pour appeler la Gardienne du monde des Esprits. Au dernier mot, la biche perdit la vie.

« Je ne laisserais pas le voile ouvert pour si peu, déclara la vieille femme qui apparut soudain devant elles.

-Nous ne voulons pas le laisser ouvert. Juste l'entrouvrir un peu, répondit Morgause.

-Qui voulez-vous appeler ?

-Juste ceux qui regrettent ce qui a été. »

La Gardienne réfléchit. Il y avait eu un sacrifice, un sacrifice suffisant au vu de la demande exprimée. Elle n'avait pas à protester.

« Je te laisse faire ce que tu désire Sorcière.

-Merci. »

La Gardienne du monde des Esprits haussa les épaules. Nul besoin de remerciement. Il y avait eu le sacrifice.

Morgause fit un pas en avant et commença à déclamer :

« Aerfæderas ond ácennicgan eahtaþ cwealmnesse bearna. Incymaþ ærworulde. Befréoaþ éow bearn cwellere Uther Pendragon ! » (1)

Il n'y eut qu'un petit coup de vent. Morgane aurait cru que la formule de sa sœur provoquerait plus de turbulence.

« Est-ce que ça a marché ? Demanda-t-elle à Morgause.

-Oui ma sœur. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Puis Morgause remercia la Gardienne du monde des Esprits encore une fois mais cette dernière ne la regarda même pas. Son attention se portait sur Morgane.

« A la prochaine fois ma Dame. » lui dit-elle avec un étrange sourire avant de disparaître.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Pères et Mères, voyez la souffrance de vos enfants. Venez en ce monde. Libérez-les de leur bourreau Uther Pendragon !


	2. Scène 1

**Scène 1 : Avant la Fête**

Merlin n'aimait pas le Samain. Enfin non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Enfant, cette fête le fascinait. Tous ces feux, que l'on allumait et qu'on entretenait nuit et jour pendant toute la fête, ne pouvaient qu'attirer ses yeux d'enfants. Sa mère n'aimait pas le Samain. Elle participait un peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour éviter les questions et les rumeurs. Elle le faisait parce qu'on discutait déjà beaucoup trop à son propos. Un enfant sans père. Un père qui avait tout l'air d'être un fugitif. En grandissant, Merlin avait fini par comprendre la véritable signification de cette fête. Ces feux qu'on allumait, c'était pour brûler les gens qui avaient des pouvoirs, des gens comme lui...

Heureusement cela ne durerait que six jours, cinq maintenant puisque la journée qui venait de s'écouler était le premier jour de la fête. La routine ferait son retour à Camelot après ces quelques jours, jusqu'à ce que les Rois voisins viennent de nouveau la troubler. Camelot savait déjà quels Rois viendraient la voir. Cenred, pour des raisons évidentes, avait décliné mais comptait envoyer quelqu'un pour le représenter. Tous les autres Rois, en revanche, seraient présents.

La pensée de Cenred ramena Merlin à son récent séjour à Ealdor... et aux moqueries d'Arthur. Même après tout ce temps, le Prince continuait de lui parler du dîner qui avait eu lieu la veille de leur départ. Si Arthur avait su... Les histoires honteuses ou non qui avaient été racontées ce soir-là ne le concernaient pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait été question que de son père et les questions qu'il se posait sur lui avaient enfin trouvé des réponses. Mais Eolhsand n'avait pas tout dit. L'Enchanteur avait fini par s'en rendre compte au cours de la soirée. Parfois même, la Barde mentait ou ne disait pas tout. Il ne l'avait senti complètement honnête que lorsque sa mère lui avait donné le dragon. Eolhsand lui avait montré le sien et lui avait expliqué d'où il venait. C'était un cadeau d'Hafoc. L'ambre des deux pendentifs provenait de la même pierre et cette pierre avait été bénie par le souffle d'un Dragon, un Dragon que Merlin connaissait bien, avait dit Eolhsand.

Merlin avait dit à Hunith qu'il ne voulait pas la priver d'un souvenir de son père mais sa mère lui avait passé le collier autour de cou et il ne l'avait pas quitté depuis ce moment-là. Tout comme Eolhsand, le dragon se cachait sous une bonne couche de vêtement afin que personne n'apprenne son lien avec les Dragonniers et la Magie. De temps en temps, quand il était seul comme en ce moment même, l'Enchanteur sortait le dragon de sa cachette. Juste pour le regarder. Ce bijou avait appartenu à son père. C'était un cadeau de son grand-père...

« Merlin ! » appela Gaïus.

Le dragon retrouva son abri et Merlin sortit de sa chambre.

« Tu es prêt ? »

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Uther allait faire un discours pour marquer le début des festivités.

« Nous pouvons y aller.

-Eolhsand ne devait-elle pas nous rejoindre ? »

Merlin se concentra, partit à l'assaut du lien qu'il avait maintenant avec la Barde pour savoir où elle se trouvait.

**Je serais bientôt là Merlin.**

**Je n'arriverais donc jamais à te surprendre.**

**Dans une centaine d'année peut-être...**

Le lien qu'il avait maintenant avec la Barde était moins lourd qu'il ne l'avait craint. Sans doute parce qu'Eolhsand faisait tout son possible pour ne pas le brusquer. Bien sûr, il y avait parfois eu quelques couacs, surtout quand Eolhsand ou lui-même dormait mais la Barde y mettait un terme très rapidement. Les rêves qu'elle avait restaient donc pour lui de simples fragments. Ces couacs devenaient aussi plus rares car chaque nuit elle l'entrainait. Elle lui avait aussi montré les lignes du Temps et... Et c'était étrange. Merlin avait imaginé ça comme une belle tapisserie qui changeait en permanence mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Cela ressemblait plutôt à une grosse pelote dont les fils s'enchevêtraient et où il était impossible de voir un début et une fin. Depuis, il se demandait comment Eolhsand faisait pour y voir quelque chose. Pour le coup, la mémoire des Dragons était mille fois plus simple. Sans oublier que certains des Dragons qui occupaient la mémoire de la Barde étaient vraiment très bavards.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Merlin ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée de la Barde.

« Gaïus, savez-vous pourquoi Uther me veut à ses côtés ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous Eolhsand. Cette idée a étonné tout le monde.

-Énervé plutôt.

-En l'absence de Morgane, de nombreuses Dames de la Cour espérait ce privilège... »

L'agacement de la Barde tira Merlin de ses pensées.

« Que se passe... »

Il se tut en voyant Eolhsand. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vêtue ainsi. Comme à son habitude, la robe était noire mais la laine utilisée devait être de meilleure qualité que pour celle de ses autres robes. De plus, la robe étaient ornées de broderies végétales, à l'extrémité des manches, sur le col mais aussi sur le bas de la robe. La Barde portait aussi plus de bijoux que d'habitude. L'habituel collier, dont le dragon restait caché sous ses vêtements était là et une feuille d'or se détachait sur son front blanc, ornement d'une fine chaîne d'or qui se perdait dans ses cheveux tressés. Il remarqua alors que les feuilles d'or se répétaient régulièrement le long de la chaîne qui parcourait la tresse de cheveux blond-blanc qu'Eolhsand portait sur le côté. Le gauche. Comme d'habitude.

« Merci Merlin. »

Il n'avait rien dit mais la pensée était là.

« Pourquoi... commença à dire Merlin.

-Demande au Roi.

-Uther a demandé à Eolhsand d'être sur l'estrade avec lui quand il fera son discours. » le renseigna Gaïus.

Cette demande surpris Merlin puis il se rappela de quelques conversations entendues dans les couloirs. Les servantes avaient pariés sur la Dame qui se trouverait aux côtés d'Uther pendant la première nuit. Toutes disaient que leur maîtresse serait l'heureuse élue.

« Tu as dû faire...

-Si elles veulent ma place, l'interrompit Eolhsand, je la leur donne avec plaisir. »

Elle soupira.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir me livrer à cette mascarade. »

Ce que Merlin avait d'abord pris pour de l'agacement était en fait une réelle colère.

« Quelle mascarade ? Demanda-t-il.

-Le... Non, je ne peux même pas appeler ça le Samain. Ça n'a rien à voir avec notre fête.

-Tu n'aimes pas le Samain. »

En y réfléchissant bien, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Quel Sorcier pouvait aimer cette fête ?

« Je n'aime pas ce qu'Uther en a fait. »

La nuit était maintenant tombée. Gaïus se leva, laissant Merlin et Eolhsand à leur discussion sur le Samain, pour aller éteindre une bougie qui se trouvait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il ne la rallumerait pas la nuit prochaine mais la nuit suivante et en utilisant la magie.

Tout en parlant avec Merlin, Eolhsand avait observé le vieux médecin. Elle continua de parler de l'étrange lubie d'Uther mais en même temps...

**Je me suis toujours demandée comment il avait pu renoncer à tout ça... Mais en même temps, il continue de respecter l'Ancienne Religion. Gaïus est un drôle de vieil homme Merlin.**

« J'ai entendu Eolhsand. »

Il vint se rasseoir auprès de l'Enchanteur et de la Barde.

« Et ce n'est qu'une bougie. » ajouta-t-il.

Eolhsand sourit. Non ce n'était pas qu'une bougie.

« Quant à Uther, je crois qu'il communique énormément avec l'un des cinq Rois en ce moment mais je ne connais pas la teneur de leur échange. » déclara Gaïus.

La Barde se figea.

**Tu penses que c'est ton frère El ?**

**J'en ai peur.**

**Tu ne veux pas le revoir ?**

**Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que j'ai quitté le château pour la Vallée. Bien sûr, j'ai un lien mental avec lui mais...**

**Qu'y a-t-il ?**

**Mon frère est... Est mon frère Merlin.**

Avant qu'Eolhsand ne puisse préciser sa pensée, la porte du cabinet de Gaïus s'ouvrit. La Barde et le médecin se levèrent.

« Sire. » firent-ils en chœur.

Arthur inclina la tête pour les saluer puis fusilla Merlin du regard. Son serviteur n'avait vraiment aucun sens des convenances.

« J'étais sûr de vous trouver là ma Dame, dit-il à Eolhsand. Mon père m'a chargé de vous escorter auprès de lui.

-Il est déjà l'heure d'y aller ? » demanda la Barde.

Arthur acquiesça et lui tendit son bras. Elle s'avança et le prit.

« Allons-y en ce cas. »

Le Prince et la femme blanche se mirent à marche.

**Ce ne sont que des poupées El.**

**Cette année sans doute mais parfois...**

Merlin ne répondit pas. Il savait déjà tout ça et puis ils n'avaient pas le choix. Cette année encore, ce serait donc les feux d'Uther qui allaient illuminer les nuits du Samain.

 

* * *

 


	3. Scène 2

**Scène 2 : Le Discours d'Uther**

 

Merlin riait sous cape en regardant Eolhsand qui bouillait sur place à côté d'Uther. Pour tous, elle avait l'air flattée par l'honneur qu'on lui faisait. Après tout elle n'était qu'une Barde... Mais intérieurement, il savait bien ce qu'elle pensait de... Comment avait-il appeler cette cérémonie déjà... Cette mascarade.

« Qu-y a-t-il de si drôle Merlin ? Lui demanda Guenièvre à voix basse.

-Rien, répondit-il tout aussi bas. Rien du tout. »

Mais Guenièvre savait bien qu'il mentait. Tant pis ce n'était pas si grave après tout. C'était même agréable de voir Merlin sourire car d'habitude à cette époque de l'année, c'était plutôt le contraire. Elle savait pour quelle raison. C'était une véritable Sorcière qui avait été brûlée l'année où était arrivé Merlin. Pas une poupée. Son ami avait été particulièrement choqué par cette exécution que tous fêtaient. Elle le comprenait. Elle-même s'était sentie mal à l'aise en voyant la joie des autres. Pour eux l'exécution d'une véritable Sorcière lors du Samain était une fête. Certains semblaient même déçus lorsque ce n'était que des poupées que l'on brûlait.

Guenièvre finit par remarquer que le regard de Merlin restait toujours fixé sur Eohsand. Cela la fit sourire.

« Elle est très jolie ce soir n'est-ce pas... »

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. Le discours d'Uther commençait. Le jeune homme ne l'écouta que d'une oreille. Le discours du Samain correspondait peu ou prou à ce que le Roi disait à chaque fois qu'un Sorcier ou un Druide était exécuté. Uther fit ensuite signe à son fils qui se trouvait au centre de la cours du château. Un Chevalier passa une torche allumée à Arthur et le Prince s'approcha de l'immense bûcher qui se trouvait au centre de la cours. Le feu mit un peu de temps à prendre. Merlin regarda la poupée de tissu qui se trouvait sur le bucher. Une poupée ne criait pas mais lui, il entendait tout de même les cris. Il détourna les yeux. Guenièvre prit son bras.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Je n'aime pas ça. C'est tout.

-Qui aimerait ?

-Eux. Eux ils aiment. »

La pression du bras de Guenièvre se fit plus forte mais la phrase que la servante prononça ensuite pour rassurer son ami se perdit dans un grondement d'orage. Un vent fort s'était levé et bientôt la foudre éclaira la nuit. Une pluie chaude finit par se mettre à tomber. Les gens cherchèrent aussitôt à se mettre à l'abri mais pas Merlin. Guenièvre le tira par le bras pour qu'ils rejoignent les autres mais...

« El ne va pas bien. » murmura Merlin.

Guenièvre regarda l'estrade. Eolhsand était à genoux, repliée sur elle-même. L'instant d'après, elle vit Merlin la rejoindre. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules.

« Ne me touche pas ! »

Trop tard ! Jusqu'à maintenant, Eolhsand ne lui avait montré que les lignes du Temps et la mémoire des Dragons. Pas le reste. Pas les rêves et les émotions. Elle avait dit que ce qu'il avait pu voir pendant l'affaire de la banshee était déjà beaucoup trop...(1)

Il y avait quelque chose dans la cours du château. Quelque chose qui haïssait Uther. Qui voulait sa mort... Et celle d'Arthur.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Voir saison 03 épisode 02, le Cri de la Banshee


	4. Scène 3

**Scène 3 : La Tempête**

 

Une forte tempête faisait rage et Camelot était plongé dans le noir car depuis qu'elle avait commencé, nul n'avait réussi à allumer le moindre feu. Camelot était donc maintenant plongé dans l'obscurité et Camelot avait froid. La fête était oubliée. Il fallait s'organiser et comprendre. Pourquoi le feu ? Que se passait-il ?

Uther pensait à la sorcellerie. Il avait donc ordonné à son fils de fouiller la ville mais Arthur n'avait rien trouvé et il ne voulait pas retourner auprès de son père les mains vides. Il guetta donc une brusque accalmie et une fois qu'elle fut venue, il ordonna une sortie.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, lui dit Merlin tandis qu'ils franchissaient les portes de Camelot.

-Tu peux retourner au château. Je ne t'ai pas obligé à venir. »

S'il y avait un sorcier dans les parages, il devait le trouver. Camelot ne pouvait pas survivre sans feu. Mais avant toute chose, il devait tout même envoyer quelqu'un dire à son père ce qu'il comptait faire.

« Yvain ! »

L'enfant est resté avec eux durant tout ce temps. Mieux valait le renvoyer au château. S'ils tombaient sur le sorcier...

« Va faire un rapport à mon père.

-Bien Sire. Tout de suite. »

L'enfant s'en alla.

« En route. » fit Arthur.

Merlin souriait.

« Quoi !

-Non rien... »

Arthur ne crut pas un seul instant à cette réponse négative.

« Merlin...

-Quoi !

-Dis ce que tu penses. C'est un ordre.

-Mais je ne pense à rien.

-Oui. En temps normal... »

Silence.

« Vous avez renvoyé Yvain...

-Oui et ?

-Vous avez vous aussi un mauvais pressentiment.

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un sorcier ! Il est impossible d'allumer le moindre feu. Bien sûr que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! »

Merlin ne pouvait pas dire à Arthur que toute recherche était inutile. Il n'y avait aucun sorcier aux alentours et ce qui se trouvait dans la cours n'en était pas un. Eolhsand avait été catégorique à ce sujet. C'était magique mais ce n'était pas un sorcier. La magie était différente, plus diffuse, pas vraiment là.

Le grondement du tonnerre lui fit lever la tête. Cette tempête n'avait rien de normal et elle était en train de reprendre des forces après la brève accalmie qui leur avait permis de sortir. Sans feu, et avec cette tempête, Camelot allait beaucoup souffrir pendant les jours qui allaient suivre.

 

* * *

 


	5. Scène 4

**Scène 4 : Un Dragon dans la forêt**

 

Pourquoi y avait-il donc des arbres à l'intérieur du château ? Et du vent ? Énormément de vent. Il faisait froid et le bruit du vent dans les feuilles était assourdissant. Les arbres se balançaient dangereusement. A moins que ce ne soit les lustres du château ?

Un dragon couronné se promenait entre les arbres... Non, il se promenait dans les couloirs de Camelot.

Un arbre... Non un lustre ! Enfin peu importe ! Quelque chose allait tomber sur le dragon. Elle devait se réveiller et l'empêcher.

 

* * *

 


	6. Scène 5

**Scène 5 : L'Arbre**

 

« Il faudrait peut-être mieux rentrer. » cria Merlin.

Mais le bruit de la tempête était maintenant beaucoup trop fort. Arthur ne l'entendit pas. Merlin répéta ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fallut s'y reprendre une troisième fois pour que le Prince l'entende. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à ses chevaliers. Son serviteur n'avait peut-être pas tort. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer dans ses conditions. Avec le bruit de la tempête, il était impossible de donner le moindre ordre et la pluie s'était remise à tomber.

« Nous rentrons, dit-il au chevalier qui se trouvait tout prêt de lui. Dis-le aux autres. »

Petit à petit, les Chevaliers de Camelot prirent la direction du château. Arthur les laissa passer devant lui. Bientôt, ils ne furent plus que deux dans la forêt. Lui et Merlin.

« Merlin ! »

Mais son serviteur était encore en train de rêvasser. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Merlin ! »

Il venait de crier plus fort mais le nom de l'autre jeune homme fut couvert par un craquement assourdissant. Mais le Prince réussit à entendre distinctement le cri que poussa Merlin tout de suite après.

« Arthur ! »

 

 

* * *

 


	7. Scène 6

**Scène 6 : Ce que la Magie demande**

 

Eolhsand s'était réveillée en sursaut et elle sentait un danger imminent. Imminent mais non probable. Elle pouvait, devait, l'empêcher. Sous le regard surpris de Guenièvre, elle se précipita hors de sa chambre et se mit à courir dans les couloirs du château.

**Merlin où es-tu ?**

L'Enchanteur avait vite compris que dans certains circonstance, les images étaient beaucoup plus pertinentes que les mots lorsqu'il était question de communication mentale.

Pendant un court instant, Eolhsand vit des arbres dans les couloirs de Camelot. Prenant cette image comme point de départ, elle lui montra le rêve qu'elle venait de faire.

L'Enchanteur avait compris.

La Barde pouvait maintenant se calmer. Merlin s'occupait de tout mais la sensation de danger ne l'avait toujours pas quittée. C'était proche... Et cela aurait lieu à Camelot... Mais ce n'était pas probable.

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait qu'à se laisser guider. Cela marchait toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la salle du conseil. Oh non la Magie ne pouvait pas lui demander une chose pareille ! Sauver Uther... Pas question !

 

 

* * *

 


	8. Scène 7

**Scène 7 : Une vie sauve**

 

La première mesure d'Uther avait été d'envoyer son fils à la recherche du sorcier qui était la cause de cette tempête mais il devait aussi être à l'origine de leur incapacité à allumer le moindre feu. Il s'agissait maintenant de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire. Sans feu, Camelot n'allait pas tenir très longtemps, surtout avec la tempête qui grondait à l'extérieur.

« Nous n'avons aucun blessé pour le moment, était en train de dire Gaïus, mais avec cette tempête...

-Quand le Prince aura trouver le sorcier, la tempête ne sera plus un problème.

-Oui mais combien de temps allons-nous mettre à le trouver ? Cette tempête...

-Les tempêtes ont toujours une fin.

-Pas celles qui sont magiques.

-Ce n'est qu'une tempête.

-Cette tempête n'est pas normale. Nous le savons tous. »

Uther gardait le silence. Il laissa ses conseillers se disputer sur l'implication de la magie dans toute cette affaire pendant quelques minutes. En vérité, il n'y avait pas à se disputer. Un sorcier était derrière tout ça. Il ne fallait pas en douter.

« Arthur le trouvera, affirma-t-il. Gaïus !

-Oui Sire ?

-Tous les gens présents dans la cours se sont-ils réfugiés dans le château ? »

Le début de la réponse du vieux médecin fut masqué par un grincement sinistre. Tous les hommes présents dans la salle levèrent la tête. Le lustre se balançait lentement.

« Nous les avons tous réunis dans la grande salle, répéta Gaïus, et nous... »

Un nouveau grincement couvrit la phrase. Nouveau coup d'œil en l'air. Le balancement du lustre se faisait plus fort.

« Nous leur avons distribué des couvertures, reprit le vieux médecin, et... »

Ce furent plusieurs coups rapides contre le bois de la porte de la salle du conseil qui l'interrompirent cette fois-ci. Uther fit signe au garde qui se trouvait à l'entrée d'ouvrir la porte.

« Ma Dame, fit Uther en voyant Eolhsand entrer, l'air complètement paniquée.

-Sire que se passe-t-il ? Je viens de me réveiller et on m'a dit qu'il était impossible d'allumer le moindre feu. »

Uther se leva et s'avança vers elle.

« Tout va bien ma Dame. Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux. Gaïus passera...

-C'est un sorcier c'est ça, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Camelot est attaqué ? »

-Ma Dame... » commença à dire Uther pour la rassurer.

Du coin de l'œil, Eolhsand observait le lustre qui n'avait pas cessé de se balancer. Elle en retenait presque son souffle et elle n'écoutait pas le moins du monde les paroles d'Uther.

« Ma Dame, l'appela-t-il.

-Oui... Excusez-moi Sire. L'inquiétude... »

Un « bang » tonitruant, rapidement suivi de nombreux cliquetis, les fit tous sursauter. Le lustre était tombée. Juste à l'endroit où le Roi se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout le monde regardait le lustre puis ils se mirent tout à regarder Uther et... Et enfin Eolhsand. Si la Barde n'avait pas été là... Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence n'est-ce pas ? Mais nul ne put s'appesantir plus longtemps sur la question car un garde fit soudain irruption dans la salle du conseil.

« Sire, votre fils... Le Prince... Gaïus ! Il faut que Gaïus... Un arbre est tombé sur le Prince et... »

Uther pâlit.

« Gaïus !

-Tout de suite Sire. »

 

* * *

 


	9. Scène 8

**Scène 8 : Rien qu'une flamme**

 

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Uther.

Il s'était assis au chevet de son fils. Athur était toujours inconscient et si pâle. Il ressemblait tant à sa mère en ce moment, à sa mère sur son lit de mort...

« Il va s'en sortir Sire, lui dit Gaïus. D'après Merlin, l'arbre n'a fait que le frôler. Il s'est écarté juste à temps.

-Pourquoi est-il inconscient ?

-Son cheval... Il a fait un écart et Arthur...

-Mais il va se réveiller ?

-Oui Sire. »

Uther réfléchissait.

« Est-ce le sorcier qui a fait ça ?

-Merlin n'a vu personne.

-Et les Chevaliers qui l'accompagnaient ? Où étaient-ils ?

-Arthur leur avait donné l'ordre de rentrer.

-Ils doivent retourner dehors. Ce sorcier...

-Sire avec cette tempête...

-Peu importe Gaïus. Il y a un sorcier dehors et il s'en est pris à Arthur ! »

Le médecin ne répondit pas. Uther se leva.

« Je vais aller leur ordonner moi-même une nouvelle sortie. »

Le Roi quitta la pièce.

« Bien sûr ça ne peut être que de la faute d'un sorcier. » fit Merlin.

Le jeune Enchanteur n'avait pas quitté la chambre d'Arthur depuis qu'il avait ramené le Prince à Camelot.

« Tu connais le Roi. »

Merlin soupira. Gaïus sourit.

« Je devrais t'adresser quelques félicitations. » lui dit le vieil homme.

Merlin le regarda sans comprendre.

« L'arbre a touché Arthur n'est-ce pas ? Il y a quelques restes de magie sur lui.

-J'ai... Je... C'était la seule solution. J'ai vu l'arbre trop tard. J'ai réagi trop tard. J'ai réussi à... »

Gaïus se décomposa. Il voyait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Si jamais...

« T'a-t-il vu ?

-Non. Enfin je ne crois pas. L'arbre... »

Merlin se tut en entendant quelqu'un frapper.

« Entrez. » fit Gaïus.

La porte s'ouvrit. Guenièvre et Eolhsand entrèrent. La Barde soutenait sa servante qui était en larme. En voyant Arthur, Guenièvre courut jusqu'au lit et s'assit à son chevet, à la place où se trouvait Uther quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle prit la main du Prince.

**Elle a failli se précipiter ici en apprenant la nouvelle mais avec Uther...**

Un coup d'œil à Guenièvre. Des regards qui s'échangent. Oui. Eolhsand n'avait pas tort.

« Gaïus. » appela Guenièvre.

Le médecin s'approcha d'elle.

« Il va s'en sortir Gaïus ? » demanda la jeune servante.

Il ne put que lui répéter ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Uther. Le vieil homme se tourna ensuite vers Merlin et Eolhsand. L'Enchanteur et la Barde discutaient silencieusement. Il devait les rejoindre. Ils avaient beaucoup de chose à se dire.

Eolhsand était en train de féliciter Merlin. Comme il l'avait fait lui-même.

**Je n'étais pas vraiment seul,** répondit Merlin.

Silence. Quelques images passèrent de l'Enchanteur à la Barde.

**Oh... Je ne l'avais même pas remarqué.**

**Ta... Ta Magie est plus facile à manipuler que la mienne pour ce genre de sort. Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir demander la permission.**

**Tu n'es pas le genre de personne qui en ferait mauvais usage de toute façon.**

**Il oublie de vous dire quelque chose Eolhsand.**

Elle regarda Merlin dans les yeux après l'intervention de Gaïus. De nouvelles visions de l'évènement passèrent entre eux.

**T'a-t-il...**

La Barde regarda Arthur. Mais il était inconscient...

**Non. Il n'a rien vu. Il ne voit jamais rien de toute façon.**

Un silence. Ils devaient se raccrocher à cette idée pour le moment. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire. Arthur, et ce qu'il avait pu voir, n'était pas le plus important. Pas vraiment. Il y avait d'autres choses à faire. Tout d'abord le feu...

**Et avec la Magie** , proposa Merlin. **Est-ce que nous pouvons...**

Gaïus et Eolhsand se regardèrent. C'était une possibilité mais allumer un feu par magie alors que Guenièvre était présente dans la pièce... Ils devaient partir mais quitter le chevet du Prince paraitrait suspect. Ils pouvaient toujours attendre mais...

Merlin remarqua une bougie tout prêt de la fenêtre. Il regarda Guenièvre. Pouvait-elle la voir ? Non. Il y avait le baldaquin. Il sourit.

Eolhsand se plaça devant lui. Elle avait compris ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

« Forbearnan. »

La jeune servante ne l'entendit pas murmurer, ni ne vit les yeux d'or.

Merlin, Gaïus et Eolhsand observèrent attentivement la bougie. Une petite flamme était apparue peu après le murmure de l'Enchanteur. Elle grandit puis s'éteignit comme si quelqu'un l'avait soufflée.

**C'est possible** **mais** **...**

**Attendez Gaïus. J'aimerais aussi...**

Après un coup d'œil à sa servante, la Barde attrapa la main de Merlin.

**Tu me permets ?**

A peine Merlin eut-il donner son accord qu'une flamme apparut devant ses yeux. La seconde suivante, la bougie s'allumait... Et ne s'éteignit pas.

**Comment...**

**Le feu du Dragon Gaïus.**

Eolhsand leva soudain la tête. Elle cherchait quelque chose.

**Il y a quelqu'un...**

L'alerte était donnée. Guenièvre se rendit alors compte de la tension qui avait saisi les trois autres personnes qui se trouvaient avec elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai cru entendre... » commença à dire Gaïus.

La jeune femme tendit l'oreille. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour réussir à entendre ce qui avait dû attirer l'attention du vieil homme. De légers craquements puis un sorte de crissement. Comme une lame qu'on sortait lentement d'un fourreau. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les armes qui ornaient les murs de la chambre d'Arthur. L'une des épées... Quelques secondes plus tard, elle flottait dans les airs comme si quelqu'un d'invisible la tenait.

L'épée ne fut bientôt plus le seul objet à léviter de la sorte. D'autres armes, épées et poignards mais aussi de simples objets un verre, un bol, une chaise avaient quitté leur emplacement initial pour...

« Baissez-vous ! » cria Merlin.

Tous les objets se mirent à tournoyer dans les airs. Gare à ceux qui se trouvaient sur leur trajectoire. Il n'y avait que la bougie allumée qui ne bougeait pas. Et si...

Merlin rampa jusqu'à la fenêtre, se leva prestement puis se baissa tout aussi vite tout en soufflant la bougie mais la flamme refusait de s'éteindre.

**Il n'y a que moi Merlin ! Mais je dois...**

Eolhsand se rapprocha de lui aussi vite qu'elle put. Une chaise lui rasa le crâne l'obligeant à s'arrêter pendant un court instant puis elle tendit le bras et lui toucha le genou. Merlin vit une flamme s'éteindre dans l'esprit de la Barde puis ce fut le tour de la bougie.

Tous les objets se figèrent et tombèrent par terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Guenièvre en se relevant.

Merlin, Gaïus et Eolhsand se regardèrent. Ils avaient bien quelques éléments de réponses à cette question mais ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment lui les fournir, ils restèrent donc silencieux.

Gwen les observait attentivement. Elle sentait bien qu'on lui cachait quelque chose, qu'ils devaient avoir des idées à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Après tout, Gaïus avait été un sorcier et il continuait de conseiller Uther sur la magie. Eolhsand était une barde et avait donc dû connaître des Druides. Et Merlin... Merlin était l'apprenti de Gaïus et il avait accompagné Arthur dans tous les combats que le Prince avait mené contre des sorciers ou des créatures magiques...

« C'est le sorcier de tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ils n'eurent pas à répondre à cette question car Arthur leur apporta une diversion. Il s'était réveillé et redressé.

« Merlin... »

Le Prince se leva et se rapprocha de son serviteur, l'air menaçant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma chambre !? »

Le jeune homme regarda le Prince. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour comprendre ce qu'Arthur venait de dire... Il finit pas éclater de rire. Non. Arthur n'avait rien vu. Comme d'habitude.

« Merlin... »

 

* * *

 


	10. Scène 9

**Scène 9 : Le Feu du Dragon**

 

La nuit avait déjà été longue. Beaucoup avaient fini par aller se coucher mais le sommeil tardait à venir pour quelques habitants du château. Arthur avait voulu se lancer de nouveau à la poursuite du sorcier qui était la cause de tous leurs soucis mais Gaïus lui avait ordonné de se reposer. Pour cette nuit au moins. Gaïus était ensuite retourné à son cabinet pour se coucher et Arthur avait donné son congé à Merlin mais au lieu de suivre le vieil homme, l'Enchanteur s'était dirigé vers une chambre voisine à celle d'Arthur. Il y passait la majeure partie de ces nuit ces derniers temps. Il entra sans s'annoncer ou plutôt, il avait annoncé sa venue dès qu'il avait quitté la chambre du Prince.

Eolhsand était assisse par terre, devant la cheminée. Après avoir fermé la porte, tout en s'assurant que personne n'entre après lui, Merlin la rejoignit. Il s'assit à ses côtés et Eolhsand lui tendit la main. Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Ce n'est qu'un test.

-Que tu as déjà fait. Tu as vu le résultat.

-Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure Merlin... »

Il soupira. Il savait à quel point elle était têtue mais... Il finit tout de même par prendre la main de la Barde. La flamme apparut devant ses yeux puis un feu s'alluma dans la cheminée.

« Un jour il faudra...

-Chut Merlin ! »

Bientôt, il sentit une présence. Comme dans la chambre d'Arthur, Eolhsand éteignit le feu. La présence disparut.

« Pourquoi le feu ? Demanda Merlin.

-Gaïus et moi en avons un peu parlé. Nous avons la même opinions à ce sujet. »

Un court silence.

« Tu n'as jamais connu le Samain Merlin. Le vrai. Pas la mascarade d'Uther. »

Il l'écoutait attentivement.

« Le moment de la fête et le temps qu'elle dure n'ont pas changé. Le feu aussi est toujours là mais...

-El ?

-Avant, le jour même du Samain, avant que la nuit ne tombe, les gens éteignaient le feu dans leur maison puis ils la quittaient. Ils rejoignaient les Druides et les Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion. Là, devant le Roi et le peuple, nous allumions un immense feu et un immense festin commençait. C'était... C'était magnifique et à la fin du Samain, chacun repartait avec une braise du feu que nous avions allumé. Pour les protéger tout au long de l'année à venir. »

Merlin réfléchissait.

« Cette... Cette chose que tu sens... Elle veut que nous suivions les rites de l'Ancienne Religion ?

-Elle veut surtout tuer Uther et Arthur.

-Je sais mais... »

Il avait lui aussi parlé avec Gaïus de ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Je sais que Gaïus pense à un fantôme, dit-il. Es-tu du même avis ?

-La chose que je sens a été humaine. Les émotions que je sens sont celles d'être humain.

-C'est donc bien un fantôme ?

-C'est la solution la plus probable.

-As-tu vu quelque chose ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« La mort. Plusieurs fois mais ça n'était pas probable.

-Ils ne courent donc aucun danger ?

-Oui et non. Si nous n'agissons pas, ça pourrait devenir certain. »

Merlin réfléchissait.

« Et si nous parlions à ses fantômes ? Pourrions-nous les convaincre de partir ?

-C'est dangereux. Les fantômes n'ont pas nos scrupules. Si nous nous mettons en travers de leur chemin...

-Où est passé ton sens de l'aventure El ? »

Les lèvres d'Eolhsand se serrèrent. Il l'avait vexée mais elle finit par sourire. Après tout c'était de bonne guerre mais elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

« Tu veux refaire un test ? » lui demanda-t-elle en tendant de nouveau la main vers lui.

Il observa longuement la main tendue. Sans la prendre.

« Pourquoi ? Finit-il par lui demander. Pourquoi dois-tu me toucher pour allumer ce feu ? »

Elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. L'idée de lui mentir lui traversa même l'esprit pendant un moment. Finalement, elle soupira et répondit :

« Imagine-nous comme deux moitiés d'un dragon Merlin.

-Pardon ?

-C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas allumer ce feu seule. Sans toi, sans un Dragonnier, je ne suis qu'une moitié de Dragon et ce feu...

-Es-tu en train de dire que c'est vraiment le même feu qu'un Dragon ? Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un nom.

-Non, ce n'est pas qu'un nom. »

Une certaine mélancolie s'empara de la Barde. Elle se souvenait de la Vallée, du Samain dans la Vallée.

« Le feu d'un dragon est particulier Merlin. Contrôlable... Puissant...

-Je le sais. Kilgarrah... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se souvenait des difficultés qu'ils avaient eu à éteindre les feux de Kilgarrah, des ravages qu'ils avaient fait. Un feu normal n'aurait jamais pu faire autant de mal.

« Uther aimait utiliser le feu pour nous tuer, reprit Eolhsand. Nous périssions par où nous avions pêché... »

Elle souffrait. Merlin posa la main sur son genou.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler.

-Il faudra bien que je le fasse un jour Merlin. Tu es le fils de mon frère. Tu dois savoir ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'Uther nous a fait. Et tu as toujours voulu des réponses non ?

-J'en ai eu et cela me suffit pour le moment. »

Il ne disait qu'à moitié la vérité mais...

« Je sais ce que cela te fait d'en parler. » finit-il par dire.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence pendant un long moment. D'un commun accord, sans échanger le moindre mot, ils décidèrent que cette conversation était terminée pour le moment. Plus tard, peut-être, serait-il temps de la reprendre...

« Comment allons-nous parler au fantôme ? Demanda Merlin.

-La possession. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus simple.

-Gaïus m'a expressément interdit de le faire. C'est trop dangereux.

-Tout dépend de la personne qui est possédée. Si c'est toi, et si le fantôme réussit à utiliser tes pouvoirs, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau c'est vrai.

-Ne peut-on pas simplement lui parler ?

-Nous ne pouvons pas entendre ses réponses de toute façon.

-En lui donnant de quoi écrire ?

-Manipuler des objets épuise les fantômes. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils n'ont pas encore fait nouvelles tentatives contre Arthur et son père... »

Merlin soupira. Il n'y avait donc aucune solution.

« Pourquoi sont-ils apparus maintenant ?

-C'est le Samain Merlin. Le voile entre les mondes est moins épais à cette époque de l'année. Un sorcier a pu très facilement les invoquer. »

L'Enchanteur émit un petit ricanement.

« En fait Uther n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-J'en ai bien peur. »

Un couinement et des grattements contre le bois de la porte attirèrent soudain leur attention.

**Sweostor ne peut pas rentrer. Laissez entre** **r** **Sweostor.**

Merlin se leva et alla ouvrir. Il n'y avait rien dehors pour le moment mais la petite Dragonne apparut en franchissant la porte.

**Gaïus a un message.**

« Que veut-il ? »

**Il a dit à Sweosotr de venir ici et de vous dire que vous ne deviez pas faire de bêtises comme se laisser posséder par un fantôme dont on ne savait rien.**

Merlin et Eolhsand se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. Étaient-ils donc tous deux si prévisibles ?

**Gaïus a aussi dit qu'il fallait faire des recherches et qu'il vous attendait tous les deux pour faire ça demain.**

« Si Gaïus l'a dit... » murmura Merlin.

Il se tourna vers la Barde.

« A demain en ce cas, lui dit-il.

-A tout à l'heure plutôt. » répondit-elle en souriant.

 

* * *

 


	11. Scène 10

**Scène 10 : Cauchemar en Cuisine**

 

Peu après l'aube, la tempête cessa d'un coup, sans que l'on sache pourquoi mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les ennuis de Camelot étaient terminés. Il était encore et toujours impossible d'allumer le moindre feu. Hersende n'en croyait d'ailleurs pas ses yeux. L'aube était levée et ses cuisines étaient froides, vides... Et rien n'était à sa place. Des assiettes et des coupes étaient empilées dans la cheminées. On avait jeté le pain dans la fontaine qui approvisionnait les cuisines en eau. Les légumes semblaient avoir décidé de mener une bataille rangée contre la charcuterie pendant la nuit. Jambons, poireaux, saucissons et citrouilles jonchaient maintenant le sol de la cuisine, tous plus ou moins éventrés.

Qu'est-ce qu'on avait fait à sa cuisine ?

Petit à petit, les autres serviteurs arrivèrent. Ils se mirent à ranger et à laver les cuisines du château mais parfois, alors que l'on croyait avoir rangé un ustensile, il disparaissait pour réapparaître à un tout autre endroit. Bientôt, les autres domestiques du château rapportèrent des aventures similaires. On avait versé de la teinture dans l'eau du lavoir et on y avait jeté tous les draps qui venaient d'être lavés. Aux écuries tout le fourrage avait disparu. On le retrouva bien plus tard, dans plusieurs chambres inoccupées du château...

Les histoires de ce type s'accumulèrent rapidement et la rumeur commence à enfler sérieusement en milieu de la journée.

Camelot était hanté.

 

* * *

 


	12. Scène 11

**Scène 11 : Des soupçons de Magie**

 

Arthur entra dans le bureau de son père peu après s'être levé. Il voulait le rassurer sur son état mais aussi lui confier ce qu'il voulait faire. Dès que cette entrevue serait terminée, il se remettrait à la recherche du sorcier.

Uther ne cilla même pas à l'arrivée de son fils. Bien sûr, il était rassuré de le voir sur pied, sain et sauf, mais il était Roi et un Roi ne devait pas montrer ouvertement ce genre d'émotion. Il lui demanda tout de même comment il allait. Même si la réponse que lui donna Arthur était rassurante, il lui ordonna d'aller voir Gaïus avant d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit d'autre. Son fils répondit qu'il allait obéir de suite à cet ordre puis qu'il repartirait ensuite à la recherche du sorcier.

Intérieurement Uther se félicita de cette initiative. Il avait bien élevé Arthur. Avec lui, son héritage resterait intact et la magie et ses maléfices ne feraient plus aucun mal.

Arthur avait encore une chose à dire à son père avant de partir. Il s'en voulait de lui rapporter les rumeurs des domestiques mais avec tout le monde qui se trouvait à Camelot en ce moment, mieux valait éviter les mouvements de panique.

« Père, le bruit commence à courir que le château est hanté. »

Uther ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Je sais Arthur. »

Son père se leva et se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre. D'habitude, à cette période de l'année, un énorme feu qu'on ne cessait d'alimenter chauffait et éclairait la cour de Camelot. Mais pas cette année. Le matin, peu après la fin de la tempête, plusieurs chevaliers avaient essayé de rallumer le feu mais il était encore et toujours impossible de le faire. Uther maudit intérieurement le sorcier qui était la cause de tous leurs problèmes.

« Père ? »

Il n'y eut d'abord qu'un silence.

« C'est le Samain Arthur. »

Le Prince ne répondit pas. Son père semblait être sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important.

« Tu sais ce que cela signifie n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est la nouvelle année et nous cherchons à nous protéger des sorciers...

-Pas pour nous Arthur. Sais-tu ce que signifie le Samain pour les sorciers ? »

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? On lui avait juste enseigné que les sorciers étaient maléfiques. Rien de plus. Le Prince ne savait rien ou presque à propos de leurs traditions et de leurs croyances.

« Le voile entre les mondes est plus mince à cette époque de l'année, lui dit Uther. Le sorcier a très bien pu profiter de cette occasion pour invoquer des fantômes. »

Le Roi se retourna pour regarder son fils.

« Profite de ta visite à Gaïus pour l'interroger à ce sujet.

-Bien père.

-Pose aussi quelques questions à Dame Eolhsand. Les contes sur le Samain sont nombreux.

-Je le ferais. »

Le Prince quitta ensuite la pièce. Yvain l'avait attendu à l'extérieur. L'enfant attendait impatiemment ses ordres.

« Nous allons voir Gaïus. » lui dit-il.

Yvain inclina la tête et le suivit jusqu'au cabinet du médecin. Arthur était sur le point de frapper mais...

« Vous savez bien que ce genre de magie est extrêmement dangereuse Eolhsand. »

Arthur suspendit son geste. Avait-il bien entendu ?

 

* * *

 


	13. Scène 12

**Scène 12 : Un débat sur la Magie**

 

Eolhsand était arrivée au cabinet de Gaïus tôt. Très tôt même. Avant que Merlin ne soit levé. Elle mit très vite au courant le vieil homme à propos des rumeurs qui commençaient à envahir le château. Cela n'avait guère étonné Gaïus. Si eux même avaient soupçonné la présence de fantôme, ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que les autres s'en rendent compte.

Ils se mirent très vite au travail. Les fantômes étaient un vaste sujet. Les livres s'accumulèrent rapidement et il n'y avait plus aucune table de libre dans la pièce quand Merlin sortit de sa chambre en baillant avec Sweostor dans ses bras.

**Maman Grande Sœur !** S'exclama joyeusement la Dragonne en s'échappant des bras de l'Enchanteur.

Sweostor se laissa câliner avec plaisir tandis que Merlin et Gaïus discutaient.

« Tu vas être en retard pour réveiller Arthur, lui fit remarquer le vieil homme.

-Yvain s'en charge.

-Merlin, Yvain n'est pas un serviteur...

-Mais ça lui fait plaisir de réveiller Arthur !

-Merlin...

-D'accord ! D'accord ! J'ai compris ! »

Il retourna à sa chambre en disant.

« Je m'habille et je lui apporte son déjeuner.

-Cela me paraît compromis Merlin, fit Eolhsand sans cesser de caresser Sweostor. Si j'ai bien compris, Hersende a laissé entendre que rien n'y personne ne sortirait de sa cuisine tant qu'elles n'auront pas retrouvées une propreté absolue. »

Merlin s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? »

Il regarda Gaïus.

« Que s'est-il passé pendant que je dormais ?

-Le fantôme a fait des siennes dans les cuisines, le renseigna la vieil homme.

-Des blessés ?

-Aucun. Il s'est contenté de tout déranger et a cassé quelques quelques petites choses.

-C'est étrange... »

Gaïus confirma. Si le fantôme avait regagné suffisamment de force pour faire ce qu'il avait fait dans les cuisines, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas pris à Arthur ou à Uther ?

« Pourrait-il y avoir plusieurs fantômes ? » Demanda Merlin tout haut.

Cela semblait possible. Sans oublier qu'Arthur et son père avaient été attaqué au même moment ou presque...

« Tout dépend de la manière dont le Voile a été ouvert, répondit Gaïus.

-Et du Sorcier qui les a invoqué. » ajouta Eolhsand.

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

« Existe-t-il un moyen de savoir tout ça ?

-On en revient toujours à la même chose Merlin. Il faut interroger les fantômes pour le savoir.

-Mais diront-ils la vérité ?

-On dit que les fantômes ne peuvent mentir aux vivants. »

Des fantômes... Merlin repensa à l'année précédente, au fantôme d'Ygerne que Morgause avait invoqué.

« Pourquoi étions-nous capable de la voir ? » se demanda-t-il tout haut.

Gaïus et Eolhsand le regardèrent sans comprendre. Le jeune homme leur expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé avec Arthur et Morgause. La Barde et le médecin échangèrent un bref coup d'œil.

« Morgause sûrement, lui dit Eolhsand.

-Il y a plusieurs façons de faire voir un fantôme, expliqua ensuite Gaïus. Les potions ou te lier avec le fantôme que tu invoques.

-Morgause a dû utiliser cette seconde option. Cela te permet aussi de les contrôler.

-Pouvons-nous le faire avec les fantômes qui sont à Camelot ?

-Non, répondit Gaïus. Tu dois te lier au fantôme au moment où tu l'invoques pour que cela marche.

-Pas toujours, fit remarquer Eolhsand.

-Pas si nous ne savons pas qui sont ses fantômes et un Sorcier ne peut se lier qu'à un nombre limité d'entre eux.

-Alors faisons des potions, suggéra Merlin.

-Non, répondit le vieux médecin. Nous ne faisons rien du tout tant que nous ne savons pas à quoi nous avons affaire.

-Ce sont des fantômes, répliqua l'Enchanteur, et ils veulent la mort d'Uther et d'Arthur.

-Je veux tout de même que nous parlions à ces fantômes. Il y aurait peut-être un moyen de...

-Oh je vois ce que vous voulez faire Gaïus, l'interrompit Eolhsand. L'idée est excellente. »

Merlin les regardaient. Lui ne voyait pas quelle était l'idée de Gaïus.

« Les fantômes sont la pour une raison Merlin et nous allons les aider. »

Pardon ? Gaïus n'était quand même pas en train de...

« Les fantômes ont des désirs, ajouta le médecin. Si nous sommes capables de faire un marché avec eux... »

Merlin avait compris.

« Mais nous devons leur parler. »

Ils en revenaient encore et toujours à ça.

« La possession est le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec les fantômes, intervint Eolhsand. Surtout dans notre cas puisque nous ne savons pas qui ils sont.

-Vous savez bien que ce genre de magie est extrêmement dangereuse Eolhsand... »

Gaïus allait poursuivre sur sa lancée mais la Barde leva la main pour lui faire signe de se taire.

**Arthur... Yvain...**

Ils échangèrent tous les trois un regard inquiet.

**A-t-il entendu ?**

**Il se pose des questions.**

Ils devaient continuer à parler pour éviter toute suspicion.

« Je le sais bien Gaïus mais cette période de l'année est propice à la réalisation de ce type de sort. Même si le Sorcier n'est pas puissant...

-Oui mais sa puissance va tout de même conditionner celle du fantôme qu'il a invoqué.

-C'est ce que pensait le Gwevyl le Mage mais Sigun, un druide, était d'un tout autre avis. »

Tandis qu'ils se « disputaient » sur le sujet de l'invocation des fantômes, Merlin était rapidement retourné à sa chambre pour s'habiller puis il était ressorti.

« Tu es en retard pour réveiller Arthur. » lui dit Gaïus.

Merlin lui fit un clin d'œil tout en courant jusqu'à la porte.

« Je suis sûr que son altesse crétine... » commença-t-il à dire en l'ouvrant.

Le jeune homme se tut en voyant qui se trouvait derrière.

« Finis donc ta phrase Merlin, ordonna Arthur en entrant dans le cabinet de Gaïus, Yvain sur ses talons.

-J'allais dire... Que son Altesse Royale Arthur Pendragon doit encore dormir bien tranquillement et doit rêver de...

-Merlin la ferme ! »

Silence.

« Et tu n'es qu'un idiot.

-Crétin. »

Un nouveau silence que Gaïus brisa.

« Que désirez-vous Sire ?

-Mon père veut que vous m'examiniez avant que je parte à la recherche du Sorcier. »

Le médecin inclina la tête. Eolhsand se leva.

« Je vais donc vous laisser.

-Ne partez pas tout de suite ma Dame. »

Eolhsand se figea.

Arthur réfléchissait. Comment présenter la chose ? Comment aborder le sujet ? Ce qu'il venait d'entendre... Eolhsand avait des contact avec les Druides. Soit. Mais Gaïus... Gaïus était au service de son père depuis tant d'année. Il avait renoncé à la magie pour...

« Gaïus... »

Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Forte heureusement, Gaïus parut comprendre sa gêne.

« Oh... vous nous avez entendu. »

Arthur acquiesça. Gaïus et Eolhsand s'entreregardèrent.

« Avez-vous entendu les bruits qui commencent à courir dans le château Sire, lui demanda le vieil homme.

-Oui.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs pour le moment bien sûr mais au vue de la période de l'année... J'ai donc décidé de faire quelques recherches sur le sujet et Eolhsand... »

Nul besoin de poursuivre. Arthur avait compris mais la discussion qu'il avait surprise restait quand même curieuse.

« De quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

-Les livres ne sont pas toujours du même avis sur le sujet. Eolhsand et moi, nous ne faisions que comparer nos connaissances. Connaître la puissance du Sorcier qui a invoqué ces fantômes... »

Ils n'avaient pas tort. Mieux valait connaître la puissance de ce Sorcier s'ils voulaient lutter efficacement contre lui.

« Je préférerais savoir comment me débarrasser des fantômes, leur dit Arthur.

-C'est lié Sire, intervint Eolhsand.

-En effet, poursuivit Gaïus. Tout dépend de la manière dont on été invoqué les fantômes. Le Sorcier en a-t-il invoqué un seul, un en particulier ou s'est-il contenté d'ouvrir le voile et le premier fantôme venu en est sorti.

-Je vois. Et le feu ? Demanda le Prince. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas allumer le moindre feu ? »

Gaïus et Eolhsand échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil puis, l'un comme l'autre, ils regardèrent Merlin.

« Sire... »

Comment dire ?

« Mon père m'a déjà parlé du Samain. Je veux en savoir plus. »

Gaïus se mit donc à lui raconter des faits similaires à ceux que le Barde avait déjà rapporté à Merlin.

« Nous devrions être capables de rallumer le feu bientôt alors ?

-Sans doute Sire. »

Mais Eolhsand n'était pas de cet avis.

**Qu'y a-t-il ?** Lui demanda Merlin.

**Arthur n'arrivera pas à allumer le moindre feu.**

**Pourquoi en es-tu aussi certaine ?**

**Parce que c'est le Samain et lors du Samain, c'est par la magie que le feu s'allume.**

**Tu veux dire que...**

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

**Rien ne nous dit que ce sera vraiment le cas El.**

Elle était dubitative.

**Je soupçonne Gaïus d'être du même avis que moi Merlin.**

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la Barde.

« Tes rêveries continuelles commencent vraiment à devenir exaspérantes. »

L'Enchanteur haussa les épaules.

« As-tu entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

-Vous avez dit que vous étiez un crétin ?

-Idiot.

-J'aurais essayé. »

Arthur soupira et répéta.

« Nous repartons à la recherche de ce sorcier. Gaïus, ma Dame, poursuivez vos recherches. Yvain vous aidera.

-Mais...

-Non Yvain. Nous avons affaire à un sorcier. »

L'enfant resta silencieux. Arthur savait que cet ordre lui faisait de la peine mais il n'était pas question de mettre Yvain en danger.

« Merlin.

-Oui ?

-Va prévenir les autres pendant que Gaïus m'examine.

-Bien. »

Le serviteur s'en alla en courant. Eolhsand se leva.

« Je vais aller chercher Guenièvre. Des mains supplémentaires peuvent toujours servir.

-Merci ma Dame. »

Elle quitta la pièce à son tour. Arthur se tourna ensuite vers Gaïus.

« Vous savez comment ça se passe Sire. »

Le Prince acquiesça.

 

* * *

 


	14. Scène 13

**Scène 13 : Promenade en Forêt**

 

Parfois Merlin se disait qu'il passait vraiment trop de temps à crapahuter dans la forêt pour un serviteur mais bon, c'était Arthur qui décidait. Enfin au moins, ils n'étaient pas en train de chasser. Quoique...

Un large groupe avait quitté Camelot. Au fur et à mesure de leur avancée, de petits groupes de trois ou quatre Chevaliers les quittaient pour aller dans les villages voisins de la Cité mais de nombreux Chevaliers étaient encore avec Arthur. Le groupe avançait donc lentement. Au moins cela laissait du temps à Merlin pour discuter avec Gaïus et Eolhsand. Bon évidemment, cela voulait dire qu'Arthur disputait régulièrement son serviteur parce qu'il rêvassait mais c'était le seul moyen qu'avait Merlin pour participer à la conversation qu'avait le médecin et la Barde à propos de la manière de communiquer avec les fantômes qui se trouvaient actuellement à Camelot.

Eolhsand soutenait que la possession était le meilleur moyen de communiquer avec les revenants. Gaïus trouvait cela trop dangereux. La Barde rétorquait alors qu'il existait plusieurs moyens pour limiter la dangerosité de la chose. Le vieil homme répondait que si quelqu'un les surprenait à ce moment-là, ils finiraient tous les trois sur le bûcher. La première fois, Eolhsand avait rétorqué qu'ils ne risquaient rien puisqu'on ne pouvait pas allumer le moindre feu pour le moment. Cela avait fait éclater de rire Merlin et Arthur lui avait alors jeté un regard assassin.

Eolhsand et Gaïus passaient ensuite à un autre sujet de conversation mais cette histoire de possession revenait régulièrement. Comme s'ils étaient tous trois pris dans une boucle.

Le jeune homme ne participait guère à la conversation mais il écoutait attentivement l'échange. Il avait donc toujours le nez en l'air ce qui finit par énerver Arthur. Vraiment. Au point que le Prince se déplace pour se mettre à côté de lui.

« Léon mène la marche. » ordonna-t-il en même temps.

Il regarda ensuite son serviteur qui cherchait à prendre un air innocent.

« J'aimerais savoir ce que tu as en ce moment ?

-Rien. Rien du tout. »

Merlin lui cachait quelque chose. Arthur le savait.

« Tu es bizarre depuis notre retour. Enfin encore plus bizarre que d'habitude bien sûr. »

Son serviteur garda le silence.

« Tu es inquiet pour ta mère ? » Demanda le Prince.

Toujours pas de réponse.

« La place de Cenred sur le trône n'est pas aussi assurée que nous l'avions d'abord cru, lui dit Arthur, et cela devrait lui prendre du temps pour consolider sa position.

-Il a Morgause, lui rappela Merlin.

-Ce ne serait pas un mouvement prudent. Les lois de Mercia ne sont peut-être pas aussi dure que les nôtres à propos de la magie mais...

-Je sais déjà tout cela Arthur ! »

Oui c'était vrai. Après tout Ealdor était sur les terres de Cenred.

C'est alors que Léon appela Arthur. L'une des patrouilles envoyée dans un des villages voisins étaient de retour. Arthur laissa son serviteur pour aller les voir.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à celui qu'il avait nommé dirigeant de la patrouille.

Ce dernier avait l'air soucieux.

« Nous n'avons jamais réussi à aller jusqu'au village Sire, finit-il par avouer.

-Pardon ?

-Je... Nous avons tourné en rond pendant des heures.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous vous êtes perdus. C'est impossible.

-Nous le savons bien mais...

-Merlin ! » appela Arthur.

Il avait besoin de Merlin, besoin de son savoir sur la magie.

« Des fantômes ou un sorcier est-il capable de faire une chose pareille ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Le serviteur resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant un long moment.

« Un Sorcier a besoin de nous jeter un sort pour faire ce genre de chose mais pas des fantômes. » finit-il par répondre.

 

* * *

 


	15. Scène 14

**Scène 14 : Imagine...**

 

Yvain et Guenièvre étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le cabinet du vieux médecin. Ils échangeaient fréquemment des regards. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment sûrs de leur utilité ici. Comment savoir ce qui était important et ce qui ne l'était pas dans les livres qu'ils consultaient. Au début, ils avaient tous deux cru que des informations sur la manière d'éliminer les fantômes suffiraient mais Gaius les avait très vite détromper. La plupart de ces informations à ce propos étaient fantaisistes... Comme la majorité des informations sur les fantômes en vérité... Et c'était ceci qu'ils cherchaient... Toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur les fantômes.

Il y avait aussi les Livres Interdits. Guenièvre et Yvain n'y touchaient pas. Ils étaient écrits dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion, langue qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, mais ils avaient tous deux ouvert des yeux ronds en constatant que Gaïus avait en sa possession ce genre de livre dans son cabinet. Le vieil homme leur avait assuré qu'il ne s'agissait pas de livre de magie mais pourquoi étaient-ils écrit dans cette langue en ce cas ?

Gaïus et Eolhsand se chargeaient de ces livres évidemment mais Yvain jetait parfois de léger coup d'œil aux pages que la Barde était en train de tourner.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

Un immense cercle à l'intérieur duquel se trouvait des figures géométriques et des signes de l'Ancienne Religion couvrait la majeure partie de la page.

« Un cercle de magie. » répondit automatiquement Eolhsand.

Gaïus se tourna aussitôt vers la Barde mais il ne dit rien. Le regard d'Yvain alla d'Eolhsand au vieil homme. Ils devaient parler par télépathie. Il en était certain.

« A quoi ça sert ? » osa-t-il tout de même demander.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, y compris celui de Guenièvre.

Ce fut encore une fois Eolhsand qui répondit à sa question.

« Il y a autant de moyens d'utiliser la magie que d'utilisateurs, lui dit-elle. Les cercles font partie des grandes lignes que l'on peut utiliser avec les mots, les gestes, les potions ou les pensées et tu peux donc combiner toutes ses grandes lignes pour lancer un sort. Les possibilités sont infinies ou presque.

-C'est effrayant, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Gwen.

-Tout dépend de la puissance du Sorcier. Les cercles et la langue de l'Ancienne Religion sont souvent utilisés par les Sorciers les moins puissants tandis que faire appel à la Magie par les gestes ou la simple pensée est le signe de mage puissant. »

Le regard que Gaïus posait sur Eolhsand était de plus en plus insistant.

« Quant à la combinaison... »

La Barde se tut et regarda Gaïus.

« Je crois que je vais arrêter mes explications là-dessus. » conclut-elle.

Yvain, et même Guenièvre, en parurent presque déçus.

Un coup rapide à la porte se fit alors entendre et un chevalier fit ensuite irruption dans la pièce.

« Gaïus nous avons besoin de vous dans la Grande Salle.

-Des blessés ? Des malades ?

-Des blessés. Des enfants jouaient et...

-Je vois. »

Gaïus se tourna vers Yvain.

« En l'absence de Merlin peux-tu m'assister ?

-Bien sûr Gaïus. »

Le vieil homme quitta donc la pièce en compagnie de l'enfant et du Chevalier. Guenièvre et Eolhsand se remirent au travail.

« Vous savez beaucoup de choses sur la magie. » dit soudain la jeune femme.

Elle le savait bien sûr mais c'était toujours troublant de voir et d'entendre la femme blanche en parler aussi ouvertement.

« Cela te dérange ?

-C'est... C'est dangereux d'en savoir autant... Surtout lorsque l'on habite à Camelot.

-Je le sais bien Guenièvre. »

Eolhsand lui sourit.

« Mais avoir des connaissances ne veut pas dire que je sais les utiliser.

-Ma Dame ! Protesta la jeune femme. Si on vous entendez... »

Le sourire de la Barde s'élargit.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive le moindre mal ma Dame. Certaines... Certaines personnes pourraient profiter de vos connaissance pour vous accusez de bien pire. »

Eolhsand redevint sérieuse.

« Tout ceci parce que le Roi m'a offert une place à ses côtés pour le Samain ? N'est-ce pas un peu disproportionné ?

-Je ne veux pas dire que quelqu'un le fera ! Je n'accuse personne, s'empressa de dire la jeune femme. Je veux juste dire que vous devriez être plus prudente ma Dame. »

Elle s'inquiétait juste pour celle qui était devenue sa nouvelle maîtresse mais...

« Vous aimez parler de magie n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide.

-En effet, répondit Eolhsand.

-Pourquoi ? Alors que la magie peut faire tellement de mal ?

-Ce n'est pas la Magie qui fait le mal Guenièvre. Ce sont les gens qui l'utilisent.

-Mais c'est la magie qui les corrompt !

-Et pourquoi cela serait-il la faute de la magie ?

-Parce que... Parce qu'elle est maléfique. »

Guenièvre savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse mais...

« Tu as peur de la Magie n'est-ce pas ?

-Qui n'en... »

La servante se tut. Eolhsand ne semblait pas avoir peur de la magie. Gaïus non plus. Elle les avait entendu discuter et ce n'était pas de la peur qui ressortait de leur conversation. Du respect... Une certaine crainte... Mais pas la peur que la magie inspirait à la majorité des habitants de Camelot.

« Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas peur ? Osa-t-elle demander.

-Parce que je sais de quoi elle est capable.

-Mais nous le savons aussi ! C'est bien pour ça que... »

Elle se tut en sentant le regard de la Barde posée sur elle. Non, comprit-elle soudain, elle ne connaissait pas la magie. Pas comme Eolhsand... Ou Gaïus. Un horrible soupçon la saisit. La Barde était-elle... Non. Elle ne serait pas ici si c'était le cas.

« Imagine Guenièvre, lui dit-elle soudain. Juste pendant un instant, imagine que tu aies un ami, un frère ou une sœur qui possède des pouvoirs... Depuis sa naissance... Ou qui les découvre en grandissant... Que ferais-tu ?

-Je... Je ne sais pas. »

Elle était sincère. Elle ne savait vraiment pas et elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à cette question.

« Votre... Votre frère est un sorcier ? »

D'après les bruits qui courraient de la château, le frère d'Eolhsand était l'un des Rois qui allaient venir prochainement à Camelot et pourtant...

« Il s'agit de mon petit frère, précisa soudain la Barde comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Mon grand frère n'a aucun pouvoir.

-Votre frère est un sorcier... »

Guenièvre ne savait pas quoi faire de cette information.

« Non mon frère n'était pas un Sorcier mais il avait des pouvoirs. »

La servante ne voyait pas où était la différence mais l'autre femme semblait y tenir. Guenièvre ne comprenait pas. Vraiment pas.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous... Avait ! »

Elle venait de réaliser qu'Eolhsand avait parlé au passé.

« Votre frère... »

Sa maîtresse comprit sa question muette.

« Uther n'y est pour rien. Pas vraiment en tout cas. »

Guenièvre ne comprenait vraiment pas.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Pourquoi être venue à Camelot si...

-Je commence à me faire vieille. Parcourir les routes à mon âge...

-Mais il y a d'autres châteaux ! Des châteaux où...

-Je suis là où je dois être Guenièvre.

-Ma Dame ? »

La jeune femme ne comprenait toujours pas et elle savait pertinemment que la réponse qu'on venait de lui donner n'était qu'une pirouette. Elle savait aussi que le temps des confidences était terminée pour le moment mais elle avait une dernière question à lui poser. Elle espérait une réponse claire et franche mais n'y croyait pas vraiment.

« Pourquoi me raconter tout ceci ?

-Car il y a des choses qui doivent être dites. »

La jeune femme crut soudain voir Eolhsand tressaillir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ma Dame ?

-Je vais bien Guenièvre. »

Et d'un ton plus songeur, comme si elle essayait de s'en persuader.

« Tout va bien Guenièvre. »

 

* * *

 


	16. Scène 15

**Scène 15 : Les mots de Nimue**

 

Uther se rendit dans la cour du château dès qu'on lui annonça le retour de son fils mais à son grand déplaisir aucun prisonnier n'accompagnait le groupe qu'Arthur commandait. Son fils semblait aussi extrêmement soucieux. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot après qu'Arthur soit descendu de cheval et c'est en silence qu'ils se dirigèrent jusqu'au bureau d'Uther. Merlin suivit le père et le fils comme s'il était leur ombre et personne ne chercha à contester sa présence lors de l'entrevue qui eu lieu entre Arthur et son père.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le Roi.

-J'ai envoyé plusieurs petits groupes de Chevaliers dans les villages voisins et... Et ils n'y sont jamais arrivés.

-On les a tué ?

-Non père. Ils... Ils n'ont jamais trouvé les villages. Nous avons même eu du mal à revenir au Château.

-Le sorcier ? »

Les nouvelles que venait de lui apporter son fils étaient tout de même plus qu'inquiétantes. Le sorcier qui était en train de s'en prendre à eux devait être extrêmement puissant.

« Père... » commença à dire Arthur.

Le Prince jeta un léger coup d'œil à Merlin. Ils avaient parlé des fantômes sur le chemin du retour. Son serviteur lui avait donné son opinion sur le sujet. Selon Merlin, il n'y avait pas de sorcier. Juste des fantômes. Et si Merlin avait raison ? Et si le véritable danger était à Camelot ?

« Père et si le sorcier était déjà parti ?

-Arthur !

-Et s'il s'était contenté d'invoquer les fantômes ? »

Uther réfléchissait.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Parle avec Gaïus. Demande-lui si des fantômes sont capables de faire tout ça. »

Arthur faillit lui dire qu'ils en étaient capables, que Merlin... Mais ce n'était que la parole d'un serviteur.

« Bien père. »

Le Prince et son serviteur quittèrent ensuite la pièce, laissant derrière eux un Roi inquiet qui pendant un instant repensa aux avertissements de Nimue, la traîtresse.

« Tu peux faire toutes les purges que tu veux Uther. Tu peux tous nous tuer. Il y en aura toujours d'autres et un jour, toi ou ton fils vous serez bien obligés de faire appel à nous car seule la Magie peut lutter contre la Magie. »

La grande prêtresse mentait. Elle ne pouvait que mentir. Sinon comment expliquer toutes les victoire de Camelot contre la Magie ces dernières années ?

 

* * *

 


	17. Scène 16

**Scène 16 : Les Potions**

 

En se dirigeant vers le cabinet de Gaïus, Arthur et Merlin croisèrent le médecin et Yvain.

« Un enfant s'est blessé dans la Grande Salle en jouant. » les renseigna le vieil homme en voyant leurs regards interrogateur.

Le petit groupe retourna au cabinet de Gaïus et y trouva Eolhsand et Guenièvre en train de discuter du Samaïn.

« Si ces fantômes ont été invoqués pendant la fête, peut-être ne resteront-ils actifs que cette semaine, était en train de dire Gwen.

-C'est une possibilité, lui répondit Eolhsand. Gaïus et moi en avons déjà parlé mais...

-Il n'est pas question d'attendre le bon vouloir de ces créatures. Il n'y a eu aucun blessé pour le moment mais cela pourrait changer si nous les laissons agir à leur guise. »

En voyant Arthur, les deux femmes se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Le Prince leur fit signe de se rasseoir puis il mit tout le monde au courant des dernier évènements.

« Le grand avantage qu'ils ont pour le moment est leur invisibilité, déclara Arthur. Si seulement nous pouvions les voir... »

Il regarda Gaïus et Eolhsand. S'il y avait un moyen de changer ça, eux devaient le connaître.

« Tous les moyens que je connais font intervenir la Magie, lui dit Eolhsand.

-Ceux qui ne la font pas intervenir sont extrêmement rares, ajouta Gaïus, mais j'en connais quelques uns. »

L'envie de lever les yeux au ciel d'Eolhsand était palpable pour Merlin et cela le fit sourire. Il savait ce qui causait cette exaspération. Peu importe les moyens utilisés, la Magie était requise pour voir les fantômes mais taire cette implication était obligatoire si l'on faisait face à un Pendragon.

**On dirait bien que notre nuit va encore être courte El.**

**Faire les potions et communiquer avec des fantômes... Cela va prendre du temps en effet.**

**Mais Gaïus n'est toujours pas d'accord pour...**

**Il va avoir besoin de feu pour faire ses potions...**

**El...**

Mais Merlin souriait et elle lui sourit en retour.

 

* * *

 


	18. Scène 17

**Scène 17 : Possession**

 

La grotte où Kilgarrah avait été enfermé paraissait plus grande en l'absence du Grand Dragon. Merlin n'y était pas retourné depuis qu'il l'avait libéré car il n'aimait pas ce lieu mais c'était le seul endroit où ils pourraient accomplir le rituel qu'ils projetaient de faire sans risquer de se faire prendre. Nul ne venait ici après tout. C'était donc le meilleur endroit possible pour faire de la Magie.

Le jeune Enchanteur était à genoux et était en train de tracer un cercle sur le sol. Il était arrivé dans la grotte en premier pour pouvoir le faire. Gaïus et Eolhsand n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre. Ils finissaient les potions pour Arthur.

La Barde précéda le vieux médecin. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en entrant dans la grotte.

**El ?**

**Je vais bien Merlin. C'est juste que...**

Il inclina la tête. Il avait compris ce qui n'allait pas. A peine Eolhsand avait-elle fait un pas dans la grotte qu'il l'avait senti. La peine. La haine. La colère. Des émotions qui étaient nées ici et qui y avaient grandi, grossi pendant vingt longues années. La haine était rouge et noire, avait un goût de fumée et de sang et sa musique était assourdissante. Le jeune Enchanteur ferma les yeux, inspira et expira plusieurs fois profondément. La couleur était sienne mais le goût et le son venaient respectivement de Sweostor et d'Eolhsand. Le goût le quitta rapidement, sans doute parce que Sweostor n'était pas dans la grotte, mais il eut plus de mal à se défaire du son. Il fallut qu'Eolhsand se mette à fredonner autre chose pour que le chant de Haine de Kilgarrah disparaissent totalement ou presque.

 **C'est comme ça que tu les éloignes** , réalisa-t-il soudain.

**Tu ne l'avais donc pas encore compris ?**

Il répondit par une question.

**Où est Gaïus ?**

**Il met la dernière main aux potions. Il ne devrait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.** **Je suis venue t'aider.**

Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il cassa en deux la craie qu'il avait à la main puis il lui en tendit un morceau. Ils se remirent à dessiner sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ils avaient presque terminé à l'arrivée de Gaïus. Lorsque Merlin et Eolhsand se relevèrent, il leur tendit deux petites fioles.

« C'est la potion. J'en ai aussi donné une à Yvain. »

Ils la burent d'un trait.

« Pourquoi toutes les potions doivent-elles avoir un goût pareille ? Se demanda tout haut Merlin en esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

-Je me pose la question depuis que je suis enfant et je n'ai toujours pas eu la réponse, lui dit Eolhsand.

-Cessez donc de vous plaindre un peu tous les deux. Yvain n'a rien dit à ce propos lui. »

Il était temps de redevenir sérieux.

« Êtes-vous bien sûr de vouloir faire ça Eolhsand ?

-Nous en avons déjà discutés Gaïus. Je suis la mieux placée pour ça et le cercle est là pour vous protéger si jamais... »

Sa phrase n'eut pas de suite mais ils savaient tous les trois ce qui pouvait se passer. Merlin frissonna pendant un instant. Oui, Eolhsand était la mieux placée pour le faire. Elle était la plus facile à posséder mais... Mais il se souvenait de la transe dans laquelle elle était entrée lors de l'histoire de la Banshee.

Sentant son inquiétude, Eolhsand lui prit la main.

« Tout va bien se passer Merlin. Au moindre problème, tu me ramèneras. Tu l'as déjà fait et nous n'étions même pas liés, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Mais...

-Nous avons chacun un rôle à jouer Merlin et je sais quel est le mien. »

Et s'il ne voulait pas ? Pourquoi fallait-il en passer par là après tout ? Ou il pouvait prendre sa place... Il ne voulait pas que les gens auxquels il tenait souffre à ce point.

Eolhsand et Gaïus échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils savaient bien ce qui était en train de se passer dans la tête de leur jeune protégé.

« Merlin ? Appela Gaïus.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'es pas seul. N'oublie jamais ça. Tu n'es pas seul.

-Et tu n'as pas à affronter tout ça seul.

-Même si c'est ton destin. » finit Gaïus.

Le jeune homme leur sourit. Était-ce un mal de ne pas vouloir les voir souffrir ?

Mais il n'était plus temps de s'apitoyer sur leur sort. Ils avaient des choses à faire.

Eolhsand se plaça au centre du cercle qu'avait tracé Merlin. Le jeune homme la rejoignit pendant un court instant, juste le temps de l'aider à allumer une bougie qui se trouvait dans le cercle elle aussi. Il retourna ensuite auprès de Gaïus et il s'accroupit. Une main sur le sol, il se tenait prêt à agir.

Ils sentirent plus qu'ils ne virent réellement le fantôme et soudain le regard d'Eolhsand changea. Merlin n'avait pas besoin de plus que ça.

« Bíde innan trendel. »(1)

La Barde n'était plus du tout elle-même maintenant. Ce n'était pas seulement son regard. C'était aussi sa manière de se tenir et de bouger. Merlin n'aimait pas ça. Vraiment pas. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la Banshee, à la manière dont Eolhsand avait soudain changé, de la peur qui s'était emparé de lui.

La Barde s'avança vers eux mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir sortir du cercle. Elle les observait lui et Gaïus, la tête penchée sur le côté. Elle regarda ensuite ses mains, les levant au dessus de sa tête en un mouvement gracieux. Elle esquissa ensuite un pas de danse tout en émettant un rire perlé qui n'était certainement pas celui d'Eolhsand.

Merlin regarda Gaïus. Le vieil homme se contenta d'incliner la tête pour lui faire signe de parler. Le jeune homme regarda ensuite la femme qui se trouvait dans le cercle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Eolhsand se figea, les bras toujours levés, et elle les regarda. Elle baissa les bras puis pencha de nouveau la tête.

« Mal ? »

Merlin jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Gaïus. Eolhsand suivit son regard et elle se mit à examiner attentivement le vieil homme.

« Mon nom est Gaïus. » lui dit-il.

Eolhsand ne semblait pas d'accord avec lui et elle lui donna même un autre nom puis elle prit un air confus.

« Non. Non. Il n'y a pas les cheveux. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et observa attentivement les alentours puis elle se tourna vivement vers eux et elle regarda Merlin.

« Mal ? » dit-elle encore une fois.

Merlin lui sourit. Il était presque tenté de rompre le sort. Le fantôme qui avait pris possession d'Eolhsand n'avait pas l'air si dangereux que ça.

« Mon nom est Merlin. » lui dit-il.

Encore une fois, elle ne semblait pas d'accord.

« Où est Simon ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne connais personne de ce nom. »

Un silence. Ce qui avait pris la place d'Eolhsand était encore en train de les examiner attentivement. Elle penchait la tête d'un côté puis de l'autre.

« Quel est ton nom ? Demanda Merlin.

-Tu n'es pas Mal, lui répondit-elle, l'air soudain méfiant.

-Non. Je ne sais pas qui est Mal et mon nom est Merlin.

-Pas Mal mais comme lui. » dit-elle ensuite.

Et elle recommença à regarder ses mains.

« Moi mais pas moi. » murmura-t-elle soudain.

Elle ferma les yeux et elle se mit à dodeliner de la tête comme si elle écoutait quelque chose puis elle rouvrit les yeux. Soudain effrayée. Elle se recroquevilla alors sur elle-même. Merlin était sur le point de mettre fin au sort qui la retenait à l'intérieur du cercle mais Gaïus posa la main sur son épaule et...

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui a pris sa place Merlin, lui rappela-t-il.

-Mais... »

Il regarda Eolhsand. Elle pleurait. Que pouvait-il faire ?

« Je ne connais pas Mal, ni Simon, mais je pourrais peut-être... » tenta-t-il.

Elle releva la tête. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Non. Il n'y a plus personne. Les Hommes Rouges sont venus. Les hommes du Roi aux mains sanglantes. Ils sont venus pour nous. »

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et commença à chanter.

« Je connais cette chanson. » dit soudain Merlin.

Eolhsand l'avait chanté lorsqu'ils étaient prisonniers de Morgause et Cenred.

« El ? » appela-t-il.

La Barde releva la tête mais ce n'était toujours pas la sœur de son père qui posait les yeux sur lui.

« El ? Je connais ce nom. Non. Ce n'était pas son nom. Un surnom. Ils étaient deux à l'appeler El. Rien qu'eux deux. Et toi aussi... »

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche comme si elle essayait de clarifier ses pensées mais... Finalement elle se remit à chanter. La même chanson que précédemment.

« Je connais cette chanson moi aussi. » fit alors Gaïus.

Il avait mis du temps à la reconnaître. Après tout cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il l'avait entendu... Lors de la Grande Purge.

« Je sais ce qui a pris possession d'Eolhsand. » ajouta le vieil homme.

Évidemment. Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

« Merlin est un Dragonnier lui aussi, s'écria-t-il soudain. Comme Mal. »

Ils eurent alors toute l'attention de la femme blanche qui recommença à observer attentivement Merlin. Elle finit même par lui sourire.

« Je suis le fils de Balinor, lui dit le jeune Enchanteur.

-Balinor... »

Elle se mit soudain à réfléchir.

« J'ai vu Balinor. Il allait voir le Roi aux mains sanglantes. »

Elle devint soudain songeuse.

« Que fait-il ici ? Il devait être un des survivants. Balinor ne peut pas être comme moi. »

Merlin et Gaïus échangèrent un regard inquiet.

Tout de même pas !

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Reste dans le cercle


	19. Scène 18

**Scène 18 : Ce qu'il m'a pris**

 

Uther avait pu voir son fils grandir, ce fils qui était né grâce à la magie juste parce qu'il voulait un héritier.

Lui aussi, il avait un un fils, un fils qu'il n'avait pas pu voir grandir, un fils dont il n'avait pas connu l'existence jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se présente de lui-même devant lui.

Et tout ça à cause de cet homme et de sa vengeance stupide ! Il avait détruit leurs vies. A tous ! Il lui avait tout pris. Il l'avait trompé.

Comment cet homme osait-il demander vengeance alors que ce n'était que sa femme qu'on lui avait pris ?!

Lui ! On lui avait tout pris ! La Vallée et tout ceux qui y habitaient. Il s'était enfui. Il avait dû laisser derrière lui la femme qu'il aimait.

Lui aussi on l'avait berné ! Trompé ! Pas pour un fils. Pour un Dragon. Pour capturer un Dragon ! Pour le garder dans une grotte comme s'il n'était qu'un trophée.

Lui aussi comme Kilgarrah et comme Uther, il avait de bonnes raisons de se venger.

Mais il ne toucherait qu'au père. Pas au fils. Contrairement à ceux qui étaient également présents à Camelot avec lui. Contrairement à tous les autres fantômes qui étaient ici.

Le fils était un espoir. Pas le père. On ne pouvait plus rien pour le père. Celui-ci ne pouvait que mourir.

Le fils était un espoir. Un espoir de liberté pour tous les gens comme lui. Un espoir de liberté pour ce fils qu'il n'avait pas pu connaître.

Mais le fils ne resterait qu'un espoir si le père était toujours là car un Prince ne pouvait changer les lois. Ceci était le privilège des Rois.

 

* * *

 


	20. Scène 19

**Scène 19 : River**

 

Il fallait éveiller Eolhsand de sa transe. Si le fantôme de Balinor était dans le château, elle pouvait sûrement le sentir. Ils avaient été tous les deux liés après tout.

Merlin regardait Gaïus sans savoir quoi faire. Il savait bien que c'était à lui d'agir, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire sortir la Barde de sa transe mais...

« Cela va-t-il la faire souffrir ? »

Il s'inquiétait pour le fantôme qui avait pris possession de la femme blanche. Celui-ci avait l'air inoffensif et il ne voulait donc pas lui faire le moindre mal.

« Je ne sais pas Merlin. » avoua Gaïus.

Silence.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement. » ajouta le vieux médecin.

Merlin le savait bien mais... L'Enchanteur inspira et expira profondément. Il avait une idée.

« Je suis Merlin, le fils de Balinor, dit-il. Puis-je savoir ton nom ?

-Non. Non. Non. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu dois te présenter, lui dit-elle.

-Comment dois-je le faire en ce cas ? Montre-moi. »

La Barde inspira et expira profondément à son tour puis elle se leva. Elle se planta ensuite devant lui pour plonger dans une profonde révérence.

« Mon nom est River, fille de Tam et je suis devenue Wæterstréam (1) quand les Sœurs m'ont acceptée parmi elles. Je suis Hwïtãnhlyta et Gardienne de la Tombe, Fille des Dragons et Sœur des Dragonniers, Liée de... »

Elle se tut soudainement.

« Liée de... » répéta-t-elle.

Nouveau silence. Elle leva la tête en l'air.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le lui dire Eolhsand ? »

Merlin et Gaïus échangèrent un regard triomphant.

« Je dois parler à El... Eolhsand. » dit Merlin.

La femme blanche le regarda, haussa les épaules puis ferma les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle eut l'air de se dédoubler et bientôt, il y eut deux femmes dans le cercle. L'une était de chaire et d'os tandis que l'autre était faite d'une matière bleue et translucide.

« River ? » fit Eolhsand.

Le fantôme posa un regard triste sur la Barde.

« La Dernière et la Survivante. » lui dit River.

Eolhsand ne répondit pas. Elle tourna la tête et regarda Merlin qui lui montra mentalement ce qui s'était passé pendant le temps où elle avait été possédée par River.

« Balinor est ici ? » dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle regarda River.

« Tu as vu Balinor ? »

Le fantôme acquiesça . Eolhsand se tourna vers Merlin.

« befréoe híe » (2)

Eolhsand sortit du cercle et prit la main de Merlin.

« Nous le trouverons. » lui dit-elle.

Et Merlin acquiesça.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Rivière
> 
> (2) Libère-la.


	21. Scène 20

**Scène 20 : De l'importance des Noms  
**

 

Yvain et Sweostor gardaient la chambre d'Arthur. Tels avaient été les ordres de Merlin. Pendant qu'ils se trouvaient dans la Grotte du Grand Dragon pour invoquer les fantômes, l'enfant et la Dragonne devaient protéger le Prince sans que celui-ci ne se rende compte de rien. Yvain était certain d'avoir été discret dans cette mission mais en vérité Arthur avait vite découvert le pot aux roses. Le Prince n'avait rien dit mais mentalement il avait pris note de la volonté de l'enfant à le protéger. Peut-être devait-il le relever de sa fonction de page et en faire réellement son écuyer ? Après tout Yvain en assumait déjà les fonctions depuis son arrivée à Camelot.

Arthur n'avait donc rien dit quand il s'était rendu compte de ce que faisait Yvain mais il n'avait pas réussi à réfréner un sourire quand il avait vu l'enfant commencer à monter la garde devant sa porte. C'était avec ce sourire aux lèvres que le fils d'Uther Pendragon s'était endormi.

Pour se tenir éveillé, Yvain discutait avec Sweostor. Ils parlaient même de magie tous les deux à cause d'une question de l'enfant.

**Pourquoi Merlin ne s'appelle-t-il pas Merlin dans les prophéties ?**

**Noms sont des objets puissants et Papa Memrys doit rester caché.**

**Si les Prophéties donnaient son vrai nom, les Sorciers pourraient s'en prendre à lui ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ?**

Sweostor acquiesça.

**Noms puissants. Ceux qui possèdent le Don avoir plusieurs noms et plusieurs titres pour diminuer l'emprise des sorts sur eux.**

**Arthur a plusieurs noms ?**

**Plusieurs titres.** **Le Haut Roi. Celui a qui a été et qui sera. Le Roi présent et à venir.** **Le seul et unique Roi...** **Ou** **Bendigeidfran mais Sweostor sait que celui là est utilisé très rarement.**

**Gaïus ?**

**Janus. Le Traitre. Celui qui est resté... Sweostor ne connait pas les autres mais ils doivent exister.**

**Eolhsand ?**

**Maman Grande sœur a enfermé son vrai nom dans son esprit et nulle ne peut l'atteindre mais Sweostor sait qu'elle est Hwïtãnhlyta et Gardienne de la Tombe, Fille des Dragons et Sœur de nos Seigneurs...**

**Merlin ?**

**Emrys. Myrddin. Ambrosius. Il y a aussi Bendigeidfran comme Arthur mais Sweostor ne sait pas pourquoi. Papa Memrys a beaucoup de noms et de titres en fait. Celui qui se tient au côté du Haut Roi. Le Protecteur. Fils des Dragons. Seigneur Dragon de la lignée de Morfessa...**

**Morfessa ?**

**Le Dragon Blanc a eu un fils à qui il a donné le pouvoir de commandement. Ce fils a eu** **quatre filles** **Falias** **,** **Gorias** **,** **Findias** **et** **Murias** **et quatre fils, Morfessa, Esras** **Uiscias** **et** **Semias.** **Chacun de ses fils est le Père d'une lignée de Dragonnier.**

**Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?**

**Tout est dans la tête de Sweostor depuis qu'elle est née.**

Silence.

**Et moi ?** Demanda Yvain au bout d'un petit moment.

**Papa Memrys !**

« Quoi ! »

Mais en tournant la tête, Yvain comprit la raison de l'exclamation de la jeune Dragonne. Merlin arrivait en courant. Eolhsand le suivait. Ils se précipitèrent tous deux dans la chambre de la Barde et l'Enchanteur en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Ton Dragon Merlin ! » s'écria Eolhsand.

Demi-tour rapide tout en retirant quelque chose qu'il avait autour du cou et qu'il lança à la Barde puis Merlin refit demi-tour.

« Merlin ? » appela Yvain.

Une brève pause.

« Reste ici ! Protège Arthur ! » lui dit Merlin.

Puis il se remit à courir jusqu'à la chambre d'Uther. Quelques minutes plus tard, Eolhsand sortit à son tour de sa chambre. Yvain voulut appeler la femme blanche en voyant des tâches de sang tout le long du chemin qu'elle avait suivi mais l'enfant se tut en voyant que le sang... Ce sang avait l'air d'être en train de brûler et les flammes qu'il voyait n'avaient rien de normal. Qui avait déjà vu des flammes passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel ?

Yvain se tourna vers Sweostor, espérant une réponse.

**Sweostor ne sait pas. Magie ?**

Oui il se doutait bien que la magie n'était pas étrangère à tout ceci mais tout de même... Il se tourna de nouveau vers la tâche de sang pour les observer et il sursauta. Il y avait quelque... Quelqu'un ? Oui c'était une personne faite d'une matière bleue et translucide. Un fantôme, comprit-il.

Le cœur d'Yvain battait à cent à l'heure mais il resta là. Un Chevalier ne s'enfuyait pas, surtout quand il avait une mission. Merlin lui avait dit de protéger Arthur.

Le fantôme était celui d'une jeune femme et elle était en train d'observer attentivement le sang qu'Eolhsand avait laissé derrière elle. Elle releva soudain la tête vers l'enfant.

« Je m'appelle River, lui dit-elle.

-Yvain. » répondit-il automatiquement.

Puis elle eut l'air de se désintéresser de lui pour observer de nouveau le sang qui continuait de brûler.

« C'est une bonne idée, murmura-t-elle. Le sang appelle le sang. Le sang protège le sang. »

 

* * *

 


	22. Scène 21

**Scène 21 : Protéger le Fils**

 

Il regardait Uther dormir, cherchant le meilleur moyen qu'il avait à sa disposition pour se venger. Devait-il le réveiller ? A quoi bon en vérité... Uther ne le verrait même pas.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas.

« Père ! »

Le fantôme se retourna. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Arthur qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

« Merlin... Tu me vois ?

-Oui Père. »

Balinor jeta un coup d'œil effrayé à Uther. Et s'il se réveillait ? Il commença à réciter quelques mots dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion.

« Non ! »

Il comprit aussitôt les intentions que lui avait prêté son fils.

« Ce n'est pas pour le tuer. »

Il répéta rapidement l'incantation qu'il avait commencé à prononcer. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Merlin se précipita près du lit pour examiner Uther.

« Ce n'était pas pour le tuer. » répéta Balinor.

Merlin leva la tête pour le regarder. Il semblait hésiter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'était le fantôme de son père qu'il avait en face de lui mais même si c'était son père, il ne pouvait pas le laisser tuer Uther sans réagir.

« Balinor ! »

Le fantôme tourna la tête. Un air surprit apparut sur ses traits.

« El ? »

Il posa de nouveau les yeux sur son fils puis il regarda sa sœur encore une fois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui dit-il. C'est dangereux pour toi d'être ici. »

Puis il regarda de nouveau Merlin. C'était la même chose pour son fils, ce fils qu'Uther l'avait empêché de voir grandir.

Merlin et Eolhsand perçurent tous deux le changement qui était en train de s'opérer chez Balinor.

« Père non. Je t'en prie.

-Tu ne pourras pas être libre s'il reste en vie.

-Et je ne le serais jamais si c'est la Magie qui le tue. »

Balinor hésitait. Merlin jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Eolhsand qui lui dit mentalement de continuer de parler, qu'il fallait mieux que Balinor arrête tout de lui-même. Elle ne voulait pas utiliser le sortilège qu'ils avaient préparé en urgence quelque instants plus tôt pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

Comme s'il percevait la communication mentale qui avait lieu entre son fils et sa sœur, le regard de Balinor allait de l'un à l'autre. Il comprenait maintenant. Bien sûr qu'Eolhsand allait venir à Camelot. Il était mort. Elle était seule. Il lui avait montré Merlin en mourant et Merlin était maintenant le dernier de la Lignée mais... Mais il manquait quelque chose.

En posant les yeux sur sa sœur, il se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait à la main, un chaîne portant un Dragon tout poisseux de sang. Son Dragon. Il le reconnaissait maintenant. Il l'avait laissé à Hunith. La main qui tenait la chaîne était enveloppée d'un linge blanc. Balinor regarda son fils. Il en était de même pour lui.

« Père. » lui dit Merlin.

Balinor lui sourit. Il avait comprit ce qu'ils avaient tenté de faire.

« Nul besoin de me contraindre Fils. Entre Uther et toi, mon choix est vite fait. »

Il s'éloigna enfin d'Uther et s'approcha d'Eolhsand.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Sinhlwan. » lui dit-il.

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et leva le bras pour lui montrer le Dragon qu'elle avait à la main. Balinor lui sourit à son tour et toucha le pendentif. Il disparut pendant un court instant.

Merlin quitta le chevet d'Uther pour revenir auprès de Balinor et d'Eolhsand. La femme blanche lui rendit son Dragon.

« Il va falloir le nettoyer. » dit Merlin.

C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé à dire pour le moment. Il savait que c'était idiot mais... Mais son père était là. D'accord c'était un fantôme mais il était là.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir Père, finit-il par dire en lui souriant.

-Moi aussi, mon fils. Moi aussi. »

 

* * *

 

 


	23. Scène 22

**Scène 22 : Deux Fantômes**

 

Arthur se réveilla en pleine forme et sans l'aide de son serviteur mais le Prince n'allait pas partir à la chasse à Merlin ce matin. Il savait pourquoi son serviteur n'était pas là. Merlin avait dû aider Gaïus à préparer les potions pour ses chevaliers et lui-même.

Le Prince se leva et s'habilla. En quittant sa chambre, il trouva Yvain endormi sur le pas de sa porte. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans son lit. Avant de le laisser, Arthur posa la main sur son front.

« Tu seras un excellent Chevalier Yvain. »

L'enfant l'entendit sans doute puisqu'il se mit à sourire dans son sommeil.

Arthur quitta sa chambre le sourire aux lèvres. En passant devant le bureau de son père, il entendit du bruit. Il hésita pendant un instant à aller voir Uther afin de l'informer de ce qu'il comptait faire mais il finit par décider que sa première visite de la journée serait pour Gaïus.

La journée semblait démarrer sous les meilleurs auspices car peu après, il croisa Guenièvre.

« Bonjour. » lui dit-il.

Elle s'inclina brièvement et répondit :

« Bonjour Sire. Avez-vous vu Dame Eolhsand ? Elle n'est pas dans sa chambre. »

La jeune femme semblait inquiète mais Arthur la rassura très vite.

« Je crois qu'elle devait aider Gaïus hier. Elle doit sûrement être encore à son cabinet. Je m'y rend. Veux-tu... »

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait.

Ils furent rapidement devant la porte de Gaïus. Ils avaient pourtant pris leur temps pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Arthur frappa et entra. Gaïus était penché sur sa table. Il se redressa à son arrivée.

« Les potions sont presque prêtes, lui annonça-t-il.

-Merci Gaïus. »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Guenièvre. La jeune femme souriait tout en regardant quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière lui. Arthur se retourna et sourit à son tour mais ce sourire n'avait rien d'attendri contrairement à celui de Guenièvre. Il allait devoir remercier Merlin un jour ou l'autre pour toute la nouvelle batterie de moqueries qu'il venait de lui offrir sur un plateau.

« La nuit a été longue, leur dit Gaïus.

-On dirait bien. » répondit Arthur en se détournant pendant un instant puis son regard revint à son serviteur.

Merlin dormait, assis contre le mur, enveloppé dans un couverture. Tout comme Eolhsand. La tête de la Barde reposait sur son épaule.

« C'est la première fois que je la vois dormir aussi paisiblement. » murmura Guenièvre.

Elle regarda Arthur.

« Je vous ai parlé de ses cauchemars. »

Arthur acquiesça. Son regard quitta Merlin pour se poser sur Eolhsand.

« J'ai dû mal à croire qu'elle n'ait que quelques années de différence avec mon père, dit-il.

-Rencontrer Merlin lui a permis de retrouver une deuxième jeunesse. » répondit Gaïus en souriant.

Le vieil homme se remit à sa décoction après ces quelques mots et quelques minutes plus tard :

« C'est prêt Sire. » annonça-t-il.

Arthur s'approcha de lui.

« Êtes-vous sûr de son efficacité Gaïus?demanda-t-il tandis que le vieil homme transvasait la potion du creuset dans plusieurs petites fioles.

-Nous l'avons déjà testé cette nuit. Ça marche.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. »

Maintenant que la potion était prête, Arthur n'avait plus qu'à appeler ses meilleurs chevaliers et... Mais peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il teste la potion lui aussi ? Avant ses chevaliers. Oui. Sa décision était prise. Arthur s'empara donc d'une des fioles et il la but d'une traite. Une grimace de dégoût déforma très vite ses traits.

« C'est... » commença-t-il à dire.

C'était immonde. Le goût de cette chose était immonde.

« Vous allez bien Sire ? Demanda Guenièvre d'un ton inquiet.

-Arthur. » répondit-il automatiquement d'une voix étranglée.

Elle lui sourit tout en le forçant doucement à s'asseoir.

« Je vais bien. » dit-il.

L'instant d'après, il sursauta. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le cabinet de Gaïus. A côté de Merlin et Eolhsand, dans une position similaire à celle de son serviteur et de la Barde, se trouvait le fantôme d'une jeune fille. Sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de la femme blanche mais elle avait les yeux ouvert et elle le regardait dans les yeux.

« Son nom est River. » entendit-il ensuite.

Nouveau sursaut. Il faillit même tomber de sa chaise.

« Balinor ? »

Que faisait donc le Dragonnier ici... Enfin son fantôme.

Tout le bruit qu'Arthur venait de faire avait réveillé Merlin et Eolhsand. Le jeune homme vit tout d'abord son père et sourit.

« Tu es toujours là... »

La main d'Eolhsand se referma sur son bras.

**Arthur.**

Merlin se rendit enfin compte de la présence d'Arthur.

« Arthur ? »

Et Guenièvre aussi était là.

« Gwen ? »

Mais Arthur ne faisait déjà plus attention à son serviteur. Il avait reporté toute son attention sur le fantôme de Balinor.

« Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je suis venu tuer Uther.

-Balinor ! » s'exclamèrent en même temps Merlin et Eolhsand.

Cela fit sourire Gaïus mais Guenièvre fut la seule à s'en rendre compte. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser la moindre question, le deuxième fantôme retint l'attention de tous.

« Un. Deux. Trois. Pères et Mères ont suivi la voie. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Pour venger leurs filles et fils. Sept. Huit. Neuf. Tué par le Roi veuf. Dix. Onze. Douze... »

Arthur fixait tout particulièrement le second fantôme. Sa comptine... Il regarda ensuite Balinor. Il avait compris.

« Vous n'en avez pas après les gens de Camelot n'est-ce pas ? Juste après mon père et moi.

-Je ne veux pas tuer votre père Arthur.

-Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'ai eu il y a quelques minutes. »

Le fantôme jeta un léger coup d'œil à Merlin et Eolhsand.

« Les choses ont changé. Je ne ferais aucun mal à Uther. »

Comment Arthur pouvait-il en être certain ?

« Un. Deux. Trois. Les fantômes ne mentent pas. Quatre. Cinq. Six...

-River ! »

Ils avaient été trois à prononcer le nom du fantôme. D'une seule et même voix. Balinor. Eolhsand... Et Merlin.

« Sire puis-je me retirer ? Demanda alors la Barde. Pour m'occuper de River, précisa-t-elle.

-Vous la connaissez ?

-En effet Sire. »

Elle baissa la voix.

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a bien longtemps. Dans un village. Elle... Disons qu'elle ne voit pas vraiment les choses de la même manière que nous... »

Arthur avait compris.

« Est-elle dangereuse ?

-Je ne pense pas. Elle... Malgré ses problèmes, elle n'a jamais cherché à s'en prendre à qui que ce soit. Je voudrais tout de même lui parler seule à seule.

-Faîtes comme il vous plaira.

-Merci Sire.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ma Dame ? Demanda Guenièvre.

-Je réussirais à m'en sortir seule mais je te remercie de ta proposition. »

Le fantôme et la Barde se rendirent donc dans la chambre de Merlin. Une fois qu'elles furent parties, les discussions reprirent.

« Balinor, demanda Gaïus, vous souvenez-vous du moment où vous avez été invoqué ? »

Balinor se mit à réfléchir.

« C'est flou, finit-il par dire. J'ai entendu des voix. Plusieurs femmes. Il y avait la Gardienne du voile...

-Qui sont les autres ?

-Je ne les connais pas mais l'une est tout de même familière. Je crois que je l'ai déjà entendu. Cette femme est important. Peut-être même une constante. »

Son regard se posa pendant un bref instant sur la porte de la chambre de Merlin. Le jeune homme avait compris. Ce n'était pas son père qui avait entendu cette voix à l'origine.

« Morgause. » murmura-t-il.

Il releva la tête en se rendant compte que tout le monde venait d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire et tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Sauf son père qui souriait. Bien sûr, lui savait comment il avait pu comprendre, que les mots qu'il avait utilisé étaient ceux d'Eolhsand. Pas les siens. Son père et elle avaient été liés.

« Comment...

-C'est simple Sire, le coupa Merlin. Une femme. De la magie. Attaque de Camelot. Ça ne peut être que Morgause non ? »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire Arthur. Merlin poussa un discret soupir de soulagement.

« Autre chose, dit Gaïus. Qu'a-t-elle dit en vous invoquant ? »

Balinor ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Aerfæderas ond ácennicgan eahtaþ cwealmnesse bearna. Incymaþ ærworulde. Befréoaþ éow bearn cwellere Uther Pendragon. »

Merlin et Gaîus échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils comprenaient mieux les paroles de River maintenant.

« Tout le monde ne connait pas la langue de l'Ancienne Religion, leur rappela Arthur.

-Pères et Mères, voyez la souffrance de vos enfants. Venez en ce monde. Libérez-les de leur bourreau Uther Pendragon, traduisit Gaïus.

-Nous savons déjà tout ça. J'aimerais de nouvelles informations. Le nombre de fantôme. Leurs pouvoirs.

-Je peux sans doute vous les donner si je les vois.

-Vous changez beaucoup trop souvent d'avis pour être véritablement fiable Balinor.

-Arthur ! » s'écria Merlin.

Le serviteur semblait réellement peiné par ce que venait de dire le Prince.

« Je suis désolé, dit Merlin à Balinor.

-Merlin ! Qui t'a demandé de présenter des excuses à ma place ! Alors qu'il n'y a même pas à en faire en plus !

-Cet homme vous a soigné et vous a sauvé la vie Sire ! Alors que vous êtes le fils de...

-Ça suffit. »

C'était Gaïus qui venait de prononcer cet ordre. Mieux valait faire taire Merlin avant qu'il n'en dise trop. Son entente avec Balinor n'était déjà que trop suspecte.

Arthur et Merlin le regardèrent puis tournèrent la tête et s'affrontèrent du regard. Aucun d'eux ne voulait baisser les yeux.

« Les fantômes ne peuvent pas mentir aux mortels. » dit alors Balinor.

Arthur se tourna aussitôt vers Gaïus.

« C'est vrai ? »

Le vieil homme acquiesça.

« Très bien... »

Arthur regarda Balinor.

« Je veux que vous juriez de nous aider.

-Je le jure. »

Cela semblait satisfaire le Prince.

« Merlin ! » appela-t-il ensuite.

L'autre jeune homme ne se tourna même pas vers lui. Arthur haussa les épaules puis lui donna ses ordres.

« Va chercher Léon, Urien, Key et Jauffré.

-Comme il vous plaira Votre Altesse. » répondit Merlin en s'inclinant.

La serviteur quitta la pièce sous le regard interloqué d'Arthur.

« Quoi ? Fit-il ensuite en sentant le regard de Guenièvre posé sur lui.

-Parfois vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un crétin, lui dit-elle.

-Mais...

-Arthur vous vous êtes montré impoli envers un homme qui vous a sauvé la vie et à qui de toute évidence Merlin tient.

-Et qui est toujours ici. » crut bon de lui rappeler Arthur.

Évidemment Guenièvre ne pouvait pas le voir mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas là mais ainsi que s'en rendit compte Arthur, il venait de faire une erreur en disant cela à Guenièvre car le fantôme de Balinor n'était plus là.

 

* * *

 


	24. Scène 23

**Scène 23 : Entre Père et Fils**

 

Merlin marchait rapidement dans les couloirs du château pour aller chercher les Chevaliers d'Arthur tout en fulminant contre le Prince. Comment pouvait-il être aussi... Aussi crétin ! Son père lui proposait son aide et lui... Lui... Il en aurait presque poussé un cri de frustration.

« Fils. »

Merlin sursauta.

« Père ? »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Personne. Mis à part le fantôme de son père bien sûr.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec Arthur ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le pendentif.

-Le pendentif ?

-Je suis lié à ton pendentif maintenant. Je dois te suivre et t'obéir.

-Oh.

-El ne te l'a pas dit ? »

A la mention de ce surnom, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis il répondit :

« Nous avons fait le sort en urgence. J'imagine qu'elle a dû penser que je le lirai dans son esprit. »

Silence. Quelqu'un arrivait. Un serviteur. La discussion reprit une fois qu'il eut disparu au détour d'un couloir.

« Comment... »

Balinor ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler sa question. Si Merlin avait été élevé parmi les Dragonniers, il n'aurait même pas eu à la poser en vérité.

« Avec El, finit-il par dire. Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il se tapota la tempe du bout du doigt en voyant l'air interrogateur de son fils.

« Ah ça ! » fit Merlin.

Oui ça, pensa son père.

« Ce n'est pas comme je l'imaginais. » finit par dire le jeune homme.

Balinor voulut donner quelques conseils à son fils.

« Les cauchemars et les transes sont ce qu'il y a de plus difficile à gérer, lui dit-il. Pour elle comme pour toi.

-Elle m'empêche d'entrer dans ses cauchemars. » lui révéla Merlin.

Balinor le regarda d'un air surpris puis il comprit. Le lien était encore neuf entre sa sœur et son fils. Eolhsand pensait sans doute que Merlin n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt pour ce genre de choses mais le fantôme sentait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison. Merlin n'était peut-être pas le seul à ne pas être prêt. Il allait sans doute avoir besoin de discuter de ça avec sa sœur. Seul à seul mais...

Son fils interrompit le court de ses pensées.

« A propos d'Arthur...

-Ce n'est rien Fils.

-Mais...

-Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-Il n'aurait tout de même pas dû dire ça. Tu es...

-Il ne sait pas ce que je suis pour toi. Il ne doit pas le savoir. Pas encore.

-Je sais mais... C'est dur, avoua Merlin. Garder le secret. Vivre ici alors que... Je suis chez moi sans l'être vraiment puisque personne ne sait ce que je suis capable de faire, puisque personne ne sait ce que j'ai déjà fait...

-Je sais Fils mais je peux te jurer une chose. Un jour, ils sauront. Tous. Et même Arthur.

-Merci père. »

 

* * *

 


	25. Scène 24

**Scène 24 : Sacrifices**

 

Après être entrée dans la chambre de Merlin, Eolhsand s'adossa pendant un instant contre la porte de bois pour reprendre son souffle et fermer les yeux pendant un instant mais elle avait oublié qui se trouvait dans la chambre du jeune Enchanteur. Bien sûr River poussa un cri de joie en voyant la petite dragonne blanche qui dormait sur le lit de Merlin.

« River s'il te plait. »

Elle s'en voulait de lui rappeler ces évènements mais elle devait s'assurer de leur sécurité à Merlin et elle.

« River est-ce que... Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Vallée ? »

Le fantôme prit un air grave.

« Je suis morte. » dit-elle tout simplement.

Eolhsand se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Oui River était morte ce jour-là dans la Vallée et elle n'était pas la seule. Mais si le fantôme pouvait rester calme, elle devait en faire de même non ?

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle tout de même.

River haussa les épaules.

« Trois têtes a le Dragon (1). Un survivant pour chacune. C'est ce que nous avions vu. Sauf toi. »

Cela sonnait presque comme une accusation.

« Mais un est resté. Un s'est multiplié. Et un n'est plus. Tout a changé. Il y a trop d'interférence. Les lignes ne sont pas claires. »

Eolhsand n'avait pas vraiment menti à Arthur. River voyait les choses différemment parce qu'elle était en permanence plongée dans les lignes du Temps. Elle ne faisait aucune différence entre passé, présent et futur. Ce qu'elle disait semblait donc à première vue totalement incohérent... Jusqu'à ce qu'elles se réalisent et prennent alors un sens.

« River concentre-toi et écoute-moi. »

La Barde alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Merlin pour se rapprocher du fantôme. Sweostor ne se réveilla pas.

« Nous sommes à Camelot River. La Grande Purge a eu lieu il y a vingt ans.

-La Grande Purge ?

-C'est le nom que l'on donne au massacre perpétué par Uther Pendragon.

-Oh. »

Silence.

« Comment sont-ils morts ?

-River...

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas ici ? Il n'y a que Balinor...

-Je ne sais pas.

-Aerfæderas ond ácennicgan eahtaþ cwealmnesse bearna. Incymaþ ærworulde. Befréoaþ éow bearn cwellere Uther Pendragon... C'est ce que cette sorcière a dit pour nous faire venir ici. »

River la regarda.

« Est-ce que c'est parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas se venger ?

-Je ne sais pas River. Vraiment pas.

-Je voulais me venger ?

-River... »

Discuter avec River avait toujours été difficile.

« Comment sont-ils morts ? Dis-le moi. »

S'il fallait en passer par là.

« Ton frère et sa femme t'ont suivi de près. Ils n'ont pas quitté la Vallée en vie. Quant aux autres... Uther avait besoin d'exemple... »

Silence.

« Je les ai vu mourir. Par les yeux de Balinor. »

Elle aurait aimé être là. Physiquement.

« Te souviens-tu de la chanson de Mal ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite à River.

Bien sûr qu'elle devait s'en souvenir...

« On dit que la chanson a résonné pendant des jours alors qu'ils étaient enfermés dans les cachots de Camelot. Puis quand ils sont montés sur le bûcher... Ils sont mort en chantant River. »

Cette chanson qui pour eux avait toujours été la chanson de Mal était devenu la chanson des Dragonniers. C'était ainsi que la nommait les Bardes qu'elle avait rencontré. La chanson des Dragonniers qui avait résonné pendant des jours et des jours dans les cachots de Camelot malgré tous les moyens qu'Uther avait déployé pour les faire taire. De nombreux Bardes racontaient cette histoire alors qu'ils n'étaient pas présent ce jour-là. Eolhsand non plus mais elle avait vu ce qui s'était passé par les yeux de Balinor. Elle les avait vu aller au bûcher. Mal avait été le premier à se mettre à chanter puis les autres avait repris le chant et ils étaient morts ainsi. Leurs voix, et la chanson, avaient résonné jusqu'au bout...

« Et Serinity ? Demanda le fantôme.

-River... »

Elle connaissait la réponse à cette question pourtant...

« Elle n'est pas née d'un œuf mais elle est née comme un vrai Dragon, dit soudain le fantôme en regardant Sweostor.

-Elle n'était qu'une figure de bois jusqu'à ce que ma magie et celle de Merlin se mêlent pour...

-Comme un vrai Dragon. »

Silence.

« J'aimerais pouvoir la caresser. »

Mais une autre idée surgit ensuite dans l'esprit de River avant que la Barde ne puisse répondre.

« Que fais-tu ici Alibbend (2) ? Toi aussi tu es venue ici pour te venger ? »

Le fantôme porta les mains à ses tempes.

« Ils veulent se venger du Roi aux Mains Sanglantes. Ils veulent aussi tuer l'Espoir. Balinor ne voulait tuer que le Roi...

-Je sais River.

-Non. Non ! Tu ne sais pas ! Ils veulent tuer le Roi et le fruit de son erreur mais il ne faut pas !

-Nous les en empêcherons, la rassura Eolhsand.

-Il faut que tu parles au Sacrifice. Un ne veut pas se venger. Un veut protéger. Tous peuvent passer le voile. Vengeur comme Protecteur. Bon comme Mauvais. Le Sacrifice...

-River ? »

La Barde s'approcha et tendit les mains vers elle.

« Tu dois me montrer pour que je comprenne. Viens et souviens-toi.

-Balinor n'est pas là. Nous ne pouvons pas. Non. Pas Balinor. Balinor est mort. Il ne peut plus...

-J'ai prévenu Merlin River. Maintenant viens et montre-moi le Sacrifice. »

La Barde plongea la main dans le bras de River et ouvrit son esprit.

« Voilà... Comme ça... Et maintenant montre-moi. »

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Et nan j'ai même pas honte !
> 
> (2) Survivante.


	26. Scène 25

**Scène 25 : Les Hommes Rouges**

 

Il avait fallu un peu de temps à Merlin pour réussir à réunir tous les Chevaliers qu'Arthur lui avait indiqué. La présence des Chevaliers l'avait aussi privé du plaisir de parler avec son père mais ils étaient maintenant de retour chez Gaïus. Ils trouveraient bien tous deux un moyen de s'éclipser pendant quelques minutes dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Eolhsand et River. Merlin se surprit à sourire à cette pensée. Tout ceci lui réchauffait singulièrement le cœur. Balinor et River avaient beau être des fantômes, ils étaient là et avec eux, c'était comme si un peu de la Vallée était là. Ses origines. Un jour, il demanderait à Eolhsand de l'emmener là-bas, de lui montrer la Vallée. Il voulait voir où son père et tous les autres avaient vécu pendant toutes ses années. Mais tout ceci serait pour plus tard. Il fallait d'abord s'occuper de leurs problèmes actuels et de quatre chevaliers qui voyaient maintenant des fantômes.

Tandis qu'Arthur présentait Balinor aux Chevaliers, Merlin entendit Eolhsand l'appeler.

**Merlin, River a vu quelque chose qui me semble intéressant. Je vais la laisser reprendre possession de moi pour qu'elle me le montre.**

**El...**

**Tout ira bien Merlin. Je connais River et je veux juste qu'elle me montre ce souvenir.**

**Je devrais être là.**

**Viens si tu sens qu'il y a le moindre problème. Et empêche Arthur de venir ici surtout !**

C'était plus sage en effet.

« Il y a un deuxième fantôme. » était justement en train de dire Arthur.

Mais le Prince semblait plus hésitant. Ce deuxième fantôme avait l'air tellement bizarre en même temps. Eolhsand avait dit que la jeune fille était déjà ainsi de son vivant mais... Justement la Barde était en train de sortir de la chambre de Merlin et le fantôme la suivait de près.

Deux des Chevaliers qu'Arthur avait convoqué portaient la cape rouge des Pendragon. En les voyant, River se figea et recula l'air complètement terrorisé.

« Ils sont venus pour moi ! »

Elle regarda Eolhsand puis Balinor et enfin Merlin.

« Empêchez-les ! Les hommes Rouges vont nous tuer ! Ils ont tué Simon ! »

Aussitôt tous les pots, bouteilles, fioles et ustensile que Gaïus utilisaient, se mirent à vibrer puis à s'élever dans les airs.

« River non ! Cria Eolhsand.

-Enlevez vos capes ! » s'écria en même temps Balinor.

Les Chevaliers et Arthur les regardèrent sans comprendre. Merlin prit alors les choses en mains.

« Désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il en arrachant la cape de sir Urien.

Guenièvre, elle, avait compris et faisait de même avec Léon.

Merlin roula en boule la cape qu'il avait dans les mains et la fourra dans le premier panier qui se trouvait à sa portée. La deuxième cape y trouva elle aussi sa place.

« Regarde River, dit alors Eolhsand. Ce sont juste des Chevaliers. Pas les Hommes Rouges. »

Le fantôme garda le silence et regarda les Chevaliers. Elle avait l'air méfiant.

« Ce ne sont pas les hommes d'Uther ? » demanda-t-elle.

Balinor, Merlin, Eolhsand et Gaïus s'entreregardèrent. Que lui dire ? Grâce à Arthur, ils n'eurent pas besoin de lui mentir.

« Nous allons vous laisser. » fit soudain le Prince.

Il regarda ses Chevaliers.

« Allons dans un endroit plus calme pour discuter. »

Les hommes de Camelot quittèrent la pièce.

« Merlin suis-nous. » ordonna Arthur avant de sortir.

L'Enchanteur hésitait.

**Je me charge de River.**

**D'accord.**

Mais il avait tout de même une question à lui poser.

« J'arrive. » dit-il à Arthur.

Le Prince haussa les épaules et s'en alla. Merlin regarda Eolhsand.

**Qu'est-ce que tu as vu El ?**

**Ygerne.  
**

 

* * *

 


	27. Scène 26

**Scène 26 : Le Plan d'Arthur**

 

Léon fut le porte-parole des autres Chevaliers. Il fallait parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Sire, dit-il à Arthur, je sais que votre seul but est de protéger Camelot mais il faut vous montrer prudent...

-Nous parlerons de tout ceci une fois dans ma chambre Léon.

-Comme il vous plaira Sire. »

Une fois dans la chambre d'Arthur, où ils retrouvèrent Yvain, la discussion reprit.

« Je sais que vous avez des réticences, déclara Arthur. Je les ai moi aussi mais nous devons protéger Camelot.

-Nous n'avons pas de plus cher désir Sire mais ce que nous sommes en train de faire... D'autres Chevaliers diraient sûrement que nous sommes en train d'utiliser la magie.

-Je le sais bien Key et c'est pour cette raison que vous êtes ici tous les quatre. »

Les Chevaliers s'entreregardèrent et sourire. Ils s'en étaient quelque peu doutés.

Personne ne fit attention à la porte de la chambre d'Arthur qui était en train de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Merlin et Balinor.

« Nous devons aussi parler des deux fantômes qui se trouvent chez Gaïus, fit Sir Urien.

-Quel est le problème ?

-Nous savons tous que les Dragonniers ne sont pas des Sorciers et Balinor avait l'intention de nous aider lors de l'attaque du Grand Dragon mais...

-Mais...

-L'autre fantôme est celui d'une sorcière ça ne fait aucun doute.

-River n'est pas une sorcière. » intervint alors Merlin.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. A quel moment le serviteur était-il entré ?

« Elle a été poursuivie par des hommes de Camelot, fit remarquer Jauffré. Si ce n'est pas pour sorcellerie... »

Merlin regarda Balinor. Pouvait-il leur expliquer à sa place ?

« River n'est pas une Sorcière, confirma le fantôme, mais elle a, avait, des pouvoirs en effet.

-C'est donc une sorcière, en conclut Jauffré.

-J'avais le pouvoir de commander aux Dragons, lui rappela Balinor. Suis-je un Sorcier ? »

Les Chevaliers gardèrent le silence. Merlin dut tourner la tête pour cacher son sourire.

« Avait, osa alors intervenir Yvain. Vous ne pouvez plus commander aux Dragons ?

-Ce pouvoir ne m'a pas suivi dans la mort... »

Il ne devait pas regarder Merlin. Il ne fallait pas regarder Merlin.

« Le Don des Dragonniers se transmet du père au fils quand le père meurt. »

Yvain se tut pour réfléchir. Depuis son arrivée à Camelot, il ne cessait d'apprendre de nouvelles choses sur la magie et si son père avait été là... Yvain écarquilla tout d'un coup les yeux. Quand un Dragonnier mourrait, il transmettait son pouvoir à son fils. Et Merlin était un Dragonnier... L'enfant regarda le serviteur, cherchant des ressemblances entre le fantôme du Dragonnier et lui. Se pouvait-il que...

Surprenant le regard d'Yvain posé sur lui, Merlin lança un regard interrogateur à l'enfant puis en le voyant regarder Balinor, il comprit. Yvain avait sans doute dû deviner son lien de parenté avec le fantôme. Discrètement, il porta un doigt à ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne rien dire.

Pendant ce temps, la discussion sur le deuxième fantôme avait continué.

« Qu'est-elle donc en ce cas ?

-Elle a, entre autre, le pouvoir de prédire l'avenir et elle a toujours eu du mal à distinguer ce qui était réel et ce qui était le fruit de son don. D'où ses propos le plus souvent décousus. Sa mort n'a rien changé à ce niveau.

-Vous la connaissez ? Demanda Arthur.

-Les... Les femmes comme elle et les Dragonniers ont toujours été proches. » se contenta de dire le fantôme.

Nouvelle réalisation d'Yvain en entendant ces mots. Le deuxième fantôme devait donc être comme Eolhsand.

« Ça reste de la magie. » déclara Jauffré.

Arthur le regarda. Il avait hésité à intégrer Jauffré au petit groupe de Chevaliers qu'il comptait convoquer. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû le faire...

« Jauffré si ce que nous comptons faire ne vous plait pas, vous êtes libre de partir. Je ne vous retiens pas. » lui dit-il.

Silence.

Jauffré ne bougea pas.

« Bien, reprit Arthur. Maintenant que toutes vos objections on été entendues, voilà quel est mon plan... »

Une pause. Il regarda tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans la chambre l'un après l'autre.

« Nous devons identifier les fantômes qui se trouvent à Camelot. Savoir qui ils étaient de leur vivant... S'ils sont dangereux... Leurs nombres... »

Arthur regarda Balinor.

« J'espère que vous pourrez nous aider sur ce point.

-Je ferais mon possible à ce propos mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis lié à la magie que je connais tous ceux qui y sont liés également. »

Arthur préféra exposer la suite de son plan plutôt que de répondre à ce que venait de dire le fantôme.

« Nous allons faire des groupes de deux et nous promener dans le château. A chaque fois que vous verrez un fantôme, observez-le. Je veux une description physique mais je veux aussi savoir qui ils sont.

-Devons-nous les attaquer ?

-Non. Pas pour le moment. Sauf s'ils sont en train de s'en prendre à quelqu'un évidemment. Nous les attaquerons dès que Gaïus aura trouver un moyen pour les faire repasser le Voile. »

Nouveau silence.

« Des questions ? »

Il n'y en eut aucune.

 

* * *

 


	28. Scène 27

**Scène 27 : Une idée ?**

 

Eolhsand regardait River. Il fallait trouver un moyen de lui faire passer le Voile afin qu'elle soit de nouveau avec les autres, avec ceux qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû quitter.

Guenièvre observait Eolhsand. Sa maîtresse était soucieuse, pensive. Elle levait fréquemment les yeux du livre qu'elle était en train de consulter pour fixer le vide... Enfin pour la jeune servante, il n'y avait que du vide mais Guenièvre savait ce que devait voir Eolhsand. L'autre fantôme. River. La Barde avait dit la connaître mais il y avait plus que ça. Ce qu'elle avait dit à Arthur laissait penser que cela n'avait été qu'une rencontre fortuite et sans importance durant ses errance mais l'attitude de la Barde démentait tout cela. La jeune servante en était certaine. Sa maîtresse connaissait le fantôme. Bien. Très bien sans doute mais...

« Pose-moi la question qui te ronge Guenièvre. » dit soudain la Barde.

La jeune femme prit un air surprit. Cette réaction amusa l'autre femme.

« Je... Je me disais juste que vous deviez bien connaître River. Vous... Vous avez l'air si inquiète pour elle.

-Je veux juste qu'elle retrouve les siens. »

Les nôtres, ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

Sentant qu'elle était leur sujet de conversation, le fantôme tourna la tête vers les deux femmes. Jusqu'à maintenant, River ne s'était pas intéressée à Guenièvre plus que ça mais...

« Ce ne sont pas les habits d'une Reine. » jugea-t-elle après avoir observé la servante pendant un long moment.

La phrase fit rire Eolhsand. Sa servante lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Quelque chose qu'elle a dit. » expliqua rapidement la Barde.

Guenièvre sourit.

« Vous semblez très heureuse en ce moment ma Dame. »

Oui, elle venait juste de s'en rendre compte. Si tout le château était effrayé par l'apparition des fantômes, Eolhsand était heureuse. Merlin aussi, réalisa alors Guenièvre. Pourquoi ?

« Un jour tu comprendras. » entendit-elle.

Elle regarda Eolhsand.

« Vous avez dit quelque chose ma Dame ? »

La Barde lui fit signe que non. Tout trace de bonheur semblait maintenant avoir disparu de ces traits et la femme blanche semblait avoir retrouvé toute son impassibilité. Ce qu'elle venait de dire l'avait fait se refermer comme une huitre mais Guenièvre connaissait un moyen de la faire sortir de sa coquille.

« Racontez-moi quelque chose sur la magie, dit-elle tout d'un coup.

-Guenièvre ?

-Ou sur River, ajouta-t-elle. Vous avez l'air de bien la connaître. Vous connaissez sûrement des histoires sur elle.

-Guenièvre, je... »

La Barde ne termina pas sa phrase. Son regard s'était éclairé comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée. Eolhsand se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher un livre qu'elle avait consulté la veille.

Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ?

Parce qu'il fallait connaître l'identité d'un fantôme pour le faire, se rappela-t-elle ensuite.

Elle devait parler à Merlin et à Gaïus sans tarder.

 

* * *

 


	29. Scène 28

**Scène 28 : Le fantôme avec le chandelier, le jour, par temps de brouillard**

.

Les Légendes ne s'intéressaient qu'aux grandes épopées. Pas aux petits tracas du quotidien. Nul ne saurait jamais vraiment la nature des liens existant entre le Haut Roi et son Conseiller. On ne ne verrait jamais que la grandeur. Pas les disputes. Et si ceux qui croyaient en la Prophétie s'étaient trouvés avec lui, ils n'auraient jamais cru que les deux jeunes hommes en train de se chamailler comme deux gamins étaient le Roi et le Sorcier de la Légende, pensa Balinor tandis qu'un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

« C'est toujours comme ça. » lui dit soudain l'enfant qui les accompagnait dans leur chasse au fantôme.

La dispute avait commencé à cause de Merlin. C'était toujours de la faute de Merlin apparemment. Le serviteur avait vite commencé à fredonner une petite mélodie entrainante où la phrase « Je n'ai pas peur des fantômes » revenait régulièrement. Arthur lui avait ordonné de se taire. Merlin l'avait fait... Pendant cinq longues minutes puis avait recommencé. Nouvel ordre du Prince qui n'eut aucun effet. Il en fallut un troisième pour que son serviteur se taise tout à fait et maintenant Merlin ne fredonnait plus rien mais il rêvassait. Eolhsand devait être en train de lui parler, pensa Balinor. Hélas Arthur ne pouvait pas être au courant de cela et en voyant Merlin rêvasser...

Une tape rapide, assené juste derrière la tête, mit fin aux rêveries du jeune homme.

« Mais je n'ai rien fait !

-C'est bien ça le problème ! »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Des fois je me demande comment je réussissais à me débrouiller avec toi quand Yvain n'était pas là.

-Pauvre petit Prince Arthur qui ne peut rien faire sans son serviteur ou son page...

-Tait-toi Merlin, fit Arthur à voix basse.

-Pourquoi...

-Non. Vraiment. Tait-toi ! »

Le Prince leur montra le bout du couloir. Une servante était en train de laver le sol. Derrière elle, un fantôme l'observait. Arthur jeta un coup d'œil à Balinor.

« Je ne le connais pas.

-Demandons donc à Brune, fit Merlin. Elle doit sans doute le connaître. Il a l'air de la suivre. »

Merlin, pour un idiot, avait souvent de bonnes idées, se dit Arthur mais il n'était pas question de le féliciter.

Quand le Prince tourna de nouveau la tête vers la servante, le fantôme avait disparu.

« Brune ! » appela Merlin.

La servante releva la tête et se leva.

« Oh Merlin ! »

Puis elle aperçut le Prince.

« Sire. » fit-elle en s'inclinant.

Merlin regarda Arthur. Arthur regarda Merlin.

Cinq minutes de silence.

« Je vais y aller, fit Arthur. J'ai plein de chose à faire... Des choses de Prince... »

Il s'éloigna tandis que Merlin levait les yeux au ciel.

Arthur n'alla pas bien loin. Juste au détour d'un couloir où il s'arrêta pour pouvoir attendre Merlin. Quand il regarda Balinor pour lui parler, histoire de l'occuper le temps que son serviteur interroge Brune, il constata que le fantôme avait du mal à garder son sérieux. Mieux valait sans doute parler avec Yvain...

« Des choses de Prince, fit Balinor

-Oh ne commencez pas à jouer à Merlin ! Un me suffit !

Bien sûr, son serviteur arriva sur ces entrefaite et lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Peu importe. Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Qu'elle a peur avec toutes ces histoires de fantômes. Surtout qu'elle a l'impression d'être suivi mais en même temps cette présence est rassurante et... »

Un bref silence.

« Brune a perdu une partie de sa famille pendant l'attaque du Grand Dragon... Et le fantôme qui se trouvait avec elle lui ressemble non ? »

Merlin n'avait pas tort, se dit Arthur.

Mais il était temps de reprendre leur chasse. Le Prince ordonna au petit groupe de se remettre en marcha. Yvain le suivit immédiatement mais Merlin et Balinor...

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit le fantôme à mi-voix.

-J'aimerais bien mais... Arthur ! Attention ! »

Le serviteur se précipita vers son maître pour le pousser mais le chandelier qui venait d'on ne savait où et que Merlin avait vu juste à temps atteignit tout de même le Prince. Légèrement. Juste de quoi lui faire perdre connaissance pendant quelques instants. Un deuxième chandelier devait finir le travail mais l'Enchanteur l'éloigna d'un simple geste de la main ce qui surprit grandement le fantôme qui était l'auteur de cette tentative de meurtre contre Arthur.

« Tu... »

Puis le fantôme remarqua le Dragonnier.

« Balinor !

-Cima, le salua l'autre fantôme.

-Dragonnier ? Demanda Merlin.

-Non. Simple Sorcier. »

Ce petit échange avait laissé suffisamment de temps à Merlin et Balinor pour se placer devant Arthur mais en constatant que le fils d'Uther était protégé par un autre Sorcier et par le fantôme d'un Dragonnier, Cima en oublia totalement le Prince. Pour le moment.

« Pourquoi ? » cria-t-il.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi Balinor ? »

Le fantôme leva le bras.

« Non ! » cria Merlin.

Ses yeux devinrent d'or. Le fantôme fut repoussé et passa à travers un mur. La seconde suivante, il était de retour et ses yeux haineux se posèrent aussitôt sur Merlin.

« Je suis un fantôme. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. »

Balinor se plaça devant Merlin.

« Mais moi si, lui rappela-t-il.

-Il protège les Pendragons !

-Je sais Cima.

-Uther a tué ma famille. Il a tué les tiens !

-Tu veux venger ta famille. Je veux juste protéger ce qu'il reste de la mienne. »

Cima ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Balinor voulait dire par là mais son regard se posa sur Merlin et...

« Un fils. Tu as un fils. »

Quelque part c'était une bonne nouvelle...

Un gémissement retint alors l'attention de tous. Arthur était en train de reprendre ses esprits.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant.

Sa tête tournait. Yvain s'approcha de lui. Le Prince posa la main sur son épaule.

« Bonjour mon Prince, le salua Cima d'un ton moqueur en feignant de s'incliner, et au revoir. »

Le fantôme disparut mais sa voix se fit bientôt entendre.

« Je reviendrais mon Prince. »

Mais il avait encore quelque chose à dire.

« Ce n'est pas en aidant les Pendragons que tu protégeras ton fils Balinor. Après tout ne t'ont-ils pas déjà trahi ? »

 

* * *

 


	30. Scène 29

**Scène 29 : Compte-rendu**

 

Après un détour jusqu'au cabinet de Gaïus pour un rapide examen de la tête d'Arthur, la chasse au fantôme reprit jusqu'à ce que le ciel s'obscurcisse. La nuit n'était pas encore là mais elle n'allait pas tarder. Les Chevaliers, Yvain, Merlin, Balinor et Arthur étaient donc de retour dans la chambre du Prince. Merlin était distrait et n'écoutait que d'une oreille le compte-rendu qu'étaient en train de faire les Chevaliers à Arthur. Il faut dire que le serviteur avait bien plus intéressant à écouter puisqu'ils avaient maintenant un début de plan pour renvoyer les fantômes de l'autre côté du Voile. Enfin pour le moment ils ne pouvaient que renvoyer River et Balinor mais pendant la visite qu'Arthur avait fait à Gaïus, Eolhsand, Merlin et le vieil homme avaient commencé à en discuter et le serviteur avait eu une idée. Le médecin avait cependant plusieurs objections et ils étaient maintenant en train d'en parler.

**Il faudrait que tout le monde puisse voir les fantômes.**

**Nous avons la potion.**

**Et ce sera la panique. Pas question.**

**Ils savent déjà qu'ils sont là.**

**Ce n'est pas le seul problème. Ce plan suppose que les fantômes présents à Camelot** **ont des proches ici même. Qu'allons-nous faire pour ceux qui n'en ont pas ?**

Gaïus n'avait pas tort sur ce point mais éliminer un certain nombre de fantôme était déjà une grande avancée non ? Surtout que tous les fantômes qu'ils avaient pu voir semblaient liés aux habitants de Camelot.

« Yvain va chercher Gaïus ! » entendit soudain Merlin.

L'enfant obéit immédiatement. Arthur se tourna vers Balinor.

« Comment fonctionne la magie ? » demanda-t-il.

Ses Chevaliers, son serviteur et le Dragonnier le regardèrent comme s'il venait soudain d'avoir une deuxième tête.

« Je... Je veux dire... La magie a besoin de mots non ? Quelle influence ces mots ont-ils sur elle ? »

Ses Chevaliers continuèrent de le regarder comme s'il avait deux têtes tandis que Merlin se tournait à demi vers Balinor. Il est vraiment en train de poser cette question, disait le langage corporel du jeune homme. Balinor haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. Cela sonnait un peu comme un « On dirait bien ».

« Ce n'est qu'une question ! » s'exclama Arthur.

Il regarda Balinor.

« Et j'aimerais une réponse. »

Le Dragonnier prit un temps de réflexion avant de répondre au Prince.

« Pour fonctionner, la Magie a besoin d'un vecteur. Les mots de l'Ancienne Religion n'en sont qu'un parmi d'autre. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur et ses Chevaliers. Comprenaient-ils ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

« Et dans le cas d'un sort élaboré, il n'est pas rare que le vecteur influe sur le sort. Surtout quand le prix à payer n'est pas suffisant. »

Nouveau coup d'œil à Arthur et ses Chevaliers. Non, ils ne semblaient pas comprendre. Merlin en revanche...

« Quel prix a dû payer Morgause pour ouvrir le Voile ? Demanda l'Enchanteur.

-Le prix du sang certainement. C'est le seul moyen d'ouvrir le Voile pour en laisser sortir des gens, répondit Balinor.

-Tu penses qu'elle a sacrifié quelqu'un pour... commença à dire Merlin d'un ton horrifié.

-Pas quelqu'un. Le Voile n'est pas resté ouvert longtemps. Je pense plutôt à un animal.

-Pourquoi pas son propre sang ?

-Il faut une mort pour ouvrir le Voile et...

-Pouvons-nous en revenir à ma question ? Les interrompit Arthur.

-Bien sûr Sire. »

Silence.

« C'est possible donc ? Questionna Arthur.

-Ainsi que je viens de le dire, ça l'est parfaitement. »

Gaïus arriva.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler Sire ? »

Arthur acquiesça puis lui posa la même question qu'à Balinor. Avant de lui répondre, Gaïus jeta un coup d'œil au fantôme du Dragonnier. Il aurait pu répondre à cette question lui aussi.

« Je lui ai déjà demandé son avis. » lui apprit Arthur en surprenant ce coup d'œil.

Gaïus inclina légèrement la tête puis répondit enfin à la question du Prince.A peu de chose près, il lui donna la même réponse que Balinor.

« Je vois. » fit Arthur.

En vérité, il ne voyait pas vraiment mais le principal c'était que la réponse soit affirmative. Le pourquoi du comment n'était pas le plus important.

« Puis-je vous demander la raison de cette question ? Lui demanda Gaïus.

-On dirait bien que les fantômes que nous avons croisés aujourd'hui sont de la même famille que certains habitants de la Cité. » répondit Arthur.

En entendant ça, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard triomphant à Gaïus. Le vieux médecin leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas question de faire de nouvelles potions.

Arthur décida soudain de congédier tout le monde. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais avant...

« J'aimerais vous parler Balinor. Seul à seul. »

Le fantôme et le serviteur d'Arthur s'entreregardèrent. Merlin ne put s'empêche de commencer à lever la main pour saisir le pendentif qui se trouvait sous sa chemise mais il baissa le bras en voyant les regards de son père et de Gaïus posés sur lui.

Le médecin s'approcha de son jeune protégé.

« Donne-lui juste l'ordre de rester. » dit-il tout bas

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il donc pas pensé ?

 

* * *

 


	31. Scène 30

**Scène 30 : Une autre Idée.**

 

Merlin était inquiet. Ne venait-il pas de laisser son père et Arthur seuls ? Qui sait ce qui allait sortir de cette entrevue ?

« Tout va bien se passer, lui dit Gaïus.

-Qu'est-ce que peut bien lui vouloir Arthur ?

-Tu le sauras quand Balinor reviendra. » répondit le vieux médecin en ouvrant la porte de son cabinet.

Il n'y avait plus qu'Eolhsand, River et Sweostor dans la pièce. La Dragonne sauta dans les bras de Merlin tandis qu'Eolhsand leur disait que Guenièvre était allée aux cuisines pour leur ramener de quoi manger.

« As-tu écouté ce qui vient de se passer ? » lui demanda Merlin.

Eolhsand acquiesça.

« Je pense que notre idée est la bonne, dit-elle.

-Il n'est pas question que je fasse des potions supplémentaires, fit Gaïus.

-Mais...

-Comment expliquerez-vous que tout le monde puisse soudain voir les fantômes ? Uther voudra que de nouvelles battues soient organisées. Mieux vaut qu'Arthur reste au Château si vous voulez le protéger efficacement.

-Gaïus n'a pas vraiment tort. » déclara Merlin avec un air pensif.

Mais avant qu'Eolhsand ne puisse réagir, il ajouta mentalement :

**J'ai une autre idée.**

Une suite d'images passa entre eux.

**Est-ce possible El ?**

**Ça l'est parfaitement.**

 

* * *

 


	32. Scène 31

**Scène 31 : Le fils de Balinor**

 

Arthur regardait le fantôme du Dragonnier. Il lui avait demander de rester pour lui parler mais il ne savait pas par où commencer en vérité.

« Vous avez un fils. » déclara enfin Arthur après un long silence.

Balinor ne répondit pas à cette affirmation. Il ne pouvait pas protester de toute façon. Un fantôme ne pouvait mentir à un mortel.

« Comment...

-Le fantôme de cet après-midi, lui rappela-t-il. Ce qu'il a dit en partant. »

Balinor prit un air inquiet. Il avait totalement oublié ce détail. Il rejoua ensuite la scène dans son esprit. Arthur avait été inconscient une bonne partie du temps mais avait-il pu entendre autre chose ? Merlin était-il en danger ? Ou El ?

« A-t-il... Votre fils peut-il aussi commander les Dragons ?

-Je suis mort. »

Et c'était pas la mort que se transmettait ce don, leur avait dit le fantôme un peu plus tôt.

« Heureusement qu'il n'y a plus aucun Dragon alors. » dit Arthur.

S'il savait...

« Mon fils ne s'en prendra jamais à Camelot. » déclara soudain Balinor.

Le Prince lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

« A-t-il d'autres pouvoirs ? » demanda-t-il.

Le fantôme ne répondit pas.

« Et le reste de votre famille ? Eux non plus ne s'en prendront jamais à Camelot ? » le questionna-t-il ensuite d'un ton ironique.

Balinor prit un air étonné.

« Tu veux venger ta famille. Je veux juste protéger ce qu'il reste de la mienne... C'est ce que vous lui avez dit non ? »

Ah il avait aussi entendu ça mais...

« Je croyais que vous étiez inconscient ? Dit le fantôme.

-Là n'est pas la question. »

Silence.

« Combien de personne de votre famille sont encore en vie ? » Demanda Arthur.

Il devait savoir. Pour Camelot.

« Je ne suis pas obligé de répondre à vos questions Arthur. »

Le Prince serra les poings. Il devait savoir. Ce fils pouvait représenter un danger pour Camelot. Toute la famille du Dragonnier pouvait représenter un danger...

« Où sont-ils ?

-J'ai dit que je n'étais pas obligé de vous répondre Arthur. »

Le Prince regarda le Dragonnier dans les yeux.

« Je dois protéger Camelot.

-Je dois protéger mon fils...

-Et qui ? Je sais qu'il n'est pas seul. Vous n'auriez pas dit votre famille autrement. »

Balinor garda le silence.

« Une sœur, dit-il finalement. J'ai aussi une sœur. »

Lui répondre ne mettrait pas en danger Eolhsand, avait-il décidé.

« A-t-elle des pouvoirs elle aussi ?

-Arthur...

-Et votre femme ? Vous avez une femme ?

-La mère de mon fils n'a aucun pouvoir et je vous interdis de vous en prendre à elle.

-Vous ne m'avez pas fait ce genre de menace lorsqu'il était question de votre fils et de votre sœur, je dois donc en conclure que tous deux ont des pouvoirs non ?

-Ils ne s'en prendront jamais à Camelot Arthur. »

Peut-être qu'en le répétant, le Prince allait finir par le croire mais en même temps c'était un Pendragon...

« Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? »

Comment lui expliquer ?

« Je ne répondrais pas à ces questions Arthur. »

Il en avait déjà trop dit.

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour répondre à vos questions, ajouta le fantôme. Un jour...

-Pourquoi ? L'interrompit le Prince.

-Laissez-moi finir. »

Il pouvait bien le laisser terminer. Ce ne serait qu'un tissu de mensonge après tout. Mais les fantômes ne pouvaient mentir aux mortels, se rappela Arthur.

« Un jour, reprit Balinor, vous repenserez à cette conversation et vous comprendrez pourquoi je n'ai pas répondu à vos questions. Pour le moment, je ne peux vous dire qu'une seule chose. Vous êtes promis à un grand destin Arthur Pendragon et de nombreuses surprises vous attendent dans le futur. Certaines ne vous plairont guère mais...

-Êtes-vous en train de dire que je vais rencontrer votre fils et votre sœur et que je vais être obligé de collaborer avec eux ? »

Balinor se contenta de sourire en entendant cette question. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Jamais, déclara solennellement le fils d'Uther.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous maléfiques Arthur Pendragon, tenta Balinor. Un jour...

-Sortez ! »

Silence.

« Sortez, répéta Arthur.

-Comme il vous plaira Sire. »

Le fantôme s'en alla. Arthur soupira. Pourquoi avait-il voulu avoir cette conversation avec le Dragonnier ? Rien de bon ne pouvait en sortir.

Nous ne sommes pas tous maléfiques, avait-il osé dire... Mais bien sûr ! Et un jour, la magie serait de nouveau autorisé à Camelot aussi ?!

 

* * *

 


	33. Scène 32

**Scène 32 : L'Idée de Merlin**

 

En sortant de la chambre d'Arthur, Balinor ferma les yeux et pensa à Merlin. En les rouvrant, il constata, à sa grande surprise, qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans le cabinet de Gaïus mais, dehors, sur une colline d'où on avait une bonne vue sur Camelot. Son fils, sa sœur et la petite Dragonne Sweostor étaient en train d'entasser du bois au centre d'un cercle de magie sous le regard de River.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire tous les trois ? »

Tout le monde se figea et se tourna vers lui.

« Et toi alors ! S'écria Eolhsand. Qu'as-tu donc dit à Arthur pour provoquer une telle secousse dans les lignes de temps ? »

Balinor prit un air inquiet et regarda Merlin.

« Je l'ai senti aussi. A travers le Lien, lui expliqua son fils. C'était tellement fort qu'El n'a pas réussi à le contenir. »

Balinor faillit répliquer qu'Eolhsand n'était pas censé faire une chose pareille mais le regard courroucé de sa sœur l'en dissuada. Il préféra donc raconter son entrevue avec Arthur.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment mais c'était sans doute un moment, déclara Eolhsand l'air songeur.

-Mais les mots de Balinor n'ont fait qu'apporter la confusion. Dans l'esprit comme dans les Lignes, fit remarquer River.

-C'est lorsqu'il y a confusion dans les Lignes que nous pouvons agir River, lui rappela la Barde. Quant à l'esprit, ce n'est pas à nous de nous en charger. »

Elle regarda Merlin.

« S'ils arrêtaient un peu d'attaquer, je pourrais peut-être finir par m'occuper de cette partie aussi, dit Merlin.

-A tout moment. A tout heure. Le Protecteur ne connait point de repos. Encore et toujours, ils viendront. Même quand le Temps sera venu, que le Haut Roi croira et qu'Albion sera, ils viendront et attaqueront car malgré tout, et même parmi nous, la Prophétie ne fait pas loi. » proclama River.

Silence.

« Génial, se contenta de dire Merlin.

-Il y aura des jours où tout ira bien. » lui dit Balinor pour le rassurer.

En voyant le regard dubitatif de son fils, le fantôme décida de changer de sujet.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ?

-Nous avons peut-être trouvé un moyen de vous faire passer le Voile.

-Gaïus a fini par accepter pour les potions ?

-Non mais Merlin a eu une idée. »

Balinor se tourna vers le jeune homme pour avoir une explication.

« Comme tu le sais déjà, lui dit Merlin, El a trouvé un moyen de vous renvoyer toi et River.

-Oui. Grâce à une chaîne d'histoire qui permettra d'ouvrir le Voile et de convoquer les Esprits de nos proches pour nous guider à travers lui. C'est ainsi que nous enterrions nos morts. »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Mais il faut connaître l'identité des fantômes pour faire une telle chose, objecta Balinor.

-Du premier fantôme seulement, répliqua son fils, et celui-ci pourra ensuite guider les autres à travers le Voile.

-Mais nous ne connaissons toujours pas le nombre de fantôme que Morgause a libéré, rétorqua le Dragonnier, et le Voile va devoir rester ouvert pendant tout ce temps... Et puis la chaîne d'histoire sert aussi à appeler le fantôme qui doit passer le Voile...

-Merlin a trouvé un moyen, intervint Eolhsand.

-Lequel ?

-Le feu.

-Le feu ?

-Il attire les fantômes. »

C'était vrai.

« Et pour que le voile reste ouvert ?

-Le feu aussi. »

Balinor ne voyait pas où son fils et sa sœur voulait en venir. A moins que...

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça c'est trop dangereux.

-Personne ne nous verra, lui assura Eolhsand.

-Mais quelqu'un doit raconter l'histoire de River pour que le sort commence et... Oh ! »

Il y avait un moyen d'éviter ça en effet et au vue de la lueur dans le regard de son fils, il y avait pensé. Mais Balinor avait encore quelques objections à faire. Le feu ne pouvait pas être la réponse à tout n'est-ce pas ?

« Si je comprends bien, tu comptes utiliser le feu pour attirer les fantômes ici mais aussi pour attirer les gens de Camelot afin qu'ils racontent des histoires pour maintenir le Voile ouvert. »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Et pour que River soit le premier fantôme à passer, tu as sans doute dû attacher son histoire au cercle. La première personne a poser le pied dessus sera donc obligé de raconter son histoire.

-Pas tout à fait en fait. J'ai préféré y attacher ses souvenirs. El m'a montré comment faire.

-Je vois... Mais ça veut dire que votre feu va devoir être visible pour tout le monde.

-C'est l'idée. »

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils avaient choisi cette colline pour opérer. On voyait le château et du château on voyait la colline.

« Uther va entrer dans une rage folle en voyant ça. »

Balinor voyait bien que son fils y avait aussi pensé et que cela le désolait. Quant à sa sœur...

« Sinhlwan dis-moi que ce n'est pas toi qui lui a mis cette idée en tête...

-Il y a pensé tout seul. Qui suis-je pour m'opposer au Grand Emrys ?

-El...

-Bal... »

Le frère et la sœur s'affrontèrent du regard. Le fantôme leva soudain les yeux au ciel.

« Et s'il décide de condamner à mort tous ceux qui entrent dans ce cercle ? Vous y avez pensé ?

-Il n'oserait tout de même... »

Mais Merlin se tut de lui-même. Si. Uther pouvait peut-être en être capable.

« Ou Uther accusera le Sorcier qui a fait venir les fantômes, objecta Eolhsand.

-Mais... commença Merlin.

-J'y veillerais Merlin, lui assura la Barde. Si on le dirige vers cette idée, l'autre ne lui effleurera même pas l'esprit. Dès qu'il est question de Magie, il n'a plus aucun sens commun. »

Eolhsand regarda son frère.

« C'est le seul plan que nous avons Sinhlwan. » lui dit-elle.

Balinor soutint son regard.

« Je sais bien mais tu connais les conséquences. Un sort de ce genre... »

Naturellement, ils se tournèrent vers Merlin. Lui aussi devait donner son avis à ce sujet.

Le jeune homme soupira.

« Nous devons faire quelque chose, finit-il par dire, mais... »

Il regarda Eolhsand.

« Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir si tout se passera bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Le fait même de répondre à ta question pourrait tout changer Merlin, répondit la Barde.

-Les Lignes se fondent et se confondent. Brouillent les pistes. S'envole le Temps. Rien n'est jamais sûr et tout peut avoir lieu en même temps. » ajouta River.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas une réponse.

Sweostor monta alors sur son dos et se percha sur son épaule. Elle frotta ensuite sa tête contre sa joue.

**Tout va bien se passer. Sweostor le sait.**

Merlin soupira. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple.

« Finissons-en avec le bois et lançons le sort. » dit-il au bout d'un moment.

 

* * *

 


	34. Scène 33

**Scène 33 : Le Feu du Samain**

 

Uther était sur le point d'aller se coucher lorsqu'il eut soudain une pensée pour son fils. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée mais il connaissait bien Arthur. Il avait dû passer sa journée à lutter contre la magie. Il l'avait bien formé. Il était un bon Prince et il ferait un bon Roi. Il serait son digne héritier et jamais plus la magie ne ferait souffrir qui que ce soit.

Uther pensa ensuite à Ygerne. Pour ces maudits sorciers, le Samain était aussi le temps du recueillement. Ils fêtaient la mort et les disparus. Qui avait envie de fêter une telle chose ? La perte était toujours présente. Peu importe le jour. La mort d'Ygerne, même après tout ce temps, restait une plaie béante car la magie était toujours là et elle continuait son œuvre de destruction mais pas aussi impunément qu'avant heureusement car il était là et Arthur aussi. Camelot et ses gens se dresseraient toujours en face d'elle. Peu importe le moment.

Uther réprima un frisson. Il faisait froid. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée pour raviver le feu mais il se souvint à mi-chemin qu'à cause de la magie, il était impossible d'allumer le moindre feu à Camelot en ce moment. Il serra le poing tout en s'approchant de la fenêtre pour mieux tirer les rideaux de sa chambre. Cela le protègerait peut-être un peu mieux du froid cette nuit ?

Une lueur orangée capta soudain son attention. Uther ouvrit tout grand les rideaux de sa chambre.

Un feu...

Un feu immense au sommet d'une colline.

Impossible ! La magie...

Les mains d'Uther Pendragon se crispèrent sur le lourd tissu des rideaux.

La magie évidemment.

Il cria le nom de son serviteur personnel. Celui-ci accourut dans la chambre.

« Sire ? Fit-il en s'inclinant.

-Va chercher Arthur. » ordonna le Roi.

Son regard n'avait pas quitté le Feu qui se trouvait sur la colline. Ce Feu qui le narguait. La magie qui se rappelait encore et toujours à lui. Uther n'avait pas oublié. Cette nuit était la nuit du Samain. Il était temps pour les Druides d'allumer le feu, un feu qui devait durer toute la nuit. Ce feu n'allait pas rester allumer bien longtemps, se promit Uther intérieurement.

« Vous m'avez fait appeler Père ? »

Le Roi se retourna. Son fils était là. Uther s'écarta de la fenêtre. Arthur vit lui aussi le Feu. Il écarquilla d'abord les yeux mais il retrouva vite un air impassible.

« Je pars tout de suite Père. »

Nul besoin d'ordre. Arthur avait compris.

 

* * *

 


	35. Scène 34

**Scène 34 : Les Souvenirs de River**

 

Arthur descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la cours du château. Derrière lui, ses chevaliers le suivaient de près. Urien et Key étaient avec lui. Il avait préféré laisser Léon et Jauffré à Camelot. On ne savait jamais après tout.

Une fois arrivé dans la cours, le Prince aperçut deux silhouettes se tenant dans un recoin sombre. Il leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant son serviteur et la barde. Était-ce bien le moment ?

« Merlin ! » cria-t-il.

Le serviteur se tourna vers lui et s'avança vers le petit groupe. La femme qui se trouvait avec lui en profita pour disparaître. Arthur leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel. Elle n'avait nulle besoin de se cacher. Ce n'était pas comme si le château entier n'était pas au courant de ce qui se passait entre ces deux-là.

« Un problème Sire ? Demanda le jeune homme d'un ton innocent.

-Oui. Mon serviteur passe beaucoup trop de temps avec une certaine Barde.

-On est jaloux Sire ?

-Merlin... »

Arthur leva une dernière fois les yeux au ciel. Le temps n'était pas à la plaisanterie.

« Suis-nous. »

Le serviteur obéit.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Finit par demander Merlin tandis que le petit groupe franchissait l'une des portes de la Cité.

-Si tu n'avais pas été trop occupé à... A faire je ne sais quoi avec Dame Eolhsand, tu le saurais très bien.

-Je peux demander à Gwen de vous montrer ce que ne nous faisions vous savez. Elle...

-Merlin ! La ferme ! »

Le serviteur se contenta de sourire.

« Un feu a été allumé sur l'une des collines. Sans doute par un sorcier.

-Vous pensez que le Sorcier sera toujours là-bas ?

-Peut-être...

-Et s'il y est, que ferons-nous ?

-Tu resteras en arrière et mes chevaliers et moi, nous l'attraperons et il ira aussitôt aux cachots. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui faire un dessin pour que Merlin comprenne ce qui arriverait par la suite au sorcier en question.

Sur le chemin de la colline, Arthur finit par remarquer que le groupe de Chevaliers n'était pas le seul à se diriger vers le feu qui avait été allumé sur la colline et lorsque le petit groupe arriva là-bas, il constata que de nombreux habitants de Camelot se trouvaient déjà là. Arthur croyait que les portes de la Cité étaient gardées en permanence. Comment tous ces gens avaient-ils fait pour réussir à venir ici ?

« Tu y es sans doute allé un peu fort ? » entendit-il.

Arthur se retourna. Le fantôme de Balinor était à côté de Merlin et tous deux étaient en train de discuter à voix basse mais le Prince n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question à propos de leur étrange conversation. En se retournant pour observer l'endroit où le feu avait été allumé, il remarqua quelqu'un en train de s'avancer vers le feu. La seconde d'après, Arthur remarqua le cercle de magie tracé sur le sol. Le Prince se jeta donc en avant pour le repousser loin du cercle. Qui sait ce qui allait arriver si quelqu'un entrait dans le cercle ? Mais en faisant ça...

Personne n'entendit le juron de Merlin quand il vit qu'Arthur se trouvait maintenant dans le cercle qu'il avait tracé.

Le fils d'Uther cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant le feu. Il était si éblouissant, se dit-il. A cette pensée, un flot de souvenir envahit aussitôt la tête d'Arthur puis il se mit à parler alors que ce n'était pas du tout son attention.

« Elle s'appelait River. Il se nommait Simon. Ils étaient frère et sœur. Leurs parents n'étaient pas de mauvaises personnes. C'est juste qu'ils ne comprenaient pas que leur fille était différente. Elle savait des choses que personne ne savait. Elle voyait des choses qui finissaient par arriver. Elle entendait des voix. Les pensées et les émotions des autres n'avait pour elle aucun secret. »

Du coin de l'œil, Arthur aperçut alors River. Elle lui souriait, semblait même l'encourager.

« Simon aussi était différent. Un guérisseur. La magie de ce type lui était venu naturellement. Il avait d'abord étudié la médecine. Pas la magie. Mais c'était venu. Comme ça. Au fil du temps. Parce qu'au début, il ne voulait étudier la magie que pour une seule raison. Pour sa sœur. Pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait. »

D'autres fantômes se trouvaient maintenant auprès de River. Tandis qu'Arthur continuait de parler, il jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ses chevaliers ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire mais l'un d'eux était tout de même sur le point de faire un pas à l'intérieur du cercle. Sans doute pour l'aider. Arthur lui fit signe de s'arrêter. Il chercha ensuite Merlin du regard. Il fallait qu'il essaie de lui parler mais ce n'était toujours pas les mots qu'il voulait dire qu'il était en train de prononcer. Il devait tout de même essayer.

« Simon trouva la Vallée et y emmena River. Ils y trouvèrent des réponses et une famille alors ils y restèrent tous les deux. Va. Maintenant ils n'étaient. Chercher. Plus seuls. Pour Simon, il y eut même. Gaïus. L'amour. Le frère et la sœur furent heureux dans la Vallée mais ils n'eurent pas une fin heureuse.

-Je suis désolée. » crut-il entendre.

Arthur cria. Jusqu'à là, les souvenirs n'avaient été que flous et parcellaires mais celui-là... Il était clair. Bien trop clair. Et cela faisait mal. Tellement mal.

Sir Urien se précipita dans le cercle pour venir en aide à son Prince. Il se figea. Il devait parler. Il en avait besoin. Il voulait raconter une histoire, l'histoire de l'un de ses compagnons d'arme mort durant l'attaque du Grand Dragon. Mais il devait attendre que le Prince finisse son histoire avant de pouvoir raconter la sienne.

Dans l'esprit d'Arthur, les Hommes Rouges d'Uther venaient de s'emparer de Simon et il voulait défendre son frère.

« Ils sont venus un jour, s'entendit-il dire. Sans prévenir. Les Hommes Rouges. Ils ont envahi la Vallée et l'ont vidée de ses occupants mais ce ne fut pas sans perte de leur côté. Mais malgré tous leurs pouvoirs, les gens de Vallée périrent car c'était ce qu'Elles avaient vus, c'était ce qui avait été écrit. Ils luttèrent tout de même. Il n'était pas question de se rendre sans sa battre. Cela aussi avait été écrit. »

Il parlait vite, trop vite. Il dut reprendre son souffle.

« River mourut en défendant son frère mais celui qui lui porta le coup fatal ne resta pas en vie bien longtemps car Malcolm le tua. Le Dragonnier ordonna ensuite à au frère de River et à sa belle-sœur de s'enfuir. »

Des noms inconnus se bousculèrent dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Ils devaient fuir avec Inara mais Simon refusait de laisser sa sœur. Il essaya même de la soigner mais... Mais soudain tout devint noir.

River était morte, comprit le Prince.

Il cessa de parler et aussitôt, Urien prit la parole pour raconter l'histoire de son frère d'arme.

« Je vous remercie Arthur Pendragon. » entendit-il soudain.

River était maintenant devant lui. Elle s'inclina.

« Pour d'autres, rien ne sera jamais suffisant mais pour moi, la dette est payée. » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et commença à marcher dans le feu. Il leva le bras pour l'en empêcher puis le baissa en se souvenant qu'elle était un fantôme. Elle ne risquait rien.

Arthur cligna des yeux, plusieurs fois, en regardant le feu. Il y avait plusieurs silhouette de l'autre côté. On aurait dit qu'elles attendaient quelqu'un. River les rejoignit. Un deuxième fantôme entra dans le feu. Qu'était-il donc en train de se passer ? Les fantômes étaient-ils en train de partir ?

« Vous pouvez sortir du cercle Sire. »

La voix de Gaïus. Il était donc arrivé entretemps. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

« Urien ? Demanda Arthur après être sorti du cercle.

-Il pourra sortir dès qu'il aura fini de raconter son histoire. Tout comme vous. Mais il vaut sans doute mieux que quelqu'un se tienne prêt pour prendre sa place. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a pu imaginer le sorcier qui a conçu ce sort mais...

-Vous pensez que tant que quelqu'un reste à l'intérieur tout ira bien ? »

Gaïus acquiesça.

« Je veux des volontaires ! » cria Arthur à ses Chevaliers.

Trois hommes sortirent du rang.

« Dès que sir Urien sortira du cercle, quelqu'un doit l'amener à mon cabinet, dit Gaïus

-Je m'en chargerais moi-même, déclara Arthur.

-Non Sire. Vous venez de sortir de ce cercle. Je veux vous examiner aussi. »

Le Prince fut contrarié par cette décision mais le vieux médecin n'avait pas fondamentalement tort.

« Allons-y en ce cas. »

Il voulait être de retour auprès de ce Feu le plus vite possible.

 

* * *

 


	36. Scène 35

**Scène 35 : Le Sortilège**

 

L'examen d'Arthur avait pris peu de temps et il n'avait rien donné. Cela n'étonnait guère Gaïus en même temps. L'auteur du sort était Merlin après tout.

« Vous semblez en colère Gaïus. » lui dit soudain Arthur.

Oh oui il l'était ! Contre son jeune protégé et contre une certaine barde. Devait-il aussi ajouter Balinor ? Sans aucun doute. Le Dragonnier avait eu l'air tout aussi coupable que son fils quand ils étaient venus le chercher.

Mais les objets de sa colère étaient absents pour le moment.

« Pourquoi avez-vous envoyé Merlin réveiller Dame Eolhsand ? » le questionna ensuite Arthur.

Pour avoir une petite explication avec eux.

« Elle en sait beaucoup plus que moi sur les Cercles et les Feux issus de la Magie, mentit Gaïus.

-Ce feu est vraiment le fruit de la magie ?

-Il ne peut y avoir aucun doute là-dessus. On ne peut toujours pas allumer le moindre feu et nous n'avons pas réussi à éteindre celui-là.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Arthur après un long silence. A quoi ce feu peut-il bien servir ? »

Gaïus ne put répondre car Merlin, Eolhsand et Balinor arrivaient. L'Enchanteur et le Dragonnier avaient toujours l'air aussi coupable. La Barde non. Gaïus la regarda dans les yeux. Elle haussa les épaules. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je vais retourner là-bas, dit Arthur en quittant la table d'examen de Gaïus. Merlin...

-Je dois parler à Merlin avant qu'il ne parte, l'interrompit le vieux médecin. Je veux qu'il fasse un rapide examen de tous ceux qui sortiront du Cercle avant qu'on ne me les envoie.

-Très bien. J'en profiterai pour aller voir mon père. »

Arthur se tourna vers Merlin.

« Rejoins-moi aussi vite que tu peux.

-Bien Sire. »

Arthur quitta la pièce. Merlin se prépara mentalement à la dispute.

« Eolhsand, commença à dire Gaïus, je croyais que...

-C'était mon idée ! » le coupa l'Enchanteur.

Voir Merlin prendre la défense de ceux à qui il tenait était toujours touchant mais...

« Merlin, nous avions discutés de tout ça et nous avions dit...

-Oui mais c'est moi qui ait l'idée de l'améliorer. Pour s'affranchir des potions et du reste.

-Comment ça Merlin. »

Le jeune homme lui expliqua tout. Qu'il fallait juste pouvoir maintenir le Voile ouvert pour que les fantômes passent. Qu'il avait compris que le feu pouvait les attirer. Comment il avait créé un cercle permettant à la fois de retenir les fantômes et les vivants pour qu'ils racontent des histoires sur leurs disparus. Comment il avait fait pour que le feu attire également les gens et les pousse à entrer dans le cercle.

Gaïus avait fini par s'asseoir et ses yeux étaient devenus de plus en plus ronds au fur et à mesure des explications de son jeune protégé. Il savait bien que Merlin était puissant et que son lien avec la Magie était si fort qu'il lui permettait de recourir à des sorts inimaginables pour quelqu'un de son âge mais...

« Et tu as fait ça tout seul ? Qu'est-ce qui alimente le sort ?

-Nous l'avons aidé, intervint Balinor. River et moi pour le Voile et...

-Mais le prix à payer pour un sort de ce genre est énorme. Comment peut-il encore être actif ?

-Il se nourrit des histoires. » dit Eolhsand.

Mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir que ça. Balinor avait dit que River et lui avaient aidé Merlin pour le Voile mais Eolhsand avait dû faire quelque chose... Et Sweostor aussi.

« Le sort se nourrit de votre magie, comprit-il. A tous les trois. »

Merlin, seul, aurait sans doute réussi à l'alimenter, lui avoua mentalement la Barde.

« Il suffit que l'un de nous se trouve près du cercle, expliqua Merlin, et le lien qu'il existe entre nous trois fait le reste. »

Cela expliquait l'absence de la petite Dragonne.

« Quand est-ce que ce sort s'arrêtera-t-il ? Questionna le vieil homme.

-Tant qu'il restera des fantômes à Camelot. » répondit l'Enchanteur.

Logique.

« Uther va être furieux. » leur rappela Gaïus.

Ils le savaient bien.

 

* * *

 


	37. Scène 36

**Scène 36 : Les Rites de l'Ancienne Religion**

 

Uther n'avait pas quitté sa chambre, n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre et son regard fixait encore et toujours le feu impie qui brûlait sur la colline.

Son serviteur personnel annonça l'arrivée de son fils. Il se retourna pour lui parler.

« Pourquoi ce feu n'est-il pas éteint ?

-Nous n'arrivons pas à le faire Père. Rien ne semble pouvoir l'éteindre. »

Impossible, se dit Uther. Même le feu d'un Dragon pouvait être éteint. Il fallait juste du temps et de multiples tentatives pour le faire.

« Avez-vous bien tout essayé ? »

Arthur ne pouvait que se fier à ce que lui avait Gaïus à ce niveau mais...

« Peu importe, fit son père avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Recommencez...

-Ce... Il n'y a pas que ça Père.

-Que veux-tu dire ? »

La colère couvait depuis qu'il avait aperçu le feu sur la colline. Elle n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

« Le feu se trouve à l'intérieur d'un cercle de magie. Quiconque se trouve à l'intérieur...

-Combien de blessés ? Combien de mort ? L'interrompit son père.

-Aucun, répondit le Prince.

-C'est impossible !

-Et pourtant si.

-Que fais ce cercle alors ?

-Il se contente de retenir les gens le temps qu'ils racontent une histoire sur un mort. »

Mais pourquoi avait-il raconter l'histoire de River ? Il ne la connaissait même pas. Et puis, il y avait eu ses souvenirs, des souvenirs qui en appelaient d'autres qui lui étaient propres, des souvenirs où Arthur faisait partie de ces Hommes Rouges qui terrifiaient tant River. Il serra les dents et préféra ne plus y penser. Il y avait certains souvenirs qui ne devaient pas être réveillés. Mieux valait écouter son père pour le moment mais Uther restait étrangement silencieux.

Le Roi avait enfin quitté sa fenêtre pour s'asseoir.

« Je les connais. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment, mais ça...

-Qu'y a-t-il Père ? »

Uther regarda son fils.

« Il veut nous obliger à suivre les rites de l'Ancienne Religion. »

Arthur ne comprenait pas.

« Il a fait venir ces fantômes pour nous rappeler que pour eux, c'est le temps de se souvenir de ceux qui ont disparu puis il a allumé ce feu comme il devait le faire il y a vingt ans et maintenant il nous oblige à y venir pour y raconter des histoires. »

Uther se parlait surtout à lui-même à ce moment-là. Il finit par relever la tête pour regarder Arthur.

« Nul ne doit entrer dans ce cercle.

-Père... »

Et soudain Uther eut un doute...

« Tu y es entré ! »

Arthur acquiesça. Uther appela son serviteur personnel.

« Va chercher Gaïus ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Gaïus m'a déjà examiné. Je vais bien.

-Je veux qu'il t'examine de nouveau. Je sais très bien ce que...

-Je vais bien ! L'interrompit-il. Dès que j'ai eu terminé de raconter une histoire, j'ai pu quitter le cercle sans encombre mais...

-Mais...

-Mais Urien, en essayant de me faire sortir, est entré dans le cercle... »

Uther avait compris.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Gaïus a voulu m'examiner sur le champ.

-Sage décision. »

Uther se mit à réfléchir.

« Retourne là-bas. Essaie d'éteindre le feu et veille à ce que personne n'entre dans ce cercle.

-Père nul ne sait ce qui peut se passer si jamais personne ne se trouve dans le cercle. » objecta Arthur.

Uther prit de nouveau du temps pour réfléchir. Son fils n'avait pas tort. Si le Sorcier voulait les forcer à respecter les rites de l'Ancienne Religion, il y aurait forcément des répercutions si jamais personne n'allait à l'intérieur du cercle. Qui sait, peut-être même serait-elle à l'encontre de ceux qui y étaient déjà entré et... Et Arthur...

« Et le cercle ? Demanda-t-il soudain. Vous avez essayer de l'effacer ? »

Arthur lui fit signe que non.

« Retourne voir Gaïus et demande-lui si c'est possible.

-Et si ça ne l'est pas ?

-Si jamais nous ne pouvons pas... Je veux que des Chevaliers montent la garde là-bas pour empêcher les gens de venir et pour entrer dans le cercle à tour de rôle. »

C'était la décision la plus sage pour le moment, tant qu'il n'aurait aucun indice sur ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Arthur si jamais personne ne se trouvait dans le cercle mais cela n'empêchait pas Uther d'être fou de rage. Le sorcier qui était à l'origine de ce sort était vraiment démoniaque !

 

* * *

 


	38. Scène 37

**Scène 37 : Ce qu'il a vu**

 

Encore une fois, Merlin n'était pas venu le réveiller mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas l'excuse de la préparation nocturne d'une potion avec Gaïus. Arthur sortit donc furieux de sa chambre pour partir à la recherche de son serviteur. Ce faisant il faillit bousculer Guenièvre qui avait un plateau dans les mains. La vue de la jeune femme calma quelque peu le Prince.

« Un problème Sire ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Le même que d'habitude.

-Merlin, en conclut-elle en souriant. A sa décharge, il a dû aider Gaïus dans son examen des Chevaliers toute la nuit. »

Il n'en savait rien.

« C'est Dame Eolhsand qui me l'a dit.

-Tant qu'il ne l'a pas passé avec elle. »

Un nouveau sourire.

« Il n'a pas fait la moindre apparition dans sa chambre je peux vous l'assurer.

-Tu as dormi ici cette nuit ? »

Elle acquiesça.

« Dame Eolhsand est venue me chercher quand elle a vu le Feu. Elle a pensé... »

La mention du feu qui continuait de brûler sur la colline assombrit quelque peu l'humeur du Prince.

« Je vais vous apporter votre déjeuner Sire, dit ensuite Guenièvre.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de...

-Je dois aller en cuisine de toute façon. » l'interrompit-elle.

Silence.

« Retournez dans votre chambre. Je serais bientôt de retour. »

Arthur lui obéit. Quand Guenièvre revint avec le plateau de son déjeuner, elle le trouva en train de regarder dehors. La fenêtre de la chambre du Prince donnait sur la Cour. Pas sur la colline où le feu maudit brûlait au centre d'un cercle de magie mais un feu c'est ce qu'il aurait dû contempler dans cette cours en ce moment-même.

« Que disent les serviteurs ? » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant pour déjeuner.

La question étonna la jeune femme. Arthur n'était pas du genre à écouter les racontars qui courraient habituellement en cuisine.

« Personne n'est en train de céder à la panique n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas eu cette impression.

-Et que disent-ils à propos du Feu ? »

Elle garda d'abord le silence.

« Il y a un problème ? Demanda Arthur.

-C'est juste que... »

Certaines paroles échangées n'allaient pas plaire du tout au Prince. Quelques phrases prononcées en cuisines pouvaient conduire au cachot et même au bûcher.

« Ne nomme personne et je ne chercherai pas à savoir l'identité de ceux qui auraient prononcé quelques paroles malheureuses.. »

Guenièvre poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait réussi à identifier le problème.

« Certains ont un peu peur c'est vrai. Surtout chez les plus jeunes. D'autres essaient de les rassurer. Que ce ne sont que des histoires. Que... »

Elle hésita un court instant.

« Qu'après tout, c'est aussi comme ça qu'on fêtait le Samain il y a plus de vingt ans. »

Mais Guenièvre préféra ne pas rapporter ce qu'avait ajouté Florentin en riant. Il s'était demandé tout haut si Uther allait organiser un banquet sur la Colline, parce qu'après tout c'était aussi ce que l'on faisait avant la Grande Purge.

Arthur était en train de réfléchir à propos de ce que venait de dire la servante.

« Ils ont juste un peu peur ? Pas plus ? »

Elle acquiesça avant d'ajouter :

« Après tout, les Chevaliers qui sont entrés dans le cercle vont bien non ? C'est ce qu'on dit en cuisine en tout cas. »

On disait aussi autre chose. Que c'était le Prince Arthur qui était entré en premier dans le cercle.

« Ils vont bien n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Guenièvre.

Arthur lui donna une réponse positive. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Et... Et vous ? Le questionna-t-elle ensuite. On dit que vous...

-Je vais bien. »

Guenièvre poussa un nouveau soupir de soulagement.

« Qu'avez-vous raconté ? »

Ses traits se durcirent. Elle regretta sa question.

« C'était l'histoire de River. » avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

L'histoire de River ?

« River comme le fantôme qui est chez Gaïus ? »

Arthur acquiesça.

« Gaïus pense que le Sorcier a attaché son histoire au cercle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous n'en avons aucune idée. Peut-être pour que l'on sache ce qui lui était arrivé ? Peut-être que le Sorcier qui est la cause de tout cela était proche d'elle... »

Mais c'était sans doute Morgause qui avait lancé le sort qui avait conduit les fantômes à Camelot. Y avait-il un second sorcier ?

Mais il n'y avait pas eu que l'histoire de River. Il y avait eu aussi les souvenirs et ça il n'en avait pas dit un mot à Merlin ou Gaïus parce que l'un comme l'autre semblait avoir une étrange connexion avec le fantôme.

« Il n'y avait pas que l'histoire. » lâcha-t-il.

Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un mais pas à Merlin. Pas à Gaïus. Et il avait parlé du golem à Guenièvre (1) mais il ne prononça pas le moindre mot pendant un long moment. La servante garda le silence. Elle ne tenait pas l'interroger. Elle se contenta d'attendre ses confidences.

« Des fois, je me dis que j'ai fini par perdre le compte des raids que j'ai mené contre les Druides mais en fait non, je me souviens de chacun d'eux... »

Mais c'était des souvenirs qu'il n'aimait pas invoquer.

« C'est juste que... »

Il ne savait pas comment le dire.

« C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vis ça de l'autre côté. »

D'abord, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ça a dû être attaché au cercle avec le reste j'imagine. »

L'étreinte se resserra. Le silence régna pendant quelques minutes.

« Je sais parfaitement que le sorcier qui a fait ça nous manipule, qu'il m'a montré ça pour... Mais... Mais c'était réel. Elle est morte en défendant son frère et je l'ai senti... Comme si c'était moi. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Ils sont maléfiques non ? »

L'étreinte se relâcha. Guenièvre alla s'asseoir en face de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Elle posa la main sur la sienne.

« Ils sont humains Sire. Comme vous et moi, ils ont une famille. Ils ont des amis. Des gens à qui ils tiennent et qui tiennent à eux.

-Alors pourquoi se tournent-ils vers la magie ? C'est ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Ça ne peut pas être que pour le pouvoir quand même...

-Seuls ceux qui se sont tournés vers la magie peuvent répondre à cette question non ? »

Guenièvre eut alors une idée.

« Vous pourriez poser cette question à Balinor, suggéra-t-elle.

-C'est un Dragonnier. Pas un sorcier. Il n'a pas... »

Arthur se tut. Balinor n'avait pas eu le choix. C'était dans son sang. C'était ce qu'il était. Comme son père et le père de son père avant lui. Et c'était aussi ce qu'était son fils. C'était dans leur sang...

« Je ne pense pas qu'il accepte de me répondre, finit-il par dire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je lui ai posé quelques questions et... »

Il n'avait parlé à personne de cela.

« Il a un fils. Un fils et une sœur. Tous les deux en vie.

-Ont-ils... »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Il acquiesça.

« Son fils n'est pas seulement un Dragonnier si j'ai bien compris. Quant à sa sœur, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle peut être... »

Existait-il des femmes Dragonniers ?

« Il a dit aussi qu'ils n'attaqueraient jamais Camelot mais comment pourrais-je le croire ? »

Que pouvait-elle répondre ?

« Et... Et je vais sans doute les rencontrer un jour.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

-Quelque chose qu'il a dit.

-Alors vous saurez en ce cas. »

Il ne comprenait pas.

« Si un jour ils finiront pas attaquer Camelot. Si vous les rencontrer, vous pourrez juger de leur caractère et...

-Mais ce sont des sorciers !

-Oui mais... »

Ce qu'elle allait dire n'allait sans doute pas lui plaire.

« Peut-être ne veulent-ils que vivre en paix ? »

Il ne répondit pas.

« Allez-vous les chercher ? Son fils et sa sœur.

-Non. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus avant. Sur la magie. Je dois comprendre ce qui les pousse à se tourner vers elle. Comme ça je pourrais empêcher d'autres gens de le faire.

-Cela fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas demandé à Dame Eolhsand de vous raconter des histoires sur la magie. » lui rappela-t-elle.

C'était vrai. Peut-être le temps était-il venu d'inviter la Barde à chasser ? Comme il l'avait déjà fait. Mais pas maintenant. Après. Une fois que tout ceci serait terminé.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Voir saison 3 alternative, épisode 4, D'eau et de terre.


	39. Scène 38

**Scène 38 : Garde**

 

La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Guenièvre lui avait fait un bien fou et s'en souvenir lui apportait un peu de distraction durant la sa garde auprès du feu mais hélas un halètement le tira soudain de ses pensées.

« Respire moins fort Merlin. »

L'autre jeune homme était plié en deux. Il se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas vous qui passez votre temps à faire des allers-retours entre ici et Camelot. »

Dès qu'un Chevalier sortait du cercle, Merlin l'examinait rapidement puis l'emmenait au cabinet de Gaïus avant de revenir sur la colline.

« A ton prochain retour, rend-toi donc utile et rapporte-nous de quoi manger. »

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard, un chevalier sortit du cercle tandis qu'un autre prenait sa place. Merlin le prit en charge puis s'en alla avec lui.

« N'oublie pas de nous ramener à manger ! » cria Arthur.

Merlin ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, surtout en entendant les rires des Chevaliers qui entouraient Arthur.

Le Prince regarda ses hommes. Rire un peu ne faisait de mal à personne n'est-ce pas ? Il regarda ensuite le Feu. Il y a avait quelques fantômes dans le Cercle, des fantômes qui, l'un après l'autre, finissaient par entrer dans le feu pour ne jamais en ressortir. Arthur se mit ensuite à observer les alentours. Il y avait là aussi quelques fantôme mais également quelques habitants de Camelot. Le Feu attirait tout le monde.

Léon avait suivi le regard de son Prince.

« Je vais m'occuper de ces gens, lui dit-il.

-Non c'est bon. »

Il s'en chargement lui-même.

Arthur commença à avancer mais quelque chose entre les arbres capta soudain son attention. Une silhouette de femme aux cheveux blonds.

« Sire ! » entendit-il crier Léon.

L'instant d'après tout devint noir.

 

* * *

 


	40. Scène 39

**Scène 39 : La résolution d'Arthur**

 

Arthur ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit. Son père était là mais il n'y avait pas que lui. Une femme aux cheveux blond était là, juste derrière le Roi et l'air tout aussi inquiet que lui.

« Mère ? » murmura Arthur.

La femme disparut. Uther se pencha vers son fils.

« Arthur ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Une épée a soudain volé vers toi. Si Léon ne t'avait pas poussé...

-Pourquoi... »

Que faisait-il dans sa chambre ? Il devait y avoir autre chose.

« Père que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien Arthur. Repose-toi.

-Comment... La colline !

-Léon s'en charge.

-Il y avait des gens.

-Ils sont de retour à Camelot.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux. »

Silence.

« Le Feu ?

-Repose-toi Arthur.

-Père je dois...

-Arthur. »

Le jeune homme se tut. Quand son père avait ce ton-là, il ne souffrait aucune réplique.

« Je vais m'occuper de tout ça, dit Uther. Repose-toi. »

Le Roi s'en alla.

« Merlin ! » appela Arthur.

Son serviteur sortit de l'ombre.

« Comment...

-Nous avons déjà parlé de ta discrétion légendaire non ? »

Merlin sourit. Arthur allait mieux.

« Raconte-moi Merlin. »

Silence.

« C'est un ordre Merlin.

-Je n'étais pas là.

-Léon a dû te raconter. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Merlin s'il te plait...

-Je n'étais pas là. » répéta le serviteur.

Oui, il n'avait pas été là et pourtant Arthur était sain et sauf alors qu'un fantôme l'avait pris pour cible. D'après Balinor, un autre fantôme avait dû intervenir et River avait montré Ygerne à Eolhsand. Devait-il en conclure que...

« Merlin ! »

Arthur s'impatientait.

« Que s'est-il passé après que Léon m'ait poussé ?

-Il... Il paraît que vous avez roulé jusqu'en bas de la colline mais quand Léon est venu vous chercher, vous n'étiez plus là. On vous a retrouvé dans la forêt bien plus tard. Blessé. Le dos contre un arbre.

-Qui...

-Nous ne savons pas. Votre père est en train de faire fouiller les bois.

-Mes blessures ? Qu'a dit Gaïus ? »

Arthur voulait en savoir plus ses blessures car il se sentait plutôt bien. Il n'y avait que ce mal de crâne lancinant.

« Vous n'avez rien de grave. Plusieurs coupures et une bonne bosse sur la tête. Gaïus pense qu'un peu de repos devrait faire l'affaire.

-D'accord. »

Silence.

« Repose-toi aussi Merlin, dit soudain Arthur. Cette nuit, nous retournons garde ce maudit feu !

-Sire...

-C'est un ordre Merlin. »

Le serviteur ne répliqua pas. S'il était là, Arthur serait en sécurité n'est-ce pas ?

 

* * *

 


	41. Scène 40

**Scène 40 : Répétition**

 

Le Feu de Samain brûlait encore et toujours et les Chevaliers continuaient de se succéder dans le Cercle. Certains étaient même entrés plusieurs fois à l'intérieur. Arthur aurait voulu en fait de même. Il était le Prince. Il devait donner l'exemple. Mais il était le Prince, l'héritier. Il ne devait pas se mettre inutilement en danger.

Merlin venait d'apporter le dîner. On mangeait en écoutant l'histoire du Chevalier qui se trouvait actuellement dans le cercle de Magie. Nul n'osait parler... Sauf Merlin.

Le serviteur était parfois en train de fredonner on ne savait quoi ou il s'adressait à l'un ou l'autre des Chevaliers présents mais ces derniers ne lui répondaient que par monosyllabe. En désespoir de cause, Merlin avait fini par se tourner vers Balinor. Le Dragonnier et le serviteur menaient donc d'étranges conciliabules à voix basse jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ordonne à Merlin de se taire.

Après un énième « La ferme Merlin ! », le serviteur fixa attentivement son maître.

« Tout ira bien. » affirma-t-il.

Arthur le regarda d'un air étonné. Pourquoi lui dire ça ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être rassuré ! Surtout par son idiot de serviteur !

Tout d'un coup, Merlin se figea et se jeta sur Arthur. Un couteau se planta dans le tronc de l'arbre qui se trouvait juste derrière le Prince. Si Merlin ne l'avait pas poussé...

Arthur sentit ensuite qu'on le tirait en arrière. Il essaya bien de se débattre mais rien n'y fit.

« Ça recommence. » murmura Léon envoyant disparaître le Prince entre les arbres tandis que Merlin se précipitait à la poursuite d'Arthur.

Le Chevalier suivit le serviteur après avoir ordonné à une partie des Chevaliers de rester auprès du Feu tandis que lui et les Chevaliers restant allaient au secours d'Arthur.

 

* * *

 


	42. Scène 41

**Scène 41 : Arrivée**

 

Elle marchait sur un chemin de terre, son sac sur l'épaule. La silhouette d'un immense château se dessinait sur l'horizon. C'était vers ce château qu'elle allait. Pour commencer une nouvelle vie.

Il flâna un instant entre les étals du marché de la cité avant de se diriger dans la cours du château. Une estrade s'y trouvait. Il ne remarqua pas le billot, le bourreau et la hache tout de suite mais quand il s'aperçut de leur présence, elle frissonna. Elle savait confusément ce qu'il allait suivre mais c'était la première exécution à laquelle elle assistait. Il leva les yeux vers le balcon. Uther était là. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Roi qui l'avait condamné à mort à l'instant même où elle était née.

Elle écouta son discours sans faire le moindre bruit. Ses résolutions s'en trouvèrent confortées. Nul ne devait savoir. La complicité menait à la mort tout autant que la Magie. Même quand on ne la pratiquait pas. Il pensa à sa mère et frissonna. Il serait prudent. Il devait être prudent. Surtout ici. Un témoin. Une accusation de magie et sa mère pouvait finir à la place de cet homme.

Uther abaissa son bras. Il ne détourna pas les yeux au moment de la mise à mort.

Le Roi parla à nouveau, ordonnant une fête puis il s'en alla tout comme la foule qui se trouvait là pour assister à l'exécution. Mais des gémissement retinrent soudain l'attention de tous. La foule s'écarta. Une vieille femme se trouvait là.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul mal dans ce pays mais ce n'est pas la Magie. C'est vous. Avec votre haine et votre ignorance. Vous m'avez pris mon fils. Je vous en fais donc la promesse solennel. Avant que cette fête ne soit terminé, vous partagerez mes larmes. Ce sera œil pour œil. Ce sera dent pour dent. Ce sera fils pour fils ! »

 

* * *

 


	43. Scène 42

**Scène 42 : La branche. La nuit. Par temps de brouillard**

 

Arthur n'avait pas perdu conscience cette fois-ci. Il attendait son heure. Dès qu'il ne sentit plus la poigne de son agresseur sur lui, il roula sur le côté et il se releva. Il n'avait plus son épée. Un craquement. Il roula encore une fois sur le sol. Il venait d'éviter une lourde branche, qui si elle lui était tombée dessus, l'aurait certainement assommé... Ou même pire. Tué.

Le brouillard qui l'entourait se concentra soudain en un point. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de former une silhouette...

« Je vous avais dit que je reviendrais Arthur. »

Le fantôme au chandelier !

« Je vais vous tuer Arthur Pendragon puis je tuerais votre père après lui avoir montré votre cadavre. »

Arthur tira de son fourreau le poignard qui ne le quittait jamais. Toujours avoir une arme sur soi. Il l'avait vite appris.

« Comme si cela pouvait me faire quoi que ce soit votre Altesse. »

L'instant d'après, le fantôme était devant lui.

« Tu n'as pas le moindre Dragonnier pour te protéger cette fois. »

Arthur frappa, même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien. Il ne se rendrait pas sans se battre.

Le fantôme cria. Sa silhouette disparut pour réapparaître un peu plus loin.

« Qui... »

Oui qui ? Se demandait aussi Arthur.

Le fantôme et le Prince parcoururent tous deux du regard les alentours. Au milieu du brouillard, un troisième silhouette venait d'apparaître. Celle d'une femme blonde au bras tendu. Arthur la reconnut immédiatement.

« Mère ? »

 

* * *

 


	44. Scène 43

**Scène 43 : Cima, fils de Warin**

 

Pourquoi avait-elle fait ce rêve ? C'était un souvenir de Merlin, elle en était certaine, mais il devait tout de même y avoir une raison à ce rêve. Merlin n'était pas endormi. Il n'avait donc pas pu le lui transmettre par erreur et puis il y avait cette impression qui ne la quittait pas. Le rêve était important. Il annonçait quelque chose mais quoi ?

Le sommeil la fuyait maintenant. Elle s'était donc levée puis elle s'était dirigée vers la pièce adjacente où Guenièvre dormait. Elle avait contemplé la jeune servante endormie pendant un long moment. Y avait-il eu une seule nuit de sa vie où elle avait pu dormir aussi paisiblement ? Sans doute mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Bien que les rêves de Temps ne soient pas venu tout de suite, pas avant que la mémoire des Dragons ne se réveille, il y avait toujours eu les rêves des Autres. Certains étaient plaisants et agréables mais le plus souvent les rêves des Autres se mélangeaient et formaient un étrange patchwork d'esprits, d'espoir, d'envie... Tant d'émotions qui n'étaient pas les siennes à cet instant mais qui le devenaient pour un moment.

Dans la Vallée, les rêves des Autres s'étaient fait plus rare. Chacun tenait la bride à ses pensées et ses émotions. Et puis il y avait le Lien...

**Maman Grande Sœur a fait un cauchemar ?**

Eolhsand sourit et se baissa pour prendre dans ses bras Sweostor.

**Tu n'es pas avec Yvain ?**

**Yvain dort et maman Grande Sœur n'allait pas bien.**

**J'ai juste fait un rêve petite sœur.**

**Il était important ?**

**C'est toujours important non ?**

**Alors pourquoi n'en as-tu pas encore parler à papa Memrys ?**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**Parce que c'est un mauvais souvenir.**

Mais Sweostor avait raison. Elle devait parler à Merlin et ce n'était pas parce que c'était un mauvais souvenir qu'elle...

**Merlin...**

**Pas maintenant El !**

Mais en même temps, il s'ouvrit un peu plus au lien. Pour qu'elle comprenne.

Arthur avait disparu. Merlin courrait à son secours.

Elle garda le silence pour ne pas distraire le jeune homme.

Il y avait du brouillard. Énormément de brouillard.

Merlin s'arrêta. Il réussissait maintenant à distinguer trois silhouettes dans ce brouillard. Cima. Arthur et...

« Ygerne ? »

Bien sûr River avait dit qu'elle l'avait vu mais...

« Fils... » lui dit Balinor.

Oui. Il devait agir. Heureusement, il connaissait le nom du fantôme ce qui allait simplifier considérablement les choses.

« Cima Warin byre, ic i bíede. Tóge trendel. Tóge æledfýr. » (1)

Et bientôt, il n'y eut plus aucun brouillard et il n'y eut plus que deux fantômes. Ygerne et Balinor.

Arthur n'arrivait pas à quitter sa mère des yeux. Il n'osait y croire. Après tout, Morgause était sans doute la responsable de la venue des fantômes et si elle avait fait ça pour se jouer de lui encore une fois, pour pouvoir créer une nouvelle fois une image de sa mère et ainsi le pousser à faire des choses inimaginables. Comme la dernière fois.

« Mère... »

Elle lui sourit.

« C'est moi Arthur. C'est bien moi. »

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Cima, fils de Warin, je te l'ordonne. Va dans le Cercle. Va dans les flammes.


	45. Scène 44

**Scène 44 : Les Fantômes partent**

 

Il était en train d'avoir une entrevue avec son père et sa mère était là. Bien sûr, Uther ne pouvait pas la voir mais elle était là. Ils étaient là. Tous les trois. Il avait son père et sa mère. Ensemble. Dans la même pièce.

« Comment vas-tu ? » lui demanda Uther.

On lui avait appris la tentative d'assassinat à son réveil.

« Je vais bien. » répondit Arthur.

Grâce à sa mère. Bien sûr, elle avait dit qu'elle n'était pour rien dans le départ du fantôme et un fantôme ne pouvait pas mentir à un mortel mais...

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda ensuite le Roi.

Arthur fit signe à Léon. Le Chevalier s'avança et commença son compte-rendu au Roi. Un long silence suivit.

« Est-on bien sûr de toute ceci ? »

Léon jeta un léger coup d'œil à Arthur. Le Prince y répondit par un petit signe de la tête.

« Une dizaine de Chevalier a été envoyé dans toute la cité pour interroger les gens à ce propos, répondit Léon.

-Peut-être ont-ils menti ? Ou le Sorcier les a manipulé pour leur faire croire croire que le Feu les attire de moins en moins. »

Ils avaient aussi une autre preuve à propos de ce qu'ils avançaient. Arthur, et les Chevaliers qui avaient pris la potion de Gaïus, n'avaient vu aucun fantôme à Camelot ce matin. Bien sûr ils pouvaient tout simplement se cacher mais cela leur semblait peu probable. Surtout que...

« Il y a de moins en moins de manifestation de fantôme. » rappela Arthur.

C'était vrai. Ce matin, Hersende avait trouvé ses cuisines propres et en ordre. C'était la première fois depuis l'arrivée des fantômes.

Uther n'avait toujours par l'air convaincu.

« Je vais demander à Gaïus s'il connait un moyen de vérifier que les fantômes sont en train de partir. » dit Arthur.

Son père approuva.

 

* * *

 


	46. Scène 45

**Scène 45 : De Père en Fils**

 

« Ils ne sont pas encore tous partis n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Gaïus.

-Le feu a faibli mais Balinor n'est toujours pas attiré par lui. »

C'était une précaution qu'ils avaient dû prendre. Pour savoir quand le sort allait prendre fin.

« Combien ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

L'Enchanteur tourna la tête vers Eolhsand. Peut-être avait-elle un moyen de le savoir elle...

« Tout dépend de leur nombre. » lui dit-elle en se levant.

Elle s'approcha d'un mur tout en enlevant l'un de ses gants. Elle posa ensuite la main à plat dessus tout en fermant les yeux.

« Que vois-tu ? » demandèrent en même temps le père et le fils au bout de quelques minutes.

La Barde rouvrit les yeux et les fixa tous les deux l'un après l'autre. Père et fils baissèrent la tête. Gaïus sourit.

Eolhsand referma les yeux.

« Je sens Balinor... Et Ygerne évidemment. »

Elle se tut et se concentra un peu plus.

« Bal est-ce que tu peux... »

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et rouvrit les yeux.

« Excuse-moi. »

Il lui sourit.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais bien que ce n'est plus mon rôle désormais. » lui dit-il en regardant son fils.

Merlin se leva.

« Que dois-je faire ? Demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour son père et Eolhsand.

-Pose juste ta main sur la mienne. »

Il obéit.

« Et maintenant ?

-Reste-là. Ce sera suffisant. »

Elle referma les yeux. Il la sentit s'éloigner, partir... D'instinct, il essaya de la retenir.

« Bal explique-lui. »

Sa voix détourna l'attention de l'Enchanteur. Elle en profita pour s'éloigner sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.

Balinor s'approcha d'eux.

« Ne la retiens pas. »

Merlin ne comprenait pas.

« Elle sait où tu es. Elle sait quoi faire pour revenir jusqu'à toi.

-Mais si jamais elle...

-Si jamais elle a besoin d'aide, elle t'appellera et tu la ramèneras.

-Et si elle n'avait pas le temps de m'appeler.

-Tout ira bien. »

Silence.

Eolhsand rouvrit les yeux.

« Arthur... Ygerne... »

La main de Merlin quitta la sienne qui resta encore un petit instant sur le mur.

« El ?

-Oui ? »

Elle regarda sa main.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle retira sa main du mur.

« Non. Non. Tout va bien. »

Quand Arthur arriva, suivi de près par sa mère, chacun avait retrouvé sa place. Ygerne détailla rapidement du regard les gens qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Elle avait déjà vu Merlin et elle savait qu'il était le serviteur personnel de son fils. Elle le salua d'un signe de tête puis elle s'approcha de Gaïus.

« Votre Altesse, dit-il en inclinant la tête.

-Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir Gaïus. Comment allez-vous ?

-Aussi bien que peut le souhaiter un homme de mon âge.

-Vous nous enterrerez tous.

-J'espère bien que non. »

Ygerne se tourna ensuite vers Balinor. Elle avait déjà vu l'autre fantôme qui ne semblait pas quitter le serviteur de son fils d'une semelle mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de lui adresser le moindre mot.

« Je me souviens de vous Balinor. Vous étiez présent à mon mariage.

-C'était un tout autre temps.

-C'est vrai. Mais je vous renouvelle tous mes remerciements. Le cadeau que nous ont fait les Dragonniers était sans conteste le plus précieux de tous.

-Ce n'étaient que quelques mots. »

**Nous avons vu Arthur bien avant sa mort,** expliqua Eolhsand à Merlin.

« Vous étiez présent au mariage de mes parents ? »

Arthur savait bien qu'il y avait eu un temps où ceux qui pratiquaient la magie pouvaient librement entrer à Camelot mais de là à savoir qu'ils avaient même été présents au mariage de ses parents...

« Votre sœur était-elle aussi présente ? » demanda-t-il ensuite.

Ça valait le coup de se renseigner là-dessus après tout mais la réponse de Balinor fut négative.

« Elle devait être là si je me souviens bien, dit alors Ygerne, mais votre père est mort... »

Le Dragonnier acquiesça.

« Je m'en souviens bien car votre présence m'avait étonnée, dit ensuite la mère d'Arthur.

-Je pouvais venir. Ma sœur non. Elle et mon père avait... Avait un lien particulier. »

La réponse fit sourire Ygerne.

« Vous aviez dit exactement la même chose à l'époque. »

Un toussotement les interrompit.

« Je pense que je vais vous laisser. » dit Eolhsand.

Merlin lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Elle ne leur avait même pas dit ce qu'elle avait vu.

**El ?**

Elle ne répondit pas et s'en alla.

**El !**

Il partit à l'assaut du lien. Un long couloir sombre se superposa au cabinet de Gaïus pendant un court instant, jusqu'à ce que Merlin sente quelqu'un le repousser, quelqu'un qui n'était pas Eolhsand.

« Merlin ? »

Il était maintenant assis et tout le monde l'entourait avec un air inquiet.

« Où est El ?

-Merlin, tu viens de t'évanouir sans raison, lui dit Gaïus. Je dois...

-Où est Eolhsand ?! »

Il regarda son père. Lui répondrait à sa question.

Mais Ygerne leva soudain la tête.

« Uther. »

Et elle disparut.

 

* * *

 


	47. Scène 46

**Scène 46 : Un fils pour un fils**

 

Le feu brûlait encore et toujours sur la colline. Certains Chevaliers disaient qu'il avait quelque peu faibli. Mensonge. Illusion. Ils avaient affaire à la magie. Ils ne pouvaient être sûr de rien.

La porte s'ouvrit. Uther se retourna. Eolhsand se tenait sur le pas de sa porte et le regardait attentivement.

« Que voulez-vous ma Dame ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Depuis son arrivée au château, elle n'était jamais venue le voir directement. Elle devait donc avoir une demande à lui faire.

« Rien. » répondit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Mais elle resta là. Sur le pas de sa porte. Parfaitement immobile. Sans rien faire. Sans rien dire. A le regarder. Deux yeux d'or fixés sur lui. Il n'aimait pas ses yeux. Cette couleur qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler la magie et ce qu'elle lui avait fait perdre.

« Ma Dame ? »

Silence. Peut-être devait-il appeler quelqu'un ? La femme blanche n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal.

« Pourquoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle tout d'un coup.

Uther ne comprenait pas.

Il la vit soudain faire un pas en arrière tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il fit un pas en avant. Peut-être avait-elle besoin d'aide ?

Elle releva la tête.

« Non. »

Et l'instant d'après, elle fut à ses côtés et un couteau se pressait contre la gorge d'Uther.

« Faites appeler votre fils. »

Mais presque aussitôt, la pression de la lame sur son cou diminua et sa voix changea.

« Fuyez. » ordonna Eolhsand.

Un Roi ne fuyait pas. Il se battait. Avant que la pression de la lame sur sa peau ne revienne à son état antérieur, il repoussa la Barde et s'éloigna d'elle, agrippant au passage une épée qui ornait un mur.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Une mère, finit-elle par dire. Et je réclame le prix du sang. Un fils pour un fils. »

Un bruit de course attira alors l'attention d'Uther. Venait-on à son secours ?

Eolhsand profita de cette distraction pour l'attaquer de nouveau mais elle fut soudain repousser en arrière et elle heurta le mur.

Comment...

L'instant d'après, Arthur et son serviteur faisait irruption dans la pièce.

« Père ?

-Je vais bien. »

Le serviteur de son fils se précipita vers la Barde pour l'examiner tandis que Gaïus arrivait.

« Sire ? Demanda le vieux médecin.

-Je vais bien mais... »

Uther regarda Eolhsand. Elle était encore inconsciente. Elle l'avait attaqué. Elle devait être envoyé au cachot puis être jugée et exécutée. Elle avait levé la main sur le Roi mais elle était sans douta la sœur de... Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de chose sans risquer de provoquer une guerre.

Mais tout ceci lui rappelait quelque chose et là était peut-être la solution. Il devait juste obtenir une confirmation à ses soupçons.

« Arthur met cette femme au cachot.

-El n'y est pour rien ! S'écria le serviteur de son fils. Elle...

-Merlin ! »

Le jeune homme se tut. Gaïus prit la parole.

« Dame Eolhsand se comporte étrangement depuis quelques temps. J'ai bien peur que...

-Qu'un fantôme ait possession d'elle, l'interrompit Uther.

-Sire ?

-Il fallait bien que cela arrive à un moment ou à un autre.

-Père... »

Uther l'interrompit d'un regard.

« Un fantôme ne peut pas posséder quelqu'un plus qu'un certain temps si je me souviens bien, dit-il à Gaïus.

-En effet Sire.

-Arthur met-la au cachot le temps que ce fantôme s'en aille.

-Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? » demanda le serviteur de son fils.

Il semblait réellement inquiet pour la femme blanche.

« Une semaine tout au plus. » répondit Gaïus.

Le serviteur semblait sur le point de protester mais il se tut tandis que se regard commençait à fixer quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière le Roi, son fils et son médecin. Merlin inclina légèrement la tête puis s'occupa de nouveau de la Barde.

« Je vais la porter jusqu'au cachot. » annonça-t-il.

Arthur le laissa faire et ouvrit même la marche à son serviteur sous le regard étonné de son père.

« Puis-je vous examiner votre Altesse ? Demanda Gaïus.

-Je vais bien. » répondit Uther sans quitter des yeux la porte par laquelle venait de passer son fils et son serviteur.

Parfois, il avait l'impression que les choses qui se passaient au château échappaient complètement à sa compréhension et c'était un de ces moments-là. Eolhsand était possédée mais certaines choses restaient inexpliquées. Quelque chose l'avait défendu tout à l'heure. Quelque chose de magique... Pourquoi ?

 

* * *

 


	48. Scène 47

**Scène 47 : Explosions**

 

La garde auprès du feu continuait. Toujours de la même manière. Des Chevaliers qui se succédaient dans le cercle. Merlin qui faisait des allers-retours entre Camelot et la colline. Cette nuit ressemblait aux précédentes mais cette fois-ci, sa mère était là. Yvain aussi était là. Arthur lui avait ordonné de venir pour décharger Merlin d'une partie de son travail mais son serviteur n'avait jamais été aussi diligent que cette nuit-là.

« Y a-t-il quelque chose entre cette femme et ton serviteur ? » lui demanda soudain sa mère à un moment.

Arthur regarda aux alentours. Il n'y avait que lui et Yvain dans le petit campement improvisé qu'ils avaient monté sur la colline en ce moment. Il pouvait donc lui répondre librement.

« Il y a beaucoup de rumeurs sur eux, répondit-il, mais rien n'est sûr. »

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire à sa mère que son serviteur et Eolhsand étaient certainement ensemble quand même !

« Sont-ils de la même famille ?

-Quoi ? Non !

-Oh ! J'aurais cru pourtant. Ce n'est pas qu'ils se ressemblent mais… »

Une explosion, suivie de quelques cris, interrompirent Ygerne. Arthur se leva et se précipita vers ses Chevaliers.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il y eut alors une seconde explosion puis une gerbe enflammée s'éleva verticalement du feu sur la colline. Qu'était-il donc en train de se passer… Encore…

Yvain chercha du regard Sweostor pendant un long moment avant de se rappeler son invisibilité.

**Sweostor ?**

La Dragonne devait savoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

**Sweostor !**

Toujours pas de réponse.

**SWEOSTOR !**

**Chut ! Yvain ne doit pas crier. Sweostor essaie d'écouter**.

**Que se passe-t-il avec le feu ? Explique-moi.**

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite.

**La moitié qui ordonne est à la recherche de la moitié qui voit et cela affecte le feu qu'elles ont allumé.**

Ce n'était pas une réponse, fut-il tenté de lui dire mais elle était un Dragon. Yvain doutait qu'elle lui donne une réponse plus claire même s'il le lui demandait.

 

* * *

 


	49. Scène 48

**Scène 48 : Les Liens du Sang**

 

Endormir les gardes s'occupant des cachots de Camelot était en quelque sorte devenu une habitude. Une formule et le problème était réglé.

Merlin marchait maintenant dans les longs couloirs des sous-sols de Camelot. Il savait parfaitement où il devait aller. Après tout, il sentait sa présence même si elle était faible.

« Tout ira bien. » lui dit son père qui le suivait de près.

Il aurait aimé en être aussi certain que Balinor. Il avait déjà ramené Eolhsand de ses transes mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet.

« Tu l'as souvent fait ? demanda-t-il à Balinor.

-Quelque fois. Elle risque de se perdre à chaque fois qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs tu sais.

-Mais là, ce n'est pas à cause de ses pouvoirs.

-En es-tu certain ? De par la nature même de ses pouvoirs, un esprit peut facilement la posséder. »

Merlin garda le silence. La présence était proche maintenant. Il n'allait pas tarder à la voir.

Elle était assisse, dos contre le mur de sa cellule, face à la porte. La tête haute. Le regard fixe. La main de Merlin entoura l'un des barreaux de la porte du cachot.

« El ? »

Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il dut l'appeler une seconde fois pour qu'il puisse enfin voir une lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux.

« Merlin ? »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la porte. Ses mains se posèrent sur la sienne. Ils avaient déjà été dans cette position auparavant. Leurs mains jointes entourant le barreau de la porte d'un cachot…

« Fais-moi sortir d'ici. » le supplia-t-elle.

La réponse de Merlin ne tarda guère.

« Vous n'êtes pas El. » affirma-t-il.

Les mains blanches se crispèrent sur la sienne.

« Merlin je t'assure que si. Délivre-moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas El. » répéta-t-il.

Elle regarda Balinor.

« Balinor. Petit frère. Dis-lui. C'est moi.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma sœur.

-Ce n'est pas parce que nous ne partageons pas le même sang que…

-Vous n'êtes pas ma sœur. » répéta-t-il.

Un air surprit apparut sur le visage d'Eolhsand. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« Elle ne m'a plus appelé petit frère depuis la mort de notre père. »

Elle regarda Merlin. Et lui, comment pouvait-il savoir ?

La main libre de l'Enchanteur se posa sur leurs mains jointes.

« Je le sens. » dit-il simplement.

Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui mais il la retint. Les yeux de la Barde se mire à briller tandis qu'elle récitait rapidement une formule.

Rien.

« Pourquoi ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ! Elle a le Don. » cria le fantôme qui possédait Eolhsand.

Merlin la lâcha enfin. Elle recula vivement au de fond de sa cellule.

« C'est parce que sa magie est passive. On ne peut pas l'utiliser pour jeter des sorts. » expliqua Balinor.

Le fantôme garda le silence.

« Laissez-la. » ordonna Merlin.

Un rire accueillit cet ordre.

« J'arriverai à sortir d'ici, lui assura-t-elle, et j'aurai le fils d'Uther. Un fils pour un fils.

-Je vous en empêcherais, dit Merlin.

-Et comment ? »

Un mot et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle eut un haut le corps mais elle ne chercha pas à s'enfuir.

« Comment… »

Merlin attrapa son bras et l'attira contre lui. Il baissa la tête. Son corps se courba. Leurs fronts se touchèrent.

« Comme ça. » dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Balinor avait assisté à la scène sans rien dire. Merlin était le seul à pouvoir agir de toute façon. Lui n'avait plus ce pouvoir. Maintenant il ne pouvait que prier. Le sang serait-il encore assez fort ?

 

* * *

 


	50. Scène 49

**Scène 49 : Une Promesse**

 

Il n'y avait plus aucun Chevalier dans le cercle de magie. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux car les explosions et les soudaines éruptions de flammes ne cessaient pas.

Les Chevaliers de Camelot avaient bien essayé d'éteindre le feu bien sûr mais ils n'y arrivaient pas. Le feu était toujours là. Toujours aussi brûlant. Toujours aussi fort. De plus en plus dangereux apparemment.

De temps en temps, entre deux ordres, Arthur regardait sa mère. Son regard restait fixé sur le feu. Elle avait l'air si concentré. On aurait même dit qu'elle sentait quelque chose.

« Sais-tu ce qui se passe ? finit-il par lui demander.

-Je crois… Je crois que ceux qui ont allumé ce feu ont des problèmes. »

Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cette impression mais c'était là. Elle le savait. Ceux qui avaient allumé ce feu avaient des problèmes. En ce moment même.

« Tant mieux pour nous alors. » dit son fils.

Elle le regarda d'un air indulgent. Uther l'avait élevé dans la haine de la Magie. Elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

« Mère ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et leva la main pour toucher sa joue.

« J'aimerais tant te toucher Arthur. »

Puis elle regarda de nouveau le feu.

« Je suis morte Arthur et ça me permet de savoir, de sentir, certaines choses. »

Elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur lui.

« Avant que je ne m'en aille, que je retourne de l'autre côté du Voile, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

-Mère ?

-Ce sont les Dragonniers qui nous ont annoncé ta naissance. Un fils promis à un grand destin. Un fils qui devrait être protégé. »

Arthur ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Je sais qu'il y a des gens qui te protègent Arthur. Une personne en particulier. En ce moment même. Mais j'ai tout de même traversé le Voile quand la Sorcière l'a ouvert. Pour pouvoir faire de même… »

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens.

« Je ne connais pas l'identité de tes protecteurs, de ton protecteur mais je veux que tu me promettes une chose mon fils. Pardonne-lui. Quand tu sauras la vérité. Quand tu connaitras son identité. Quand tu sauras les moyens qu'il a employé. Pardonne-lui. Promet-le moi.

-Mère, je…

-Promet Arthur. »

Les cris de ses Chevaliers attirèrent son attention. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler avec sa mère.

« Nous reparlerons de tout ceci plus tard, lui dit-il.

-Arthur… »

Elle avait peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour le faire.

« Je dois protéger Camelot Mère. »

Il retourna vers ses Chevaliers. Elle le laissa faire et elle se tourna de nouveau vers le feu. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer mais ce feu était important. Tout comme le serviteur de son fils l'était mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment.

Ygerne chercha du regard le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. Il n'était pas là. Il n'était jamais revenu de son dernier voyage à Camelot, réalisa-t-elle soudain, et personne ne s'en était encore aperçu.

 

* * *

 


	51. Scène 50

**Scène 50 : L'abri d'une Harpe**

 

Merlin se trouvait dans un couloir sombre. Non. Ce n'était pas un couloir sombre. Il flottait au milieu d'une espèce de vide noir et un nombre incalculable de porte l'entourait. Derrière l'une de ses portes, il y avait Eolhsand. Il le savait.

Il devait tout d'abord trouvé la Barde et ensuite, il s'occuperait tous deux du fantôme qui la possédait. D'après Balinor, Eolhsand avait dû trouver refuge dans la partie de son esprit où elle seule pouvait enter mais son père avait aussi ajouté que, normalement, Merlin aussi était capable d'entrer dans cette partie de l'esprit de la Barde.

Tout ça n'avait pas le moindre sens en vérité et mieux valait ne pas y penser. Il devait retrouver Eolhsand et il le ferait.

L'Enchanteur regarda tout autour de lui. Par quelle porte allait-il commencer ? Il se souvint ensuite d'un des avertissements de son père. N'ouvre aucune porte. L'esprit d'Eolhsand était peuplé de piège pour se défendre contre ceux qui tentaient d'y pénétrer et c'était ce qu'il trouverait derrière chaque porte ou presque qu'il ouvrirait. Que devait-il donc faire en ce cas ?

Il se mit tout de même en marche. Totalement au hasard. En faisant bien attention à l'endroit où il mettait les pieds. Les pièges d'Eolhsand ne se trouvaient pas seulement derrière les portes. Tout son esprit en était truffé.

Pendant un court instant, Merlin pensa à appeler la Barde tout haut mais il y renonça rapidement. Il n'était pas seul. Le fantôme était là, quelque part, lui aussi. Il n'était pas question de lui donner sa position aussi facilement.

Il ne pouvait pas appeler Eolhsand mais il pouvait penser à elle. Il connaissait sa marque, sa couleur… sa musique aussi.

L'Enchanteur sentit soudain un sol sous ses pieds. Il ne flottait plus dans le vide maintenant et l'endroit où il se trouvait était de moins en moins sombre. Il fut bientôt dans un couloir éclairé par de multiples flambeaux. Il sourit. Il reconnaissait l'endroit. Il était déjà venu là après tout mais c'était la première fois qu'il se promenait seul dans les longs couloirs du palais que formait l'esprit d'Eolhsand.

La Barde était quelque part par là mais où ? A quel endroit pouvait-elle se sentir en sécurité ? Dans sa chambre de Camelot ? Non. C'était trop récent. Peut-être la chaumière dans laquelle elle habitait avec son père et son grand-père ? Etrangement, l'idée ne lui semblait guère convaincante. C'était autre chose. Merlin le savait. Il en était certain.

Pourquoi son père ne lui avait pas donné un indice ? Balinor savait ce que Merlin était en train de chercher mais il ne lui avait donné le moindre renseignement utile. Il avait juste dit qu'il devait réfléchir à propos de tout ce qu'il savait sur Eolhsand et qu'il comprendrait. Problème. Il ne savait rien ou presque sur la Barde. Même pas son vrai nom d'ailleurs. Et si l'endroit où elle se trouvait avait un rapport avec son véritable nom ? Comment allait-il faire ?

Non. Ça ne pouvait pas être quelque chose comme ça. Balinor avait l'air de penser qu'il pouvait trouver l'endroit où se trouver Eolhsand avec le peu qu'il savait. Donc que savait-il ? Eolhsand n'était pas son nom de naissance et elle était barde. Elle était la sœur de son père mais pas sa sœur de sang. C'était un Dragon qui l'avait enlevé du château de son père pour l'emmener dans la Vallée.

Le château de son enfance pouvait-il être l'endroit où elle se sentirait le plus en sécurité ? Non. C'était la Vallée qui avait été sa maison mais la Vallée avait tout de même était attaquée par les hommes d'Uther. Ce n'était pas un endroit où elle serait en sécurité.

Que savait-il d'autre ? Ses pouvoirs par exemple ! Il y avait la mémoire des Dragons, les prémonitions et tout ce qui avait un lien avec le Temps, et enfin l'empathie… Là ! C'était à ce niveau là que se trouvait la solution. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Que lui avait-il dit à propos de ses pouvoirs ?

Soudain il se souvint. La grotte de Kilgarrah. C'était la musique et le chant qui permettait à Eolhsand de tenir à distance les émotions des autres. L'endroit où elle se sentirait en sécurité avait forcément un rapport avec la musique.

Merlin sursauta en entendant une porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Il se retourna et marcha dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Une pièce remplie d'instruments de musique. Comme c'était commode.

Il n'entra pas dans la pièce. Il se méfiait. Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Il se contenta donc de rester sur le pas de la porte tout en observant attentivement ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce. L'endroit où se trouvait Eolhsand n'était peut-être pas une pièce au sens propre du terme… Peut-être que l'un des instruments qu'il voyait… Cet examen amena un sourire à ses lèvres. Une minuscule chouette dormait sur une harpe.

Merlin entra. Il était au bon endroit. Il s'approcha lentement de la harpe sur laquelle dormait la chouette. Il leva le bras pour toucher l'instrument mais fut soudain repoussé en arrière.

« C'était donc là qu'elle se trouvait. »

Une silhouette était en train de se former près de la harpe. La chouette se réveilla et s'envola pour se poser sur un autre instrument.

Une vieille femme se tenait maintenant à côté de la harpe et avant que Merlin ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle la cassa.

« Je sais qui vous êtes, lui dit Merlin. Je vous ai déjà battu. »

La vieille femme se tourna vers lui.

« Je viens de détruire l'esprit de cette femme et c'était tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

-Vous n'avez rien détruit du tout. »

Elle se mit à rire.

« Je t'observe depuis que tu es là. Je savais que tu me conduirais à elle. C'est ce que tu viens de faire.

-Ce n'était pas la harpe qui était importante.

-C'est ce que tu as pensé. »

S'était-elle trompée ?

« J'y ai pensé. C'est vrai. »

Merlin s'avança vers une autre harpe. Le fantôme fit un pas en avant.

« Ce n'est pas votre esprit Mary Collins. »

Elle se figea. Soudain incapable de bouger. Pourquoi ?

« Ce n'est pas le tien non plus. » répliqua-t-elle.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas plus bouger ? Ce n'était pas l'esprit de Merlin. Ses ordres n'aurait dû avoir aucun effet…

« Ce n'est pas mon esprit c'est vrai mais j'y ai ma place. » murmura l'Enchanteur.

Il tendit le bras vers la harpe qui se trouvait à côté de lui, l'instrument sur lequel la chouette s'était perchée après l'arrivée de Mary Collins.

L'oiseau n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de se poser sur sa main.

« Je suis venue te chercher Eolhsand. » dit-il tout bas.

Il regarda ensuite le fantôme et murmura…

« O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon su katerkheo deuro. » (1)

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Merlin prononce ses mots pour appeler Kiki dans le dernier épisode de la saison 4


	52. Scène 51

**Scène 51 : Partir**

 

Ils avaient tout essayé mas rien n'avait marché et tout d'un coup, tout s'arrêta. Après une dernière éruption de flamme plus importante que toutes les autres, tout s'arrêta. Le feu sur la colline s'éteignit. Nul ne comprit pourquoi.

Arthur regarda sa mère. Elle savait peut-être elle…

« Mère ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit d'un air triste.

« Je ne vais pas tarder à partir Arthur. Je suis si heureuse d'avoir pu te voir, te parler…

-Mère… »

Elle ne pouvait pas partir maintenant. Il avait tellement de questions à lui poser.

« J'ai encore un peu de temps Arthur. Je partirais avec lui et il n'est pas encore prêt à s'en aller.

-Lui ?

-Balinor. »

Le fantôme du Dragonnier aussi était sur le point de partir ?

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus pour le moment.

« Mère, que vient-il de se passer ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais… Mais je sais que celui qui t'aide à réussi.

-De qui s'agit-il ? »

Sa mère garda d'abord le silence puis elle s'approcha de lui pour poser la main sur sa joue tout en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Veux-tu vraiment le savoir mon fils ?

-Bien sûr que…

-Réfléchis bien. » L'interrompit-elle.

Il obéit. Voulait-il vraiment savoir ?

« Ne pose pas la question, si tu n'es pas prêt à entendre la réponse Arthur. » lui dit-elle doucement.

Comment savoir s'il était prêt à entendre cette réponse ?

Mais il avait une autre question à lui poser. Une question plus importante.

« Est-ce que c'était toi ? demanda-t-il soudain.

-Arthur ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas sa question.

« Une sorcière, Morgause c'est son nom, m'a obligé à la suivre, il y a quelque temps, expliqua-t-il, et elle a invoqué ton fantôme mais… »

Merlin avait dit que tout était faux, que c'était un piège de Morgause mais Arthur devait en être certain.

Sa mère le regardait sans rien dire. Il y avait tellement d'espoir dans le regard de son fils. Il avait posé la question mais était-il vraiment prêt à entendre la réponse ?

« Quand un sorcier invoque un fantôme, il est capable de le contrôler. » finit-elle par dire.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle était un fantôme. Elle ne pouvait mentir. Mais les interprétations à faire étaient multiples. Quelle allait-être celle d'Arthur ?

Le Prince poussa tout d'un coup un soupir de soulagement.

« Donc tout était faux. Tout ce qu'elle t'a fait dire était faux. »

Il était tellement soulagé. Il sourit à sa mère mais ce sourire disparut de suite. Pourquoi Ygerne avait-elle l'air aussi triste ?

« Mère… »

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Elle avait tourné la tête en direction du château.

« Ils m'appellent. » murmura-t-elle tout en fermant les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit immédiatement. Elle devait résister à leur appel pour le moment. Elle avait encore des choses à dire à Arthur.

« Il y a tellement de choses que tu ne sais pas Arthur. »

Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de lui dire quoi. Cependant…

« Arthur, un jour, tu apprendras des choses qui vont te déplaire. Tu vas te sentir trahi mais je veux que tu te souviennes de ce moment, que tu te souviennes de moi et de ce moment-là. Si tu te sens trahi souviens-toi de moi et de ce que je vais te dire maintenant. »

Arthur ne comprenait pas. Que voulait donc dire sa mère par-là ?

« Des amis se révèleront être des ennemis, ajouta-t-elle, mais l'inverse se produira aussi alors quand le moment sera venu, ne tourne pas le dos à cet ennemi qui n'en est pas un et fais face avec lui à l'ami qui n'en sera plus un.

-Je ne comprends pas Mère.

-Un jour, tu comprendras. »

Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. L'appel se faisait pressant.

« Souviens-toi de ce moment Arthur. »

Elle ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle se trouvait dans les cachots de Camelot où trois personnes étaient en train de discuter. Elle se laissa guider par le son de leurs voix.

« Si je te donne un ordre, tu obéiras ?

-N'essaie même pas, répliqua une voix féminine d'un ton à demi-menaçant.

-Fais-le au moment où elle s'y attend le moins, expliqua une troisième voix, masculine celle-ci. Si elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir, ça marchera.

-Balinor ! »

Des éclats de rire firent suite à cette exclamation. Ygerne se prit à sourire.

Les rires se turent lorsqu'elle arriva en vue des propriétaires des voix qui l'avaient guidée jusqu'ici.

Le Serviteur. La Barde. Le Dragonnier.

Elle n'était pas surprise.

« Nous devons y aller n'est-ce pas ? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les trois en même temps. Cela la fit sourire. Ces trois-là ne se ressemblaient pas physiquement mais il y avait tout de même une étrange similarité entre eux. Il y avait aussi une connivence étrange.

« Je suis prête. » ajouta-t-elle.

Le serviteur de son fils jeta un coup d'œil à la barde qui acquiesça.

« J'aimerais dire un mot à El avant de partir. » intervint soudain Balinor.

La Barde lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de s'éloigner un peu. Le Dragonnier la rejoignit très vite et ils commencèrent à discuter entre eux à voix basse. Merlin observait attentivement leurs interactions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était en train de se dire Balinor à Eolhsand mais cela semblait énerver la Barde. C'était visible. Il était sûr et certain que cela le concernait en plus car Eolhsand s'était totalement isolée de lui. Leur lien n'était qu'un mince fil pour le moment.

« C'est ton père n'est-ce pas. » fit soudain Ygerne.

Il la regarda sans savoir comment réagir. Comment avait-elle su ?

« Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que mon mari et mon fils, lui dit-elle. Je sais reconnaitre une famille quand j'en vois une. »

Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« El est ma tante. En quelque sorte, finit-il par dire.

-C'est elle qui ne pouvait pas venir à mon mariage n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Mais ils ne sont pas frère et sœur de sang, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

-La famille n'est pas qu'une histoire de sang. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Silence.

« Je suis un Dragonnier, avoua-t-il soudain. Le Dernier. »

Cela la fit sourire.

« Cela ne m'étonne guère.

-Et un Sorcier, dit-il rapidement, mais je ne suis pas maléfique. Je protège Arthur. »

Il voulait qu'elle sache, qu'un autre Pendragon sache. A défaut d'Arthur…

« Je sais.

-Je ne trahirai jamais votre fils.

-Je sais, répéta-t-elle.

-Mais je ne peux pas lui dire pour mes pouvoirs. Je suis désolée de lui mentir ainsi mais…

-Sinlwhan ! » s'exclama soudain Eolhsand.

Ygerne et Merlin se tournèrent vers les deux frères et sœurs.

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois appeler ainsi maintenant. » lui rappela Balinor.

Les lèvres de la Barde se pincèrent. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais… Elle prononça quelques mots à voix basse. Balinor fut le seul à les entendre. Ces quelques mots lui firent lever les yeux au ciel. Eolhsand était trop têtue. Il renonçait.

« Êtes-vous prête Ygerne ? » demanda-t-il.

La femme d'Uther lui fit signe que oui.

« Je vais tracer le cercle. » intervint Eolhsand.

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas. Merlin s'approcha pour l'aider mais elle lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule. Balinor sourit. Eolhsand voulait lui laisser du temps. Il avait parlé avec sa sœur. Il était maintenant temps de s'adresser à son fils.

« Merlin. » appela-t-il.

Le jeune homme se retourna. Le fantôme du Dragonnier s'approcha de lui. Ygerne se mit à observer ce que faisait Eolhsand.

Que dire ?

« Je vais devoir partir…

-Je sais… »

Silence.

« Je suis fier de toi. » dit soudain Balinor.

Merlin le regarda dans les yeux. Son père le fixa pendant un long moment.

« De si frêles épaules pour une si grande destinée. » murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« Je suis fier de toi, répéta Balinor.

-Alors que je suis un menteur et un traitre ?

-J'en suis un aussi. Tout comme ta tante. Ça doit être de famille. » répondit-il.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus de son fils et commença à lever les bras pour poser les mains sur ses épaules mais il était un fantôme. Il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il baissa les bras en poussant un soupir frustré.

« Tu n'es pas seul mon fils. » dit-il.

Merlin voulut protester. Il savait bien qu'il n'était pas seul.

« Tu as Gaïus et maintenant El… Et parfois… Non. »

Son père se mit à sourire.

« Pas parfois. Souvent. »

Une pause.

« Souvent tu penseras qu'elle est à moitié mule et pas à moitié Dragon mais…

-Tracer des cercles de magie ne me rend pas sourde ! » l'interrompit sa sœur.

Le sourire d'Ygerne en les voyant interagir ne cessait de grandir. Comment son mari et son fils pouvaient-ils donc être aussi aveugles ?

« De toute façon, l'entêtement aussi ça doit être de famille. » ajouta la Barde à mi-voix.

Elle se remit à tracer le cercle. Merlin et Balinor s'entreregardèrent. Ils souriaient tous les deux.

« Tu n'es pas seul. » répéta encore une fois le fantôme du Dragonnier.

Merlin se contenta d'incliner la tête. Balinor jeta un léger coup d'œil à Eolhsand.

« Et prend soin d'elle. » ajouta-t-il.

Le jeune homme regarda la Barde. Elle avait fini de tracer le cercle.

« Je le ferais. »

Il était temps d'y aller mais avant cela, il avait une dernière chose à dire à son fils. Il se pencha et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Je ne comprends pas, lui dit Merlin après qu'il ait eu fini de lui parler.

-C'est le premier pas. Elle finira par t'apprendre le reste je le sais. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

-C'est ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de dire.

-Je connais bien ma sœur. »

Un court silence.

« Je dois partir Merlin. »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux.

« Je sais. »

Et ça faisait mal.

Il se reprit et alla rejoindre Eolhsand. Elle avait l'air tout aussi triste que lui.

Ils se placèrent tous deux hors du cercle qu'elle venait de tracer et elle lui tendit la main. Il la prit mais remonta légèrement la large manche de sa robe pour lui saisir le poignet. Elle lui lança tout d'abord un regard surpris puis comprit.

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit. »

Il acquiesça. Elle sourit tout en rectifiant la position de sa main sur son bras.

« La base de nos paumes doivent être en contact avec le poignet de l'autre, lui dit-elle. Tend ton autre bras maintenant. »

Il obéit. La main droite de la Barde agrippa son bras gauche, la base de la paume contre son poignet.

« Maintenant visualise un feu. »

Merlin ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

« Que font-ils ? » demanda Ygerne.

Balinor tourna la tête vers elle.

« Merlin est un Dragonnier. Elle lui apprend la Vallée. »

Le jeune homme avait rouvert les yeux pour fixer Eolhsand. Deux regards d'or brillants se firent face.

Ygerne aurait retenu son souffle si elle en avait encore eu un. Elle avait souvent vu des Sorciers utiliser la magie de son vivant mais c'était toujours quelque chose de si fascinant pour elle. La magie n'avait toujours été qu'un moyen pour Uther. C'en était effectivement un. Elle le savait bien. Mais ce moyen avait une beauté propre que son mari n'avait jamais été capable de voir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le cercle qu'avait tracé Eolhsand prendre feu. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé le moindre mot. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une chose pareille.

« Comment… »

Elle avait assisté au Samain. Elle avait déjà vu des Sorciers allumer des feux durant la fête. Elle avait vu la Grande Prêtresse Nimueh le faire. Et ils avaient toujours récité un sortilège. Toujours. Et ils avaient toujours eu besoin de bois pour le feu qu'ils avaient allumé. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelque chose comme ça.

« A quel point votre fils est-il puissant ? » demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Cela fit rire Balinor.

« Votre fils a des ennemis redoutables Votre Majesté. Pour survivre, la Magie a dû lui donner le plus puissant de ses Enfants.

-C'est la première fois que je vois…

-Ce n'est que le feu du Dragon. Ce n'est rien pour un Dragonnier et une Hwïtãnhlyta.

-Rien mais…

-Ils sont en train d'ouvrir la porte. Ne prononcez pas le moindre mot. »

Ygerne se tut. La voix d'Eolhsand s'éleva. Elle savait qu'ils avaient utilisés une chaîne d'histoires pour ouvrir le Voile. La Barde allait certainement raconter quelque chose à propos de Balinor mais…

« J'étais jeune la première et unique fois que j'ai vu Tintagel. Très jeune. Mon père m'avait emmenée avec lui. Il n'avait amené que mon frère et moi. Son héritier et… Et sa plus jeune fille. C'est à Tintagel que je la vis pour la premier fois. Ygerne, la fille du Duc de Cornouailles… »

La mère d'Arthur écarquilla les yeux en écoutant la Barde parler. Elle regarda Balinor.

« Elle est…

-Chut. Ne dîtes pas son nom. Il ne faut pas prononcer son vrai nom. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

« C'est… La Magie. »

Elle garda donc le silence sans demander de plus amples explications. La Magie pouvait tout expliquer non ?

Merlin prit la parole à la suite de la Barde pour raconter sa rencontre avec son père tandis qu'Eolhsand leur faisait un signe de tête. Ils étaient temps pour eux d'y aller. Balinor présenta son bras à Ygerne. Elle le prit. Les deux fantômes s'approchèrent et entrèrent dans le cercle. Ils partaient.

Le Dragonnier ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

« Au revoir vous deux. » murmura-t-il.

Eolhsand dut l'entendre car elle répondit.

« Au revoir mon frère. »

Balinor sourit. Elle avait dit frère…

Merlin se tut. La Barde prit le relais pour maintenant le voile ouvert. Tandis qu'ils le traversaient, il entendit la voix de son fils.

« Au revoir Père ! »

 

* * *

 


	53. Scène 52

**Scène 52 : Alliés et Ennemis**

 

Il n'y avait plus aucun feu sur la colline et les cheminées de Camelot étaient de nouveau allumées. Tout semblait réglé mais la colère d'Uther était encore et toujours présente. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient vécu au rythme de la magie et le sorcier qui était la cause de tous leurs problèmes n'avait pas été capturé.

Trois coups frappés discrètement à sa porte interrompirent le flot de ses pensées.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Eolhsand s'avança timidement à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle s'approcha d'Uther qui l'invita aussitôt à s'asseoir.

« Je venais vous présenter des excuses Votre Majesté. » lui dit-elle après un long silence.

C'était faux. Totalement faux. Irrémédiablement faux. Elle n'avait aucune excuse à lui faire. Elle voulait sa mort tout autant que Mary Collins. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle avait pris aussi facilement possession d'elle.

« Vous n'avez aucune excuse à me faire. Tout est de la faute de la magie ma Dame. C'est elle qui est à blâmer. Pas vous. »

Non ! C'était lui qui était à blâmer. Lui et son hypocrisie. Lui et son combat idiot. La Magie sera toujours là, avait-elle envie de lui crier. Bien après ta mort et la mienne… Elle sera toujours là.

Il se méprit totalement sur la raison de son silence. Il alla même jusqu'à s'installer à côté d'elle pour tenter de la rassurer.

« Ma Dame vous connaissez la magie tout aussi bien que moi. »

Non ! Tu ne connais rien à la Magie Uther Pendragon. Tu n'as jamais rien compris à la Magie. Tu la pensais sous tes ordres, à ton service, et quand tu t'es rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas…

Elle le haïssait tellement. Pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pour tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Et l'envie de le tuer était là. Tellement forte et brulante. Mais il y avait aussi la peine et le deuil qui les reliaient. Tout autant que la haine. Il y avait cette similitude entre eux et cette ressemblance, elle la haïssait plus que tout. Peut-être même plus que lui.

« Vous savez de quelle maléfice la magie est capable.

-Justement, lui répondit-elle. Je sais et je suis pourtant tombée dons son piège.

-Vous vous êtes révélés un puissant allié contre elle ma Dame. Ne protestez pas ! Je sais quelle aide vous avez apporté à Gaïus ces derniers temps. La magie a toujours voulu nous diviser. C'est sans aucun doute pour cette raison que ce fantôme vous a choisi pour m'attaquer. »

C'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait ? Oui. C'était réellement ce qu'il pensait. Elle sentait sa certitude en tout cas. Et il avait dit qu'elle était une allié contre la magie. Et ça aussi il le pensait vraiment. Cet homme était donc encore plus aveugle qu'elle ne le pensait.

Il s'éloigna d'elle.

« Nous quitterez-vous au printemps ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Si tel est votre désir Sire, je partirais à ce moment-là.

-Bien. Nous en reparlerons donc quand le temps sera venu. »

 

* * *

 


	54. Scène 53

**Scène 53 : Parle avec lui**

 

Eolhsand n'était pas là, constata Guenièvre en entrant dans la chambre de la Barde. Elle devait toujours être avec le Roi, en conclut la servante. Elle avait dit qu'elle lui donnerait une leçon de musique après sa visite à Uther. Elle n'avait donc qu'à attendre son retour. Refusant de rester inactive, la jeune femme commença à ranger la chambre. La pièce n'était pas vraiment en désordre mais quelques petites choses traînaient de-ci de-là. Un manteau sur un siège. Quelques bijoux sur la coiffeuse. Un foulard rouge qui n'appartenait certainement pas à sa maîtresse…

Un cri résonna soudain entre les murs du château et attira son attention. Guenièvre avait reconnu la voix d'Arthur. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour voir ce qui se passer dans le couloir. D'autres serviteurs avaient fait de même. Ils retournèrent très vite à leurs tâches respectives puisque le spectacle qui se déroulait dans le couloir n'avait en soit rien d'extraordinaire. Le Prince Arthur criait sur son serviteur tout en lui lançant quelques objets que Merlin réussissait à éviter facilement. Les objets en questions étaient cette fois-ci des bottes et du linge.

« Oh mais quelle humeur ! était en train de s'exclamer Merlin. Faites attention Sire ! Guenièvre ne voudra plus vous voir si vous êtes tout le temps d'aussi mauvaise humeur.

-La ferme Merlin ! »

Et la porte de la chambre du Prince se referma avec fracas.

Le serviteur haussa les épaules et se baissa pour ramasser les affaires d'Arthur. Le sourire qu'il arborait quelques minutes plus tôt avait maintenant complètement disparu.

Guenièvre s'approcha de lui pour l'aider à tout ramasser.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que…

-Tu as l'air triste. » l'interrompit-elle.

Il eut l'air surprit par cette affirmation.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Arthur, lui dit-il après un long silence.

-Alors qu'y a-t-il ? »

Il avait fini de tout ramasser. Il se releva.

« Rien Gwen. Je vais bien.

-Merlin… »

Elle lui lança un regard dubitatif. Il n'allait pas bien. Elle le voyait bien.

« Bon d'accord. » finit-il par dire.

Silence.

« Je survivrais en tout cas.

-Merlin si tu as besoin d'en parler, je suis là. »

Il lui sourit.

« Merci Gwen mais… Mais j'ai déjà parlé de tout ça. »

Elle repensa à un foulard rouge qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'Eolhsand.

« Et puis mieux vaut que certaines choses restent secrète non ? » ajouta son ami en souriant.

Elle se méprit sur le sens de ses paroles. Evidemment.

« Tu sais que ta relation avec Dame Eolhsand n'est un secret pour personne n'est-ce pas ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi… »

Il se tut et soupira.

« J'aurais pu parler de mes problèmes avec Gaïus. Pourquoi ça serait forcément El ?

-Parce que tu es le seul à l'appeler El et parce que tu as laissé un de tes foulards dans sa chambre. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Mieux valait changer de sujet, se dit Merlin.

Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil à la porte d'Arthur. Le Prince n'allait pas bien aujourd'hui. Le départ de sa mère sans aucun doute…

« Essaie de parler avec Arthur s'il te plait, dit-il soudain à Guenièvre.

-Je le ferais.

-Merci. »

 

* * *

 


	55. Scène 54

**Scène 54 : Les révélations d'Arthur.**

 

Arthur était en colère. Pas contre Merlin. Non. Contre lui-même. Crier sur son serviteur n'était qu'un moyen de se défouler. Et puis c'était quand même de la faute de Merlin en fait ! Personne ne lui avait donc appris à frapper aux portes ? Il n'avait rien vu heureusement. Arthur avait été plus rapide que lui. Quelques parchemins bien placés et Merlin n'y avait vu que du feu. Mais maintenant de grosses traces de suie se trouvaient sur les parchemins qu'il avait emprunté à Geoffrey de Monmouth. Il était bon pour un sermon quand il les rendrait à l'archiviste du château.

Arthur prit dans sa main le morceau de bois noirci qu'il avait ramassé sur la colline. Maintenant qu'il l'avait dans la main, il trouvait son geste complètement idiot. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc pris ? Ce n'était qu'un morceau de bois noirci par les flammes. Mais c'était aussi un souvenir. Il avait voulu un souvenir de sa rencontre avec sa mère.

Un coup à la porte. Il fourra le morceau de bois dans la première armoire venue. Tant pis pour ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« Entrez ! »

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Guenièvre. Arthur sourit.

« Guenièvre, la salua-t-il.

-Arthur. » répondit-elle.

Son sourire s'élargit. Elle l'avait appelé Arthur.

« Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que oui. » mentit-il.

Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif.

« Merlin a encore oublié de frapper c'est tout.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec Merlin. » lui dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Elle s'avança vers lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes, ses mains que le morceau de bois avait noircies. Elle faillit dire quelque chose en voyant ses mains couvertes de suie mais elle préféra se taire et attendre.

Un long silence.

« J'ai vu ma mère, finit-il par lâcher dans un souffle.

-Elle était avec les fantômes ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Pour me protéger, précisa-t-il ensuite.

-Pour quelle autre raison aurait-elle pu être là ? »

Elle avait raison.

« Elle… Elle m'a sauvé mais… Mais… »

Mais elle avait dit toutes ces choses étranges.

Il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle, de s'asseoir un instant. Jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était refusé de repenser à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit…

« Elle a dit quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. »

Non. Ce n'était pas ça. C'était plutôt qu'il avait bien trop peur de comprendre ce qu'elle lui avait dit cette nuit-là.

« Elle a dit que des amis deviendraient des ennemis mais que l'inverse était tout aussi vrai… »

Guenièvre se rappela alors ce qu'Arthur lui avait raconté à propos de Balinor.

« Vous pensez à son fils. »

Il acquiesça. Mais sa mère avait aussi dit autre chose.

« Il n'y a pas que ça. » lui annonça-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Elle a dit que les Dragonniers avaient annoncé ma naissance, que j'étais soi-disant promis à un grand destin. »

Balinor avait dit la même chose.

« Elle a aussi dit que des gens me protégeraient à cause de ça en utilisant des moyens qui ne me plairaient pas… »

Voulait-il dire que…

« De la Magie ? Mais qui ?

-Oui. Qui ?

-Vous avez peut-être mal compris.

-Non. Je ne crois pas. Après tout, ça explique le feu et le cercle.

-Les fantômes sont partis grâce à ça. » réalisa-t-elle.

Mais cela n'avait aucun sens. Des sorciers qui protégeaient un Pendragon. Impossible !

« Je ne peux pas croire que des sorciers, commença-t-elle à dire.

-Pas de sorciers. Des dragonniers.

-Mais Balinor était le dernier.

-Mais il a eu un fils. Et sa sœur est toujours en vie. De même que sa femme.

-Il existe donc des femmes Dragonniers ?

-Sans doute. J'ai l'impression que sa femme n'a aucun pouvoir mais c'est certainement le cas pour son fils et sa sœur. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur les dragonniers Guenièvre.

-Dame Eolhsand. »

Il acquiesça. La Barde devait certainement connaître des histoires sur les Dragonniers. Il allait de nouveau l'inviter à chasser de bon matin et le plus tôt possible pour avoir des réponses à ses questions.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils soient à Camelot ? » demanda soudain Guenièvre.

La question le fit sourire. Une telle chose était impossible. Ses protecteurs, s'ils existaient vraiment, n'étaient tout de même pas fous à ce point-là.

 

FIN de l'épisode 6

 

* * *

 


	56. Le Bonus de PvC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La preuve qu'il ne faut pas que j'écoute trop (et PvC par extension) Jean-Jacques Goldman puisque l'idée de ce bonus est née d'une écoute un peu trop intensive de « Tournent les violons ».

**Les Cinq et Une aventures de Gauvain**

 

 

1

([Tournent les Violons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eR6v2zcy4c))

La fête battait son plein au château du roi de Srathclyde car on recevait le roi Arthur, le Roi en passe de devenir le plus prestigieux de leur histoire et si l'on en croyait la rumeur, le Roi qui serait capable d'unir sous une même bannière tous les royaumes d'Albion. Au milieu des danses, des discussions et des pichets de vin qui ne cessaient de se vider, Mesmin n'arrêtait pas de faire des va-et-vient entre la salle où avait lieu la fête et les cuisines en passant inaperçu comme tout bon serviteur. Mesmin avait quinze ans et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de monde au château de son roi. La suite du Roi Arthur n'était pas très importante et on disait que seuls les chevaliers en qui il avait le plus confiance étaient venu avec lui. C'était comme si le pays entier semblait s'être déplacé pour le voir.

On aurait pu croire qu'Arthur et ses chevaliers n'étaient jamais ensemble. Les capes rouges et or portant le Dragon de Camelot étaient facilement repérables et elles n'étaient jamais vraiment proches les unes des autres mais si on y faisait attention, on finissait par se rendre compte qu'elles n'étaient jamais si loin que ça les unes des autres et qu'elles finissaient toujours par venir graviter autour d'un jeune homme blond portant lui aussi cette cape.

Mesmin savait que ce jeune homme était le Roi Arthur et il avait essayé à plusieurs reprises de s'approcher de lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait servir à boire à un roi qui marquerait certainement l'Histoire mais il avait échoué jusqu'à présent.

Soudain un manteau rouge et or le frôla et on lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Tu es bien joli. »

Mesmin leva la tête pour croiser le regard du Chevalier qui venait de lui parler mais il s'était déjà éloigné. Mesmin haussa les épaules. Le Chevalier avait dû le prendre pour une fille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait. Nul besoin d'être troublé par ça.

Mesmin n'oublia jamais le Chevalier.

 

.o.

 

2

Gauvain adorait voir Camelot recevoir des invités d'autres royaumes. C'était l'assurance d'avoir du vin à volonté et de voir des nouvelles têtes. Et en parlant de nouvelle têtes…

Il les avait vite repérés. L'homme lui avait tout de suite plu. La femme aussi. Et les deux ensemble… Encore plus. Il avait cru les voir l'observer à de multiples reprises et il avait l'impression que leurs pensées à son égard pouvaient être similaires à celles qu'il avait. Mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Ce genre d'affaire était délicate. Il allait devoir se montrer discret si…

« Oh bon sang ! Tu les veux ! Ils te veulent. Arrête de penser à ça et va dans leur chambre ce soir. Je t'assure qu'ils en seront ravis, dit soudain la femme qu'il escortait d'un ton excédé.

-Pardon ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as très bien compris ce que je viens de dire. »

Et soudain Gauvain se souvint. Ses pouvoirs. Elle savait. C'était assez pratique en fait…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au couple puis demanda :

« C'est sûr ?

-Oui… Et je n'avais même pas besoin de profiter de la conversation qu'ils viennent d'avoir devant Merlin pour le savoir. »

Gauvain sourit. Sa nuit allait être bonne… Mais il eut soudain une idée.

« Je ne peux pas débarquer ainsi dans leur chambre sans prévenir. Cela ne se fait pas. Merlin peut-il leur passer un message de ma part ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Il croisa Merlin et ce dernier le foudroya du regard.

 

.o.

 

3

Il y avait peu de gens pour les audiences aujourd'hui. Une bonne nouvelle. Et puis, il y avait eu cet homme et sa fille enceinte. Le père exigeait réparation mais la jeune femme refusait de dire le nom de celui qui était responsable de son état. Le père était certain qu'il s'agissait d'un Chevalier de Camelot…

Ce n'était certainement pas digne d'un roi mais Arthur hurla soudain :

« GAUVAIN ! »

 

.o.

 

4

Yvain s'entrainait de bon matin. Seul. Comme d'habitude. Enfin, il n'était pas tout à fait seul puisque Sweostor, sous forme humaine, était là. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait s'entrainer alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux, elle avait pris la forme d'un adolescent de son âge. Elle le faisait parce qu'il le lui avait demandé, une chose qui énervait la dragonne, alors qu'il lui avait expliqué des dizaines de fois que maintenant qu'ils étaient plus vieux, ils ne pouvaient plus rester seuls tous les deux. Les gens parlaient. Heureusement Sweostor prenait tout de même cette apparence de garçon et il lui en était infiniment reconnaissant.

Il aimait sa présence. Il aimait s'entrainer devant elle. Mais en même temps, la savoir ici, cela le rendait extrêmement nerveux.

« Yvain ! »

Il baissa son épée et se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeler.

Gauvain…

Gauvain qui avait dû passer la nuit à la taverne vu son air échevelé mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre une épée et de se mettre en garde en face d'Yvain.

« Est-ce vraiment prudent ? »

Gauvain haussa les épaules et se lança à l'attaque. Quelques secondes plus tard, à sa grande surprise, Yvain était par terre et un adolescent était à côté de lui, en train de fusiller Gauvain du regard. Ce dernier ne fit guère attention à l'adolescent inconnu. Il regardait Yvain… Qui était tout rose alors que l'autre adolescent était en train de l'examiner attentivement après s'être finalement désintéressé de Gauvain.

Oh ! Il ne savait pas que… Gauvain était quelque peu surpris mais qui était-il pour juger Yvain ? Et toutes ces histoires étaient déjà bien compliquées entre jeune homme et jeune fille alors entre deux garçons… Surtout si l'un d'eux était chevalier…

Il décida de se présenter. Peut-être qu'au bout d'un moment, à force de discuter ensemble, il pourrait leur donner discrètement quelques conseils.

« Je sais qui tu es. »

Ah ! C'était toujours un plaisir de voir sa célébrité reconnue.

« C'est Sweostor. » dit alors Yvain.

Gauvain écarquilla d'abord les yeux puis une fois, la surprise passée…

« Comme c'est intéressant… »

Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent d'un air interloqué. Gauvain sourit. Human ou Dragon, peu importe. Il était certain que les quelques conseils qu'il avait à l'esprit pouvait tout de même leur être utile…

 

.o.

 

5

Si Gauvain devait être honnête, il n'aimait guère dormir à la belle étoile. Trop de souvenirs passés dans le froid, la boue, la faim au creux du ventre sans doute. Mais dormir à la belle étoile en compagnie d'Arthur, Merlin et des autres chevaliers avaient des avantages certains. Il ne pouvait le nier… Et le meilleur d'entre eux était sans conteste de pouvoir se coller contre Merlin autant qu'il le voulait. Oh bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'avait aucun espoir – Merlin était la chasse gardée d'Arthur, nul ne pouvait le nier – mais comme ni le Roi, ni le serviteur ne protestaient, il n'allait certainement pas s'en priver.

 

.o.

 

+1

Gavin (1) savait que ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de trainer dans un bar la veille d'un examen important mais comme il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir sur sa capacité à passer la matière du professeur Wyllt (2), il s'était dit qu'il fallait mieux faire la fête que de se perdre dans les bouquins et ppt d'une matière qui ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça… Et puis, la nouvelle serveuse du bar où il avait l'habitude de se rendre lui faisait de l'œil depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être était-il temps de voir si elle était réellement intéressée ou non.

Elle s'appelait Bianca et il trouvait ça drôle parce que sa peau était très pâle et ses cheveux blonds semblaient presque blancs. Il le lui avait dit. Elle n'en avait pas pris ombrage. Elle en avait même ri. C'était de famille apparemment. Sa mère – ou sa sœur, il n'avait pas très bien compris – était comme ça, elle aussi.

Ses yeux noirs étaient magnifiques, surtout lorsque la lumière du bar y révélait des paillettes dorées.

Il le lui avait dit aussi.

Elle lui avait répondu qu'il avait sans doute un peu trop bu en riant.

A un moment, alors que la soirée était déjà bien avancée, il lui demanda quand elle finissait son service. Bianca hésita puis lui dit que son père devait venir la chercher, qu'ils avaient une importante réunion de famille le lendemain qu'ils ne pouvaient pas manquer…

« Une prochaine fois alors ?

-Nous verrons. » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

Il était amoureux. Vraiment. Ce n'était pas une passade cette fois. Il en était sûr. Pas comme avec Jessie, Demi, Matt, Megan, Jude, Dan, Chloé, Liam, Luke, Isaac, Aiden, Joel ou Ellie… C'était pour de bon cette fois. Pour de vrai.

« Monsieur Irvine, n'avez-vous pas un examen à réviser ? »

Gavin sursauta et se retourna.

« Professeur Wyllt !

-Papa Memrys ! » s'écria alors en même temps Bianca.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est ton père ! »

Mais il croyait que…

« Mais vous avez une réunion de famille demain, dit-il tout haut.

-C'est le Docteur Dawson qui vous surveillera. »

Il avait dû le dire aujourd'hui, pendant leur cours, mais Gavin ne s'était jamais vraiment montré très attentif pendant les cours du Professeur Wyllt.

Bianca profita de ce court échange pour disparaître et elle fut bientôt de retour avec son sac à main.

« A la prochaine, Gavin. » lui dit-elle.

Père et fille s'en allèrent. Gavin les suivit du regard. A un moment, il fut certain d'entendre le professeur Wyllt dire, d'un ton mi- exaspéré et mi- amusé, quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« Il ne changera donc jamais. »

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Gavin est un prénom qui serait issu du nom du chevalier Gauvain.
> 
> (2) Myrddin Wyllt est un personnage de plusieurs légendes galloises médiévales et est l'une des principales sources d'inspiration du personnage de Merlin (source : wikipedia).


End file.
